The Gradual Thaw
by LadybugTamer
Summary: When you've spent the majority of your life closing yourself off to the rest of the world, the transition to a warmer, more open life must be a slow and gradual thaw. This is Elsa's journey into her own with the help of her sister. They have new challenges, meet long lost family we all already know, face dangers, and forge new friendships and possibly more. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Queen Elsa sat alone on the balcony of her bedchamber. She watched the summer stars twinkling over her kingdom and window after window grow dark from candles being blown out for the night. "Alone once more," she thought to herself as the warm breeze danced through her hair. Only she wasn't alone anymore. The events of the past few days had in many ways swept away the barriers of the past thirteen years. Hers was no longer to be a kingdom of isolation, but a kingdom of love and open gates.

Love. _Love_ for her sister, love for her people, love for the very land of Arendelle, these were what brought about The Great Thaw, once Olaf made her realize what caused Anna to thaw. Despite what many probably thought, it was never that she didn't or couldn't love. Quite possibly she loved too much, and the fear that her powers would hurt those she loved only fed her powers and caused them to be uncontrollable. Grand Pabbie had tried to warn her that fear would be her worst enemy. Somehow her parents, her father mostly, misunderstood what he tried to tell them. She could look back and understand that their plan to isolate her from everyone and everything was probably the worst course of action in the long run. It did more damage than even her powers could. It damaged her, possibly forever, and hurt Anna when she didn't deserve to be.

It wasn't concealing and not feeling that lifted the freeze. It was being open and up front about who she really was and opening herself up to all the love that she had shut out for so long that did it. Not a tulip petal, grain of wheat, nor blade of grass was permanently harmed. Everything was as it had been. Well, _mostly_ everything. Her secret; the secret her parents had worked so diligently to conceal was out. From what they could tell, the vast majority of her people seemed accepting of her powers, at least once she learned how to thaw that which she froze. Most importantly, Anna forgave her. She loved her enough to sacrifice her own life for her. After thirteen years of shutting her out, believing that it was the best way to keep her safe, Anna still loved her and wanted nothing more than to be close as they once had been.

After Anna's act of true love thawed the heart in which Elsa had frozen, she had held on to her sister, refusing to let go except to punch her former fiancé square in the face. Then she returned to Elsa and latched on to her arms as she had when she was just learning to walk seventeen years previously. It was the most contact Elsa had had with anyone in so very, very long. It was frightening and wonderful at the same time.

She could still feel Anna's hands on her arms even though hours had passed, it was late at night, and each had gone to her respective room to try and rest after their ordeal. Elsa half expected to hear that all-too-familiar knock that belonged only to Anna on her door, but it never came. Of course Anna had stopped knocking on her door by the time she was a teenager, except for that one time after their parents were killed.

Oh how she had wanted to open to door and hold her baby sister as they grieved together, or at least slip her slender hand under the door to grasp Anna's, which she knew was right there. She didn't. She think that she could then without harming Anna. In her own grief, her powers had been so out of control that she hadn't even been able to attend the memorial. She had left Anna completely alone when she shouldn't have. So why should she have expected, nay wanted, to hear that familiar knock?

She did though. She was afraid of falling asleep lest she awake to find that Anna thawing was but a dream, and that she indeed was her sister's murderer. She wanted to see with her own eyes that Anna was fine. She wanted to make up for thirteen years' lost time. After everything, she didn't want to be alone anymore. She _wanted to build a snowman. _

"Why should Anna be the one to come to me? I _am_ the older sister, after all. It's my job to look out for her well-being. It's not as if I haven't been trying to do that for the past three years. Only this time I'll take the hallway, rather than the secret passageway," she told herself, referring to the hidden doorway behind her bookcase that led to several key places throughout the castle, including Anna's room. Among the _many_ things Anna was unaware of was that every night for thirteen years, Elsa would sneak in her room to check on her once she was asleep. So she decided to go to her sister.

Only, going to Anna required Elsa leaving her room - through the door! Old habits die hard, even after the cathartic experience of letting all of it go. She took a deep breath, grabbed hold of the handle and… opened the door. The hallway was dark and quiet, as it was by then the wee small hours of the morning. With her back and shoulders set straight, her head held high, and all the queenly regality she could muster, she walked down the hallway to Anna's room, and stood there as if she had frozen herself. She forced her hand to the door in order to knock, but remained paralyzed, muttering nonsensical things to herself when the door opened without her having to knock.

"Elsa?" Anna stood, motionless and surprised in her nightgown, robe, and slippers.

A sheepish grin crossed Elsa's face. She brought down her hand and used it to rub her other arm like she did whenever she was nervous. "Hi! I-a-a-a-a. I wanted to check and see how you were doing?"

"Really?" Anna asked incredulously.

The grin disappeared from Elsa's face as she realized Anna had a difficult time believing her. "Really. It didn't feel right to leave you alone after _everything,_" she paused a moment before admitting to Anna that she always checked on her when she was asleep. "And in the spirit of being open, I decided to not wait until you were asleep and sneak in through the secret passageway."

"Wait, what?" Anna turned her head from side to side, looking for any evidence of a secret passageway in her room.

Elsa laughed and walked over to the bookshelf next to Anna's vanity. She pulled down a copy of Dante's Inferno, a book Anna obviously never touched, causing a door to slide open, revealing the secret passageway.

Anna tiptoed over to peek through the opening. "No way! How could I not have known about this?"

"Anna," Elsa softly called her name. "I'm sorry that there have been a great many things you didn't know about."

"Yeah, of course." She glanced at her feet and ran her hand through her hair, _her_ nervous trait. Then she remembered what Elsa said about sneaking in while she was asleep. "Did you just say that you would sneak in here to check on me while I slept?"

"Every night."

This so surprised Anna that she had to take a seat on her bed. "Every night? For how long?" She motioned for Elsa to sit next to her.

"Since the night after the first accident. I missed you. I knew that Papa said that I had to stay away from you to keep you safe, but I couldn't resist just checking to make sure that you were safe and well every night."

"How did I not wake up when you would do this?

Elsa chuckled. "You sleep like the _dead_, Anna. You always have."

Anna nodded, knowing it was true. Then she remembered something from her dreams. "Did you… Would you sing to me while I slept?"

"Most of the time, usually lullabies that Mama sang to us before bed, when we shared a room."

"I always thought that was just part of my dreams. We never stopped being close _there_." Anna grew unusually quiet as it dawned on her how much her sister really did love her. "What do you mean, '_first_ accident?"

Elsa was very slow at meeting Anna's eyes with her own, but she knew that she couldn't start this new, open chapter of her life without telling Anna what had happened in the ballroom all those years in the past - the catalyst to thirteen years of closed gates. So she told her, everything, and not without tears from both sisters. Elsa was certain that Anna would never want to move out of the castle after learning the truth.

Then Anna grasped Elsa's hand and did something wholly unexpected by Elsa but completely Anna-like. "You gave up your freedom, our friendship, your _life_ because you were led to believe it was the only way to protect me?"

Elsa sighed. Being so open and honest wasn't something that she was accustomed to anymore. "You're my baby sister. I would do _anything_ for you." At this, Anna enveloped her in a giant bear hug.

Anna finally let go of Elsa, only to dramatically collapse on the bed in both real and fake exhaustion. "So much has changed in the past three days. So much…" She paused a moment before quickly rolling to her side and asking, "Is it wrong that I almost want to thank Hans for maniacally trying to take the throne and killing both of us, because if he hadn't we wouldn't be where we are now? I mean, I know that he has to face the consequences of everything, but I feel that I should at least write him a thank you card."

"I, I, I honestly don't know, Anna. Wait, what? A _thank you card_?"

"You don't think I want to see him in person again, do you? i don't think my hand could handle having to clock him again." She gingerly rubbed her right hand. In all honesty though, if he hadn't set all of this in motion by preying on my loneliness then you and I wouldn't be this close, and I wouldn't have met Kristoff." Her eyes got this dreamy look in them as she mentioned Kristoff. Elsa, on the other hand, tensed up when she mentioned how lonely she had been and what that loneliness almost caused her to do.

"Oh!" Anna suddenly jerked up her head. "I need a _really big_ advance on my allowance, Elsa!" Before Elsa could ask why, Anna continued, "I sort of owe Kristoff a new sled, and all the equipment that was on the one that crashed and burned when we were chased by the wolves."

"Wait, you were chased by wolves?" Elsa asked, realizing exactly how much danger her sister had put herself in to bring her back to Arendelle.

"Yeah, but I threw a flaming blanket at them so that they let go of Kristoff, and we jumped across the gorge and were ok. Then in the morning we met Olaf! Hey Anna, I don't want to marry Kristoff, right now at least, but am I going to have to since we basically spent two nights alone together? I mean, I don't think there's any chance of a baby, but has my honor been compromised?"

Elsa busted out laughing. "Oh Anna, I have missed you, Baby Sister! No, you don't have to marry anyone until it is right, and you want to!" Then she hugged her baby sister. It just seemed like the natural thing to do, and without thinking she wrapped her arms around Anna and hugged her closely to her.

Anna stiffened a little at first, because it had been three years since she had been hugged on a regular basis - thirteen since the hugs had been from Elsa. It just felt good and right to be this close to her sister again. She wanted to talk until they were completely caught up on everything, but a huge yawn escaped her lips. Then another and another. She hadn't really slept in days!

Elsa noticed the yawns and felt her own fatigue. As much as she didn't want to leave Anna, she knew that they both desperately needed their rest! "I should let you get some sleep, Anna."

Anna yawned again. "Yeah, I guess so. We have the rest of our lives to catch up." She started to pull back her covers, and Elsa started to leave when, "Elsa, I'm not in any hurry to be alone, in the dark. Would you mind sleeping in here with me tonight? You know, like you used to do when I was little and scared?"

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"I wouldn't have asked. Come on! I can tell by your eyes, you don't want to be alone either. I think Elsa, that we've spent more than enough time alone, don't you? At least for tonight?"

"You know what, Anna? When you're right, you're very right. I'm in no hurry to go to my room again. I've spent more than enough time within its walls, I think." She crawled under the covers and sighed. "Goodnight, Anna. I've so very thankful and glad that you're my baby sister. I love you. I'm going to tell you so much from now on that you're going to grow tired of hearing it."

Anna was already drifting off to sleep but managed to whisper, "Goodnight, Elsa. I love you too," before her breathing turned into the gentle snores of sleep.

Elsa stared at the ceiling, listening to Anna's soft snoring, cherishing every breath her sister took, remembering how just a few short hours before, Anna had given her life for her - the very life's breath floating out of her after she froze. Anna was right, in some weird way they owed Hans for this new beginning.

In her sleep, Anna somehow managed to turn into Elsa's side, and she wrapped her fingers all in Elsa's hair as she had when she was just a toddler as a source of security in her sleep. A small voice still lurking within her head told Elsa that she should be afraid of hurting Anna again with her powers, but an even greater one assured her that she no longer had any reason to fear what she was beginning to see as possibly being a beautiful gift. Another voice told her that she probably needed to have a very important talk with Anna regarding men and women that she just realized their mother obviously never got the chance to have with her, and _soon_. She cringed slightly thinking about the very awkward talk their mother had shared with _her_ when she was sixteen. She remembered the foot of snow that had accumulated during the discussion. Something so intimate seemed the most frightening thing in the world to the teenaged girl who was afraid to touch anyone.

"Talk about the blind leading the blind!" she laughed to herself before passing out into her own deep slumber. Thanks to Anna, they had plenty of time to talk about _everything_; and to build that snowman Elsa forgot to even mention to Anna. Elsa realized that The Great Thaw wasn't the end of the story for them, but the beginning. While Arendelle may have thawed in minutes, she knew that it would be a far more gradual thaw for her to be half as free as her feisty, fiery sister... who just slapped her in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa chuckled, "You sleep like the _dead_, Anna."

Anna's face suddenly grew cold and serious. "That's because you _killed_ me, Elsa. You _froze_ my heart. All I wanted was to be your sister-your friend, to _help you, _and you lashed out in frustration and _froze my heart!_ I never got the chance to know _anything_ about love, true or not. You are a monster, Elsa, and you murdered me!"

Anna lunged at Elsa, wrapping her freezing hands around Elsa's neck, choking the life out of her as she the ice that Elsa placed in her heart did the same to her.

Elsa jumped, sitting bolt upright in the bed. Her heart was pounding, and a layer of frost covered the bed. Anna snored loudly as she shivered in her sleep from the cold. Elsa darted her gaze to her sister who was still warm and breathing next to her. She gently laid her hand on Anna's back and felt her steady breathing. The room warmed, and the frost disappeared.

Realizing she had just had a nightmare, Elsa took several deep breaths to calm herself and attempted to go back to sleep but couldn't shake the feeling that chilled her to the bone. The cold, the actual coldness of the temperature, never bothered her, but this chill of fear was paralyzing. Somehow she fell asleep again, listening to the calming rhythm of Anna's breathing, but was awake earlier than her sister.

Anna slept for probably a day and a half, _soundly_. She was never aware when Elsa, who never slept soundly after her nightmare, managed to pry herself from underneath her sister's sprawled arms and legs, leaving to start her day, no matter how late the hour. Anna managed to sleep through the departure of the first of the foreign dignitaries as well as what turned out to be a pleasant surprise for Elsa.

The Queen had spent the better part of the late morning and afternoon in her study, making her apologies to what seemed one country after another for the incident that occurred at her coronation. Just when she thought that she had managed to make amends to just about every country on the globe, Kai knocked on the door, clearing his throat in a manner letting her know he wasn't alone, and announced, "Crown Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene of Corona, Your Majesty." She barely glanced up to acknowledge him but did notice that his face carried an odd smile.

"Rapunzel? Corona?" That all sounded so very familiar to Elsa, but her mind was more or less mush by this point. She preferred to be much sharper than she currently was and hoped to get a little time for rest and relaxation soon, because frankly she wasn't particularly sure of her own name. Something nagged at her that she should recognize the name and country.

The Crown Princess of Corona and her husband stepped into Elsa's study looking like anything but the heir to the throne of a fairly powerful kingdom. Her hair was cut extremely short, _she_ was rather short, and very slight. However when Elsa looked into her green eyes, she saw something familiar; something she hadn't really seen in three years, except when looking at Anna or in the mirror. She reminded her of her mother, the late Queen Isabelle. Then she remembered, and felt like an idiot that she even _had_ to remember, that King Alfonse of Corona was her mother's older brother! That made Princess Rapunzel her cousin!

She _knew_ that they had family outside of Arendelle. She had even met some of them when she was younger, but after spending so many years isolated she just hadn't considered them much. That, and it hurt too much at times to think that her parents had been sailing back from Corona when their ship was lost at sea.

Yet here, in her own study, stood her cousin, rather nervously too it seemed, and it just felt good to have family there after _everything_. Princess Rapunzel seemed to almost mumble, "Queen Elsa, Your Majesty?"

Elsa stood from her desk, smiled, and warmly welcomed her cousins to her country, her home, and possibly into her life. "Crown Princess Rapunzel? Or, should I just say, _Cousin_? Welcome to Arendelle! I apologize that my welcome has been so delayed."

The princess then did something that seemed very Anna-like, and rather than continue with the formalities, she squealed, jumping a bit, before rushing to Elsa and enveloping her in a warm hug, knocking the breath of out her. Elsa hugged her back, because she was just remembering how _good_ it was to be hugged, and something about Rapunzel made her just love this cousin she had never met right from the start.

The prince decided to step forward and attempt to contain his wife somewhat. "Goldie, let your cousin breathe." He bowed to Elsa, "Your Majesty, Eugene Fitzherbert, consort to your wonderfully adorable and enthusiastic cousin."

Elsa held out her hand for Eugene to kiss, "And former thief, if I remember correctly, now that my memory is coming back to me." She was smiling, and though for a brief moment Rapunzel and Eugene were worried, they soon realized that Elsa was teasing him about his past.

Eugene felt a little brave. "The Snow Queen, the reformed thief, and the princess who used to have magic hair. We're quite the motley crew, aren't we?"

Elsa and Rapunzel both laughed at Eugene's observation. Elsa added, "We aren't exactly your run-of-the-mill family of royals, are we? Please have a seat." She motioned for the couple to join her in a sitting area next to a bay window. "Kai, could you bring some refreshments?"

"Even though it's been three years since I discovered who I really am, I still don't exactly feel like a royal of any type. Sometimes when I close my eyes, I worry that I'm still the girl up in that tower. If I open my eyes, I won't be married to Eugene, reunited with my parents, and still lugging around _all that hair_!"

Elsa laughed a little nervously. It was still far too surreal that she was no longer hiding herself in her room, the library, or the secret passageways. Her cousin sensed that her thoughts were wandering to a dark place, grasped her hand, and asked, "Are you okay?"

Elsa gasped. She felt ice begin to run down her arms. She unconsciously attempted to pull her hand away, but Rapunzel just held tighter. "You have been through so much, and I want you to know that you're not alone. You and Anna are our family. My parents urged us to spend as much time here as we want as a sort of honeymoon and to get to know you. I think… well I know that we all feel guilty that your parents were sailing back home from the celebration of my return when they were lost at sea."

"It's not your fault," Elsa told her. Eugene put a loving arm around his wife and hugged her to him.

"I know," she assured them. "Still yet, even though Papa has been overjoyed of having me back and recently gaining a son-in-law, he still grieves deeply for his baby sister. I think that they were very close when they were younger."

Elsa easily recalled the many stories her mother would tell her of her adventures with her brother, growing up in Corona. They had been _very_ close and remained close through the years and distance after her parents were married. "From what I understand, they were very close. My mother loved to tell stories about her dashing older brother, Alfonse. She adored him."

Rapunzel smiled thoughtfully but remained quiet. Elsa, wanting to make her relatives comfortable, changed the subject to something lighter. "So, how have you found Arendelle, and how have you spent your time?"

Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other and laughed. Eugene spoke first," Well, we found it wonderful and a nice change from the insufferably hot summer of Corona. Then it got a little _cold_ for a couple of days. There's that little bit about our being stuck inside the cabin of our ship for the duration of the freeze. Once everything thawed we've found it quite charming."

"Wait, you were locked in your cabin on your ship?" Elsa asked.

"Y-yes," Rapunzel gave her a sheepish grin. "You see, while we were waiting our chance to meet you, I remembered that I had left gifts for you and Anna from my parents on our ship. I guess I was a little scatter-brained, and I made Eugene take me back to the ship. We were pulling them out of our luggage when the ship suddenly froze over, and we were stuck. We called for help, but no one came."

"I am so sorry," Elsa apologized. "I don't think that I'll ever know the extent of the damage I caused while running from my well, my _life_. To think that I believed running away meant freedom."

"Don't worry about Blondie and me, Your Majesty, we managed to entertain each other quite well during that time," Eugene assured Elsa in a manner that made both Elsa and Rapunzel blush.

Just then Anna decided to make an appearance in the most unroyal way imaginable. "Elsa do you have anything for a headache? I feel as if I have trolls dancing in my head. Oh, you have company! Please excuse my… me. Well, here we go with the awkward again."

Elsa, Eugene, and Rapunzel all stood up. "Anna, allow me introduce you to our cousin, Crown Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and her husband Eugene Fitzherbert," Elsa gestured to her cousins.

Anna's jaw dropped. "Cousin?"

"You remember Mama's brother Alfonse is the King of Corona. We've met him and Aunt Lillian. Rapunzel was taken as a baby, but returned a little over three years ago. Mama and Papa went to the celebration of her return?"

Anna sadly thought about her parents' last sea voyage a moment, then shrieked much like her cousin had before. Just a matter of days before she was lamenting her lonely life, and now she had her sister back, for real, and a cousin, her cousin's husband, and family. _She had family_. She also had a headache like none other and grabbed her pulsating forehead in pain.

Elsa rang for a servant to bring her sister some willow bark tea, and the four spent the rest of the evening chatting and getting to know each other. Elsa invited the couple to stay with them at the castle for the remainder of their time in Arendelle. After all, family should stay in the castle.

After dinner, Anna and Rapunzel were laughing over something or another in the private garden outside of the main library while Eugene took a little walk among the shrubbery. Elsa… Elsa was contentedly reading over correspondence. The evening was not unlike the evenings she and Anna would spend with their parents before the accident. She had missed having a real, close family and the joy of being in the company of those she loved. She never once felt out of control of her powers. Why had they never realized that love was the key to controlling them? _Why_, when it was obvious that isolating only made it worse?

She looked over to where her sister and cousin were clearly becoming as thick as thieves, so to speak, and she felt a small pang of jealousy. It just seemed so easy for the both of them to be open with everyone. All those years of isolation made behaviors turn into habits that became nature. She didn't want to be so cold and aloof, at least not to those closest to her.

She was absorbed in her thoughts and didn't notice Eugene walk behind her. "They're something, aren't they?"

"Y-yes!" Elsa agreed, sitting down her paperwork. "They're very much alike, I think. If you saw them together, you would think they were the sisters."

"Well, at first glance, they seem a lot alike. However, I think Rapunzel has more in common with you."

"With me?" Elsa asked, placing her hand on her chest.

"Yes, Your Majesty, you!" he laughed. "Right now she's all excited at finally meeting you both. She is often like Anna whenever she's doing something new or just happy. However, there are times when she gets really quiet, and you can tell that she's somewhere deep within herself. She spent most of her time in that tower alone while Gothel did, well _whatever_ is was that she did whenever her youth was restored. No matter how much Rapunzel loves her parents, or me and spending time with us... she sometimes needs to just be _alone_, with only the sound of her own thoughts to keep her company. That's the Rapunzel that almost no one knows or sees. In many ways she's still that girl, staring out at the floating lanterns." He was still talking to Elsa, but his gaze was warmly rested upon his wife.

Elsa noticed Eugene's attentions and smiled. "You love her very much, don't you?"

"I never knew that such a love could exist until I saw her in the lantern light." He shook his head, trying to focus back on Elsa. "You'll find out some day."

Elsa shook her head. "I seriously doubt it, but thank you."

Eugene was about to ask Elsa to elaborate what she just told him, but he suddenly lost the ability to speak. He was too shocked at what he saw ambling toward him.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" the snowman extended his stick arm.

"There's a snowman, and he's talking to me!" He looked to Elsa, who was trying to stifle her laugh. "Why is there a snowman, in July, _speaking_ to me? Did you know that there's a talking snowman?"

Elsa just chuckled. "Eugene, this is Olaf. I, well I sort of made him when I let it go." She turned to Olaf. "Olaf, this is Eugene. He is married to my cousin, Princess Rapunzel of Corona. She's the lady with Anna!"

"Cousins! I _love_ cousins! I also love flowers. Did you know that there are all sorts of flowers all over Arendelle? I've spent the day smelling all of them I could. I think I'll continue smelling them tomorrow!"

Eugene just sat down and muttered to himself, "I'm married to the princess with the magic hair. Her cousin has magical ice powers, and I just shook hands with a living snowman. To think I used to believe being rich and living in palaces would be uncomplicated!"

Later that night, after Eugene and Rapunzel had retired for the night, Elsa was preparing herself for bed when she heard a very familiar knock.

"Come on in, Anna! The door is open!" She felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders when she said that.

Anna peeked through the door, almost unable to believe that she was allowed inside Elsa's room. She looked around, and it seemed very _clean_. It was almost pristine with everything in a specific place, and nothing just out and about. It almost looked like no one lived in the room, but it was where Elsa had spent most of the past thirteen years. Maybe she wasn't entirely wrong about Elsa maybe having a thing about dirt.

"Can I do anything for you?" Elsa asked from her changing room as she slipped into a nightgown.

"No, no," Anna answered, running her fingers across Elsa's vanity. "I just didn't get to see you alone any today and wanted to check on you."

Elsa walked back into the room, brushing out her hair. She noticed Anna looking over everything like she had never seen her room before and realized that she never had! "What do you think of my room? I just realized that you've never been in here until now."

"It's nice… very _clean_." She cautiously sat on the bed, hoping to not upset it much.

Elsa covered her mouth with her hand and giggled a bit. "Well, it's easier to find things when there's frost, snow, and ice covering everything if it's all where it's supposed to be. You can relax in here, Anna. I'm not going to go all 'eternal winter' on you if something is moved or mussed. It's nice having you in here."

"Really?" Anna's blue eyes grew wide. "I thought that maybe you have a thing about dirt. That's why I thought you always wore gloves until the other day."

Elsa sat next to her sister. "Well, I admit I like to be clean, but I don't believe I'm obsessive or anything. Actually, come to think of it, I remember liking the smell of freshly tilled dirt. Remember when we used to help Mama plant tulip bulbs?"

Anna scrunched her forehead trying to remember. "Kind of." Changing the subject she asked, "Isn't it nice to get to know Rapunzel… and Eugene? It's almost like having a piece of Mama here with us."

"It is very nice. I think Rapunzel looks a little like Mama. I know she and Eugene have said that she is almost the spitting image of Aunt Lillian, but something about her reminds me of Uncle Alfonse and Mama."

"A little, I suppose, but she doesn't nearly look as much like Mama as you do. Other than your platinum hair, you are her spitting image. Having you back makes me feel like I have part of her back too. You also act a lot like her." Anna admitted.

Elsa thought for a moment. Her heart needed to hear what Anna just told her. "I will take that as a compliment, Sister-dear, because I have long considered Mama the most beautiful woman I've ever known - inside and out. Though her younger daughter has been working very hard to replace her there."

Elsa surprisingly said something that caused Anna to just sit quietly, smiling a gentle smile. It lasted all of thirty seconds before her train of thought landed on replacing things. "Oh, Elsa! I've got to find Kristoff tomorrow and replace his sleigh! I imagine he probably thinks that I've just totally forgotten about him!"

Elsa studied her sister closely as she spoke about Kristoff. She noticed the softness in her eyes as she spoke of the ice harvester. She wanted to meet and get to know this young man who risked his life to try and save her sister. He was a commoner, but his heart seemed anything but common. She surely had to reward him for his service to the royal family beyond replacing his sleigh that was destroyed.

"Anna, I already spoke with Kai today, and we are in the process of acquiring the latest model sleigh for Mr. Bjorgman. You can give it to him tomorrow if you seem him. You can also tell him that I am naming him the Official Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle for his service to us. Then, I would very much like to be officially introduced to this young man. I imagine he's going to be a big part of our lives in the future."

"Really? Official Ice Master and Deliverer. Is that even a thing?"

Elsa yawned. It had been a long day, and she hadn't spent most of it sleeping like her sister had. "It is now. I'm the queen and proclaim that it is." She crawled beneath her covers and patted the bed. "Now, I love you more than anything, but can't keep my eyes open anymore. If you want, you can stay in here with me tonight. I wouldn't mind the company. However, I have to get some sleep."

Anna squealed and clambered next to her sister. She wasn't sure if she would ever get over the thrill of actually having Elsa again and knowing that she was no longer alone. Elsa, on the other hand, didn't have the heart to tell her sister to leave her room. She loved her too much and realized that she owed everything to her little sister with the big heart. Her sister had a lot to learn about life still, but she could teach her about love.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered. "I'm sorry."

That was a loaded two words and could be meant for so many things. "For what?" Anna asked.

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry for everything, but I'm also sorry that I asked you that I doubted you knew anything about true love. All you know is love, and you see the best in every person. I have a lot to learn from you."

"Wow. I need to teach Queen Elsa something? Interesting." She rolled over to face her sister, who was resting on her side. "So you think Kristoff is going to be a permanent fixture around here?"

Elsa barely had her eyes open but managed to tell her, "I think that as long as you want him around, he'll be around. Goodnight, Anna." She squeezed her sister's hand. "I love you."

"Goodnight, Elsa. I love you too." She felt Elsa's hand go limp as she quickly fell asleep then closed her eyes to to find sleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer in Arendelle truly was a beautiful thing to behold, even if it is an elusive season compared to the long and hardy winter. Elsa happily chatted with the people of Arrendale in the castle's courtyard, while watching several ships carrying foreign dignitaries sail out of the fjord. Children greeted her with smiles, men and women bowed happily when their eyes met. The fear that had been on their faces when she was fleeing her coronation ball was no longer there. Of course, she wasn't running like a hunted animal, escaped from captivity either. As soon as Anna returned from giving Kristoff his new sled, Elsa planned a special surprise for the people. She hoped they liked it. She needed to bring some joy to the day after the morning she had had with _him_.

It hadn't been necessary for her to see him before the French ambassador took him away, yet she knew that she needed to. There were questions she had to ask him before whatever fate befell him once he was on his own soil again. So, as the sun was just beginning to to peek over the mountains, she left her nearly comatose sister, dressed, and made her way to the tower.

When she got to his cell, she asked that the guards leave them after they opened the cell door. This wasn't a conversation to be had in earshot of others, for she was afraid of what would be said. She found him lounging on a cot to which he was chained, seemingly awaiting her arrival.

"How quickly the tables have turned, Elsa. Why just a matter of days ago you were the captive, and I the hero. Have you come to gloat, or to just do me in here and now?"

He was smug. She didn't like smug, but then she didn't like him anyway. She never had. To her, he seemed the worst sort of evil; the type who mirrors the qualities of others almost like a chameleon and uses it to his advantage.

She took a deep breath, straightened her back and defiantly addressed him, "I am neither here to gloat, nor to exact vengeance upon you. I have come to ask a simple question."

"Ask away. I'm not going anywhere." He wasn't even looking at her, but at his boots.

She stood motionless for what seemed like minutes. She wasn't sure if she wanted to ask, but ultimately knew that she needed to know the answer, even if it killed her. "The shackles," was all that she said.

He turned his head to look at her. "I may not have paid much attention to my tutors, but I'm fairly certain that wasn't a question." Yet he knew what she was trying to ask.

"The shackles!" she almost screamed. "Where did you get those shackles that completely covered my hands and fit them perfectly? You couldn't have had them made so quickly."

A devious grin grew across his mouth. "Oh Elsa, you know the answer to your own question. Your dear father had them made. He had that cell made especially for you, you witch! When I brought you back from the North Mountain, an old jailor came forward and told me that the previous king had made a cell and special shackles here, in the tower for a particular prisoner, but he never knew who. He said that he realized it was you when he saw your horrific display in the courtyard."

Elsa backed herself to the door of the cell, her hand clasping her chest. She knew that he was playing games with her mind, but that he also spoke some truth. Her rational mind told her that her father had the shackles and cell made, but that he never used them. Instead he trained her as his heir. Still he'd had them made.

She refused to allow Hans the satisfaction of getting upset in front of him, but she knew he must have felt the temperature of the cell drop significantly. The fact that there wasn't ice all over rather surprised her. She knew she had to get out of there before that changed. She couldn't appear weak to him, of all people, ever again.

"You are being deported back to your home country via the French ambassador. If you ever set foot on Arendelle soil again, it will be at your own risk, as you have committed treason. May your twelve older brothers deal with you justly." She quickly turned and left the cell without even searching his face for a reaction, an icy trail followed her as she fled the tower.

Her first impulse was to hide away in her room and lock the door, but she never wanted to do that again. She started for her study, but it had also been her father's, and she didn't want to think about him just then. So she ventured out into the courtyard and watched all of her subjects happily busying themselves with life on what she discovered to be a beautiful day.

She watched watched a group of children playing tag with Olaf. She had composed herself enough to wish Rapunzel and Eugene a joyful day of exploring Arendelle beyond the gates, doing those things that young lovers do. Then she spotted Anna showing her young man, Kristoff, his new sled. Anna was so happy and seemed so at ease with this young man. She laughed as she watched him lift her sister into the air, twirling her. He clearly loved the sled and probably Anna even more. She saw her sister kiss his cheek, then he leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips right in front of God and everyone, and she reciprocated!

She knew that when it came to the opposite sex (and everyone in general) she was very reserved, but Anna was possibly a little too free. At least she was too free for a member of the royal family. Elsa realized tat she was really going to have to have "that talk" with Anna soon. Possibly while Rapunzel was still there to help since she actually knew what she would be talking about and maybe wouldn't cause another eternal winter in the process. Yes, it was decided that "the talk" would have to occur before Rapunzel and Eugene returned to Corona.

She was determined to enjoy this day. It was to be a celebration of The Great Thaw and the permanent opening of the castle gates again. She wasn't going to worry about discussions that needed to be had or one she wished she hadn't had. Instead she was going to display her powers to her people when now that she had control of them. She wasn't going to let fear control her any more. She was at least going to fight against it rather than give in to it.

She created an ice skating rink on the courtyard and made the two fountains into beautiful ice sculptures, not the frightening, hideous things that were when she lost control. The people were cheering and enjoying her gift.

Anna slid over to her but wasn't in control of her feet. "I like the open gates," she admitted while Elsa held her up.

Elsa held on to her and assured her, "We are never closing them again," both literally and figuratively. She thought she had felt freedom in her ice palace, but _this_… this was true freedom. Just telling Anna that they were never closing the gates again brought a rush of joy to her heart. Using her powers for good, being able to enjoy their beauty proved to her that she wasn't a monster, nor a witch. Hans was wrong, her father in that desperate moment when he had those shackles made, was wrong. He was wrong to encourage her seclusion. He was wrong to fear her power. She loved Arendelle. She loved her family. That love was greater than her fears. She was going to be a good queen, a good cousin, and most importantly, _finally_ a good sister. She was finally going to teach Anna to ice skate, and they had fun with their snowman, their people, and the ice man and his reindeer.

When they had their fill of skating, Anna brought Kristoff to finally, formally meet Elsa. "Elsa, I would like to formally introduce you to my friend Kristoff Bjorgman, you knew Ice Master and Deliverer."

Elsa gladly accepted the introduction. "I am pleased to officially meet you, Mr. Bjorgman. Arendelle thanks you for your service. More importantly, I thank you for taking such good care of my sister. I can never fully repay for that."

He seemed rather shy, not nearly as forward and overly sugary sweet as Hans had been. His face was beet red, and he stammered and ran his hand though his hair as told her, "Your Majesty, please. That is, if it pleases you, please just call me Kristoff."

"Only if you call me Elsa as well."

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Elsa's demeanor suddenly turned serious. "Please don't call me ma'am! Why we can't be very apart in age!"

Kristoff laughed nervously, "Yes, Your… Ela!"

No. He definitely was no Hans, thank goodness. He was his own awkward self. He would fit in rather nicely with them.

Anna placed a hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "Kristoff relax! She's just my sister, Elsa."

"She's your family. No matter what else, that's the most important. Your Elsa… I want you to know that I will never do anything to hurt Anna or you."

Elsa was beginning to worry that Kristoff was afraid of her, but then she realized that he was only nervous about meeting Anna's older sister and guardian. She liked him even more, though not nearly as much as Anna. That talk must be had. She wanted nieces and nephews, but not any born on the wrong side of the blanket and hopefully none too soon.

* * *

She had discussed it with Rapunzel. It wasn't easy to bring up the subject, but thankfully after Rapunzel and Eugene met Kristoff the opening was there for the taking. Now, the two cousins were waiting for Anna to join them in Elsa's bedroom. They thought about doing it in Elsa's study or the library but realized that it was best in the privacy of Elsa's bedroom. Eugene was made aware of their mission and happily found any other part of castle to explore with Olaf. They definitely didn't want Olaf to crash the discussion and add his own commentary.

Anna came bounding in as her sister and cousin were finishing a cup of tea in the sitting area of Elsa's room, completely oblivious that her view of certain things was about to change. "Oh! Is Rapunzel going to join us for our girl time tonight?"

Elsa liked that Anna had come to expect spending their last waking time in the evenings together, just talking. It wouldn't last long though, and made what they were going to discuss all the more important. "For a bit tonight, Anna. There's something that Rapunzel and I think that we need to discuss with you." She motioned for Anna to join them in the sitting area.

Anna suddenly felt like she was about to be scolded for something, but she didn't know what. Rapunzel smiled a little nervously and nodded, trying to make her feel more comfortable. She sat next to Elsa on a love seat, and across from Rapunzel. "Okay, what do we need to discuss?"

Elsa took a deep breath, knowing that she needed to take the lead. "Anna, did Mama ever get to have a talk with you about relations between a husband and wife? Did she ever tell you how babies are created?"

Oh, she wasn't in trouble, she just wished that she was. "No-oooo, she didn't. I'm guessing she told you?"

Elsa took a rather long sip of tea, wishing it was wine. "Yes, when I was sixteen. That's why I was afraid that she hadn't yet with you when she was lost. I-I think that we are past the point where we need to discuss _it_."

"_It_?" Anna asked. Rapunzel was oddly quiet and looked like she was going to chew off her bottom lip.

Elsa's tea cup had frozen over, but she continued to speak. "Y-yes. When a man and a woman love each other, there is a physical act of love, more intimate than kissing that they can _do_ together, and this _act_ is how we make babies." She then began to explain the clinical aspect of marital congress to her sister. By the time she was finished Anna looked horrified, Elsa's tea cup had long since become a block of ice, and Rapunzel was then biting her lip in an attempt not to laugh. It was then her turn to step in and give both of her cousins a more human description of love making. She just hoped she didn't accidentally give away too many details!

"Okay Anna, now that you know the logistics I think you and Elsa both need to hear about the more pleasurable part of it. It can be _very_ pleasurable too. You definitely don't have to just lie back and think of Corona, or Arendelle on your part, until it is over like Granny suggested to me on my wedding day."

So it was that when Rapunzel was finished Anna and Elsa both looked a little shocked and wondered if they would be able to look at Eugene without blushing. Anna also thought about the kiss she had shared with Kristoff and how she could possibly see herself wanting more with him some day. Elsa was even more convinced that was a part of life she would never know. Rapunzel talked of "losing control" and "wild abandon" to the point where Elsa was certain that if she ever did find herself in such an intimate moment moment with a man, her powers would certainly cause a great deal of havoc. Unless that was, she actually would be fortunate to experience the deepest love. Then, the love would hopefully to prevent ice. Who would fall in love with the Snow Queen though? There were only so many ice harvesters and reformed thieves in to be had!


	4. Chapter 4

As summer was drawing to a close, the time was near for Rapunzel and Eugene to set sail for their return voyage to Corona. Before they left though, it was decided between Elsa and Anna that they wanted to take their cousins to Arendelle's annual Festival Of the Midnight Sun. Neither Elsa nor Anna had ever attended the festival, though they knew it was always a spectacular event with games, music, and a lively dance that lasted until the wee small hours of the next morning, since the sun never fully set. Anna had dreamed of attending since she was a little girl, but of course it never happened. The thought of attending, no matter how fun it seemed to everyone else, had always terrified Elsa.

Everything was different now though, and Elsa believed that she was more than ready to be among her people and possibly even to dance among them. More importantly, she was willing to allow Anna to enjoy such a special piece of Arendelle, and she wanted to share it with her cousins. It was to be a stupendous event that found the queen and the two princesses searching for just the right dresses to wear.

It was a summer festival, and it wasn't a formal state function. It definitely wasn't a ball, but a bygdedans, or village dance, where the primary music would come from a hardanger fiddle. So, they were each looking for something light, airy, and lacking a train as the dancing was to be of a livelier sort than at Elsa's coronation. There was even the possibility of galling. The girls rummaged through Elsa's wardrobe and realized that she didn't really have anything that didn't cover her from the top of her neck, down to her toes. Well, nothing except the dress she and made out of ice. While it was light and airy, it was also wholly too long and quite honestly tight for an event such as the Midnight Sun Festival. At the insistence of her sister and cousin, she conjured up a delightful, midnight blue dress with capped sleeves, a scooped neck, and a flowing skirt that billowed when she twirled. She fixed her hair in the loose braid she came to love on the North Mountain. Anna and Rapunzel liked the dress so much that they had her make them each one in emerald and violet respectively, causing the family resemblance to be particularly strong that night. Elsa and Anna managed to talk Rapunzel into wearing shoes, which still she rarely did.

Kristoff was unable to attend, because it was the busy season in ice harvesting, and he was taking his new position very seriously. So Eugene had the pleasure of escorting the three loveliest ladies in Arendelle to the celebration, even if his wife was complaining about having to wear shoes. Well, he and Olaf escorted them, because there was no way they were going to a festival without their friendly snowman.

As they walked together beyond the castle gates and into the village square, they were greeted by a lively, lovely celebration, illuminated by the sun that never set, with a children's choir giving a short concert, different contests, a grand amount of food, and of course, dancing at the end. Anna managed to find a booth selling chocolates, Rapunzel purchased a tiny ceramic unicorn for a friend back in Corona, and Eugene disappeared for a bit before presenting each of the ladies with beautiful wreaths of flowers with flowing ribbons that matched their dresses to crown their royal heads. Elsa, well Elsa just reveled in the unmitigated joy all around her. It was new and wonderful and filled her with warmth.

A local artist observed the young queen so happy with her sister and cousin, the orange glow of the midnight sun illuminating them from behind, making them seem rather ethereal. He carried the image in his head and later painted a portrait that he would present to Queen Elsa as a gift. It would grace the library of the castle for generations as one of the symbols of Arendelle's newest motto of "Amor dissipati," or "Love Will Thaw," and a similar one Elsa had made for her Uncle and Aunt hung in the castle in Corona as well.

A hardanger fiddle started playing near a wooden dance floor. Spirited dancing began, and Rapunzel was soon glad to have been wearing shoes as native Arendellian dancing included a great deal of jumping, clapping, and foot stomping.

Eugene stepped between Rapunzel and Elsa, leaned to Rapunzel's ear, and asked her, "Goldie, does this remind you of anything? Our first dance perhaps?" Rapunzel's glanced sideways at him, remembering her birthday three years before, when he took her to see the lanterns, and they found their new dream. Eugene extended his hand to her, "Care to dance, wife?"

Though they had never danced the steps before, Eugene and Rapunzel fit perfectly with the crowd and were certainly enjoying themselves. Olaf and Anna joined in and appeared to be doing as well as a young lady could when her partner was a snowman. It was obvious that she was experiencing pure fun, and that gave Elsa no small amount of joy.

Anna started a rather absurd dance that looked something like a cross between a chicken and an ape moving about and yelled to get Elsa's attention. "Hey Elsa, who do I remind you of? Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly!"

Elsa laughed heartily, not even bothering to cover her mouth with her hand as she often did. "Oh Anna, I am so sorry I ever made you dance with that horrible, little man!"

Anna grabbed her sister's arms, pulling her to the dance floor. "You can apologize by joining us!" To her surprise, she _did_ join them, and though she wasn't proficient, she delighted in it! They all soon found that so much dancing can cause a person to be very thirsty. The cider was good, but would have been better cold. Thankfully the resident queen was able to oblige the entire crowd by chilling it with just a touch of her hands. This caused the crowd to cheer, not just because she cooled the drinks, but because the royal family was there, celebrating Arendelle among them, not closeted behind the gates anymore.

If any citizens still harbored ill will toward their queen, it was diminished by her friendly interaction with everyone from the greatest noble to the lowliest fisherman. She danced and laughed with everyone, warming their hearts with her musical laughter.

Anna watched her sister being so open with amazement and thought back to the coronation ball when she had been so adamant against keeping the gates open. She was finally getting to live the life she had always dreamed of. Only one thing could have made her happier, but just then a large hand covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Anna knew only one person with hands that large, and excitedly turned around to find herself in his arms. "Kristoff! You made it!"

"Hello there, Fiesty Pants!" He greeted her, as she pecked his cheek. "I just finished supervising loading the latest harvest into the ice house for storage and remembered you planned to come to this little shin dig. It looks like you're having a wonderful time."

"It's even wonderfuler, er I mean _more wonderful_, now that you're here!" A slow song began to play. "Let's dance!" She pulled him to the dance floor before he could decline.

Elsa saw the couple join her cousins on the dance floor and noticed that that it was a couples' dance. She backed away from the dancing and watched as Olaf played with some of the town's children. Everywhere men and women coupled together, and it seemed so natural a thing to do for all of them, yet so alien to her. She ran her hand up and down her arm as she was want to do whenever she felt somewhat uncomfortable. With her head down, she continued walking and didn't notice the tall man standing beneath the trees, watching the activity on the dance floor himself.

"Oh!" Elsa exclaimed as she walked right into him! "I'm so sorry!"

"You might want to watch where you're going, miss! The fjord is just a few feet away, and I wouldn't want you to drown or get wet and cold." He rested his hands on her shoulders. Speechless that a stranger would just touch her, the queen and the Snow Queen at that, was just shocking. He had chestnut colored hair, brown with a hint of red. His eyes were emerald green, and he couldn't have been more than twenty-five years of age. His face was clean-shaven, his boots and breeches bespoke a military man, but he wore no formal jacket, only a spotless linen shirt. Altogether there was an air about him of regality and possibly wisdom. Elsa found herself oddly intrigued.

"Oh, the cold never bothered me anyway," she laughed with a wave of her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm not accustomed to such celebrations. I think I must be getting a little tired. I should have been paying attention to where I was walking."

"It's a pity," he told her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, wondering if she should be offended.

"It's a pity you're so tired. I was thinking of asking you to dance." He waited until he finished his last sentence to bow to her and smile an endearing smile that showed off one dimple, on his left cheek. He then extended his hand. "You look like a lady who needs to be danced with"

She took it, a little hesitantly, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Though she had danced that night, she had never danced with a single person before in her life. She had never known what it was to have a man's hand on her back. His other hand was grasping hers, their fingers intertwined, guiding her as they glided across the floor. It was exhilarating and frightening!

She could feel the ice traveling her veins, but then she looked up into his eyes, and it disappeared. It was all odd and confusing, but she didn't want for it to end! End it did, though. They had joined the dance late, and it ended quickly. The crowd started clapping, then it was over. "I thank you for the dance," he bowed to her.

She covered her embarrassed smile with her hand, wishing she was wearing her gloves. "The pleasure was mine."

The stranger offered his arm to escort her from the floor and found a chair for her. Then, surprisingly, he sat next to her. "You said that you aren't accustomed to such celebrations. I have to admit, neither am I."

"This is my first village dance," Elsa admitted, running her hands along her thighs nervously. "I've been to a ball once, but it didn't end well."

"Well, I must admit that I've been to my share of balls, but rarely do I get to enjoy a celebration such as this. It's much less confining, I think."

"Yes. Balls have their place, but I have enjoyed the freedom of tonight."

"Are you a native of Arendelle?"

She realized that he had no idea who she was! "Yes, she admitted. I have lived here all of my life."

He looked about the landscape with a scrupulous eye. "I have been to the four corners of the earth and sailed the seven seas, and I will admit that Arendelle is one of the most beautiful places I have ever visited."

She cocked her head to study this man. "You travel a great deal?"

"Yes, I'm a sailor. We actually just docked in Arendelle this evening. I saw this festive celebration and couldn't resist visiting it."

Just then she heard what was by then Rapunzel's familiar squeal and expected to be attacked with her cousin wanting details about her whatever it was with the man. Instead she flew into the arms of her dance partner, who thankfully stood when he heard her squeal.

"James! What are you doing here?" she asked him. Eugene followed, not far behind and extended his hand to the man. "Westbrooke, it's good to see you again!"

"I'm sorry, you know each other?" Elsa asked.

Razunzel turned to Elsa and giggled. "I apologize. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, this is my cousin James Westbrooke, Admiral of the Corona Navy. He's my mother's _nephew_!" She then turned to this James, who seemed surprised he had been dancing with the queen. "James, this is my cousin on my father's side, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Remember he was being presented to royalty, James bowed.

Elsa also remembered that she was the queen and not just another village girl at the dance and held her hand out for him to kiss. "The pleasure is mine, Admiral Westbrooke. It seems we share family?"

He smiled, showing off that dimple again and nodded toward Rapunzel. Elsa realized how much they favored each other. "My father, the late Duke of Westbrooke and the Verde Isle, was Queen Lillian's older brother. So yes, we share our rather _spirited_ cousin."

Rapunzel took the opportunity to fill in some of the missing pieces. "James's older brother, Fergus, is the current Duke of Westbrooke. He is married to Mary, and they have three sons, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. James also has a younger sister named Elinor."

"King Alfonse and Queen Lillian practically raised me. Since I am so far down the line of succession for the Duchy, I am very happy to serve my uncle and aunt in their navy. I am here, dear cousin," he turned back to Rapunzel and Eugene, "to escort your ship back to Corona when you depart. Uncle Alfonse wishes every precaution be taken for your return. As always, I am happy to be at your service."

"Since you are family, you must come stay at the castle until your departure," Elsa offered, knowing it would make Rapunzel happy, which it did.

She jumped up and down, clasping her hands, "Oh yes, James, you must! Elsa is going to take us up to the North Mountain in two days to show us her Ice Palace before we leave. You know you want to see it! You love wonders like that!"

"I wouldn't want to impose on Queen Elsa. I'm quite happy in my quarters aboard the Isabelle,"

Elsa's head snapped up at the mention of her mother's name. "The Isabelle?"

"The flagship of Their Majesties' Royal Navy is named for the king's beloved sister," Eugene informed her.

"How lovely," Elsa replied.

Anna met them as they started to walk back to the castle. The dance had finally ended. "Where's Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

Anna was very interested in the young man with her family, hardly even looking at Elsa. "Oh, he's exhausted from harvesting ice and went home. He said and Sven will be more than happy to drive us up to the North Mountain in his sled. Olaf went with him to see Sven. I am Princess Anna, by the way," she introduced herself to James.

Elsa's eyes grew large, realizing she forgot her manners. "Oh, Anna! This is Aunt Lillian's nephew, Admiral James Westbrooke. He has come to escort Eugene and Rapunzel back to Corona next week."

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet any cousin of my cousins. That doesn't make us related does it?" she asked, eyeing Elsa.

"Only by marriage, Your Highness," James laughed.

Rapunzel grabbed Anna and pulled her to where she and Eugene were walking, about ten paces behind Elsa and James, who were having what seemed like a conversation about ships. "James is staying at the castle with us until we depart, Anna."

Anna's eyes grew into saucers. "Oh!"

Eugene looked at his wife and cousin, "Just what are you up to, Goldie?"

Rapunzel squeezed his hand and only said, "Eugene!"


	5. Chapter 5

"This is the story of how I froze to death on a foreign mountain."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel chided her husband from the back of Kristoff's sled. "It's not that cold! It was far colder when we were stuck inside our cabin for days during the freeze!"

He crossed his arms and looked away from his wife, "The wind in my face is cold! It is absolutely freezing my smolder!" His attention turned to the queen sitting to his left, "And you!"

"Me?" Elsa asked.

"Yes you! You aren't wearing a cloak, or a hat, or mittens! Aren't you feeling just a bit nippy in that dress with no sleeves?"

Smugly she informed him, "The cold never bothered me anyway."

"The cold never bothered me anyway," he mocked in a high pitched voice. "Hey Westbrooke," he called to the man sitting up front with Anna and Kristoff, "Aren't you freezing in your skivvies?"

"No, I am not, Fitzherbert." The young man glanced behind him. "My bridge coat is more than warm enough, and this is nothing compared to standing on the bridge of a ship in the middle of a winter storm at sea. This is rather delightful, if I do say so myself. Also, please refrain from mentioning my undergarments in mixed company."

"Westbrooke, have I told you lately that you're annoyingly fastidious?" Eugene asked.

"Yes, this morning at breakfast."

Olaf hopped along the sled. "Oh look! We're here!"

Kristoff slowed the sled to a stop, allowing their guests the full prospect of Elsa's ice palace. They were each awed at the sight of her creation. Elsa, on the other hand, didn't feel the pride in it that she did when Anna first discovered her there during the freeze. _Things_ had happened there. She had wanted to take everyone there to enjoy it, but now she just wanted to go back to their lives in Arendelle.

"Elsa, you created this?" Rapunzel asked, amazed. "It's beautiful!"

Elsa didn't respond, she only rubbed her arms causing Eugene to think that maybe the cold _did_ bother her. Anna answered for her, "Yes, she did! Isn't is amazing? To think my big sister created all of this beauty on her own. She has such a gift!"

Kristoff unharnessed Sven and gave him a carrot while staring up at the magnificent palace. "Ice is my life, and this is just flawless."

Eugene leaned against a hard snowdrift to admire Elsa's handiwork, when the snowdrift suddenly stood up and grabbed Eugene with claw-like hands. "No trespassing!" the snowdrift growled.

James pulled out a his sword to protect the ladies. "Oh look, it's Marshmallow!" Olaf laughed. "Hey, big fella!"

Kristoff ran up to Elsa and asked her, "Hey Elsa, can you do us a favor and tell him you actually want us here this time?"

Elsa walked over to her giant snowman and gently told him, "You can put him down. Everyone here can stay today. You're a good snowman."

Marshmallow sat Eugene next to Rapunzel. Eugene squinted and stared at the giant's head. "Is he wearing a tiara?"

Elsa hadn't even thought about the crown she so carelessly threw away the last time she had been there. "My crown?" she asked.

Marshmallow took the crown from his head and handed it to Elsa. "For you, Mama."

"Mama?" Eugene and Rapunzel mouthed to each other.

Elsa accepted the crown with a sigh. She supposed that in a way she was Marshmallow's mother, and Olaf's too. "Thank you for keeping it safe for me. I must have lost it here before."

"I take care of everything, Mama," the giant happily told her.

"Yes, you do. I'm very proud of you. My friends and I are going to be up here a while. Can you be a good boy and keep an eye out for wolves or bears?"

The giant was more than happy to oblige his "mama" and perched himself on the edge of the cliff, watching for anything that he might have deemed as dangerous. Rapunzel, Eugene, and James just watched in disbelief. Thankfully Anna broke the ice, so to speak, and took Rapunzel by the hand to show her the inside of the palace with Eugene and Kristoff not far behind them.

Ever so gradually, Elsa entered her ice palace for the first time since Hans had captured her there. Her eyes, big as blue saucers looked upon her creation with new eyes. She didn't see the freedom she had felt when she built it. She saw everything she had been running away from. She saw Weselton's men shooting their crossbows at her. She saw Hans telling her not to be the monster they all thought she was. She saw Anna begging her to return to Arendelle with her. She saw herself losing control when Anna was pleading with her and accidentally striking her heart. She saw her worst nightmares coming true there.

While the others were appreciating the beauty and splendor of the lower floors, Elsa climbed to the top of the tower. The remains of the chandelier that had fallen and knocked her unconscious were still scattered about. The walls of ice she had formed to shield from arrows remained, arrows still lodged within. There was nothing beautiful about what she saw there.

"It looks as if quite a struggle occurred here," a deep voice came from the stairway.

Elsa found James standing there looking at the carnage of her creation. His emerald eyes showing concern. "I was fighting for my life," she admitted barely about a whisper.

James nodded. "I have seen the aftermath of many altercations, large and small. They always leave scars," he ran a hand over one of the embedded arrows, "both externally and _internally_. You don't seem nearly as pleased to be here as your sister is."

Elsa walked to the open wall where she had almost pushed one of Weselton's men to his death and shuddered. The midday sun shone about her, causing an ethereal shimmering effect that almost took his breath away as she responded to him. "I thought that I would be happy to bring everyone here. When Anna first found me here, all I wanted to do was to show her what I _could_ do. Then I remembered what I _had done _to her and ended up doing worse to her. I spent thirteen years of our lives pushing her away in order to protect her, and I ended up almost killing her anyway."

She looked at him. He was leaning against the wall, head cocked, just listening to her. "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I hardly even know you."

He smiled, showing off that single dimple again. "I've been told that I'm an excellent listener. It's a very good trait to have when I'm on more diplomatic missions for our uncle."

"You didn't seem surprised by my powers when Rapunzel first mentioned coming here, why is that?" Elsa asked.

"I was docked in Corona when Uncle received his first, lengthy letter back from Rapunzel describing everything that had occurred at your coronation and after. He had known about your powers. Apparently your mother confided in him long ago. I have to admit that he sent me to escort Rapunzel and Eugene back to Corona, because he wanted me to assure him that you and the princess have recovered from the ordeal and to be of any assistance to you."

"My uncle places a great deal of trust in you, doesn't he?"

"I suppose," he wasn't very interested in talking about himself.

"I suppose," she repeated, "that if Uncle Alfonse trusts you, then possibly I should as well. Tell me, what do you think of a queen who is cursed with magical powers of ice and snow? As a diplomat, would you pursue relations with her kingdom? Would rather ignore that kingdom? Or, would you fear it, possibly making war with it?"

He pushed off of the wall and paced about for a bit, contemplating his answer. She noticed that he scratched his clean-shaven chin as he thought. "Your Majesty, I have traveled all along the globe. I have seen wonders that would amaze even you. I have a cousin who had magical hair, whose tears healed the man she loves. Your powers are only a curse if you let them be a curse. They can also be a gift. It's what you do with them. As such, I would want to assess the entire situation before making any decision. I would want to learn whether or not the queen had nefarious designs. It's definitely not something that could be decided within a matter of hours or possibly even days. That said, getting to know you, I would gladly pursue relations with… your kingdom, of course."

Something about the way that he answered her caused her cool demeanor to warm. She had no idea how to respond to his openness, so she suggested, "We should go down to the others."

He bowed in acceptance and offered his arm to her. Without really analyzing it, she took it before she knew what she was doing. If he felt a tinge of cold beneath his coat, he said nothing. She released it before the others saw and fled to her join her sister and cousin. He was intrigued by this Snow Queen who seemed far warmer than anyone would have believed.

They shared a picnic lunch and Eugene, a natural storyteller, told tales of his adventures while living on the wrong side of the law as Flynn Rider. Anna suggested he write a book, as it would surely become a classic. Eager for more stories of adventure, Anna begged Eugene to tell more, but his voice had become hoarse and raspy. It was then that Rapunzel made a request to her cousin.

"James, why don't you tell us the tale of Mor'du?" Her giant eyes were pleading.

"Ooh yes!" Anna chimed in. More pleading eyes. He looked to Elsa. Her eyes weren't pleading, but they certainly were inquisitive.

"I've told you about my younger sister, Elinor, haven't I?" They nodded. "Her middle name is Merida, and she is named for my mother's ancestor and her mother. Merida, the daughter, was a princess like you ladies. It was time for her to be betrothed to the heir of another clan, but she chose to change her own fate. She did, but not before turning her mother and brothers into bears." He stopped, watching their reactions. It seemed everyone was interested in the tale, even the two who had already heard it countless times.

Once he had finished the tale, everyone, even the snowman seemed tired. Kristoff stood up, yawned like the mountain man that he was, and sadly suggested they return to Arendelle before the day grew too late. He wasn't very interested in being chased in his sled by wolves again.

Two days later, Princess Rapunzel, Prince Eugene, and Admiral Westbrooke set sail for Corona. There were many hugs and tears as the cousins said their goodbyes. Rapunzel managed to get Elsa to tentatively agree to attend a trade summit that was to be held in Corona the following spring, and Anna promised to be a faithful correspondent. Elsa didn't have to make such a promise, because she was diligent in her letter writing as she was in all of her duties.

Before Admiral Westbrooke boarded the Isabel, he took his formal leave of the queen and princess. Anna, feeling like she had known him for years rather than a matter of days gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek, causing her sister to giggle a dignified giggle that she attempted to cover with her hand at his shock. He bowed before the queen and took her hand in his when she offered it. He pressed it to his lips, appreciating their smooth coolness, holding it there a little longer than was officially necessary. He still held on to it as he stood back on his feet, smiling at her, never taking his gaze off of her eyes.

Elsa felt a blush rising again on her cheeks and was compelled to do something that she had never imaged doing before. She kissed his cheek. "Godspeed, Admiral Westbook!" She told him, straightening his not untidy uniform. Anna turned her head to her sister, mouth agape. James thanked the queen, then ran up the gang plank barking orders to his men.

The sisters stood on the dock, watching the two ships make their way out of the fjord, waving at their cousins and the admiral who was too busy at his job for such frivolity. Anna wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist, and Elsa wrapped hers around Anna's shoulder. The two sisters leaned into each other, heads touching. "I'm going to miss them," Elsa admitted.

"Me too," Anna agreed. "What was that about with James?"

Elsa turned them toward the castle and started the walk back. "What was what?"

"Oh come on!" Anna pleaded with a bit of a growl in her voice. "What was with that goodbye?"

Elsa just kept walking. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Anna."

"Elsa!"

"Anna!"


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa and Anna slowly found a new normal for their lives after their relations from Corona left Arendelle. Elsa was often awake early in the morning, preparing for the day's meetings with her council, petitioners to the crown, and shuffling through the piles and piles of paperwork that never stopped needing her attention. She made a point to spend every evening and at least one entire day a week with Anna and also encouraged her sister to do more than putter around the castle with Olaf or tag along with Kristoff. While Elsa had been effectively running the kingdom from behind the gates before her coronation, she realized that Anna had fallen into a routine of idleness. Being her heir presumptive, Anna needed to take at least a few affairs of state and begin sitting in on the weekly council meetings. Elsa even gave her a desk next to hers in her study so that she could handle some of the paperwork _and_ they could spend more time in each other's company. Anna, on the one hand, liked the idea of being given jobs to do that were of importance. On the other, she found it difficult to stay awake during a great many of the council meetings.

Her favorite task was to spend time at the Arendelle Orphanage, since she apparently was their patron. She would play games with the children, feed and rock the babies, and read stories to them. She started to look forward to the day each week when she would go to the orphanage and learned the joy of doing for others. She started talking so much about the different children and the fun she had with them that she even managed to talk Elsa into spending a day there with her.

Elsa had nothing against visiting the orphanage. In fact, she adored children - she always had. It was just that… Well, the last little child she had spent any time with had been Anna, and she had hurt her with her powers. It was true that she now knew the secret to controlling her powers, but the thought of hurting one of those innocent little babes frightened her to no end. Yet she went. Anna had asked, and she was loathe to deny her anything.

They entered the orphanage, met with a dozen little voices calling, "Anna! Anna!" It was obvious that she was loved by the children and workers alike. When they saw that Elsa had joined her, the women who ran the orphanage quickly bowed to their queen, and the children attempted to do the same. Elsa quickly thanked them, had them stand, and asked where she could be of use. Anna had her go outside with the children who were able to walk on their own.

"Do the magic!" Anna begged, like she did when she was no bigger than some of the children there. Elsa worried that another accident would happen, but Anna sensed her worries and set her straight. "It's not going to happen again, Elsa. You know what you're doing now."

Elsa let out a heavy sigh and agreed. She covered the yard in snow, complete with large drifts for the children to jump in. She stood off to the side, watching Anna and the children frolic and play in the snow, when she was surprised by a snowball to the side of her face. Anna mischievously waved to her sister. Then she had to take cover when Elsa threw an onslaught of snowballs, pelting her until she surrendered in defeat. They then played with the children, just as they had when they had been children. The laughs, screams, and giggles could be heard for several city blocks. The citizens of Arendelle would have been surprised to learn that at least half of the ruckus came from their regal and dignified queen.

Once the royal sisters and the older children were adequately worn out from their snow play, they gathered inside as Anna read a few chapters from a storybook to them. Again, Elsa just watched, off to side, until she heard a commotion in the kitchen. Miss Kjersti, who was in charge of the orphanage, was holding a crying baby girl no more than three months old but was needed in the kitchen. Without asking the queen, she foisted the infant into Elsa's arms.

Shocked and afraid, Elsa started to feel ice gather on the baby's blanket. Then she remembered how, with her mother's help, she would hold Anna as a baby and rock her. She held the child to her chest, started making shushing sounds, and found her way to a rocking chair.

Elsa rocked the infant until she stopped crying. She looked down past the blanket covering the babe and gazed into her eyes. They were a dark, dark blue like the sky on a winter morning. She had a tuft of reddish brown hair that seemed to want to stick up everywhere, and a sweet little mouth with rosebud lips. Elsa felt as if the baby was looking into her soul as they rocked together. She freed one of her hands and held a finger out, which the baby grasped, smiling. Whatever ice accumulated along the baby's blanket melted then and there.

"You are a sweet thing, aren't you, Baby Girl? I knew a little girl like you once. She was very sweet as well and grew up to be the bravest, most loving person I'll ever know. Do you know, I am an orphan, just like you? I lost my parents three and half years ago. I don't know which is worse, experiencing the loss of parents, or never knowing them? Look at you, though. You'll not be with a home long."

The baby coo'd, and Kjersti returned from the kitchen. "I sorry I just threw little Adelheid at you, Your Majesty. Nina is new and apparently isn't very good with the stoves just yet. I'll take her now, if you wish."

Elsa never took her eyes off of little Adelheid but answered, "That's okay. We're doing just fine right here, together." She finally looked up at Kjersti and asked her, "Do you know anything about her family?"

Kjersti shook her head. "No. She was left on our doorstep in a basket when she couldn't have been more than a week old. She's such a pretty thing. I imagine it won't be long before a family adopts her."

Elsa looked down at the bundle holding on to her finger again. "I certainly hope she is adopted soon. She deserves a family to love and cherish her."

Once Elsa finally relinquished Adelheid, she walked about the orphanage, taking note of all the things she and Anna could do to improve conditions. She found a group of boys playing with a toy castle.

"What's going in the castle, boys?" She asked.

The smallest boy answered, "We're going to slay the monster living in the tower, Your Majesty!"

"Th-there's a monster in your tower?" She felt something catch in her throat.

"Yes, and we must slay it in order to bring peace to the kingdom!" the biggest boy declared.

She backed away and found Anna. "We need to go home… NOW!"

Anna studied her sister and saw a look she hadn't seen on her face since her coronation day. Quickly, she said her goodbyes and gathered her things so that they could leave. Elsa was eerily quiet as they walked back to the castle. Anna could tell that she was distressed, but was learning that sometimes it was better not to say anything at all when Elsa got like that. She didn't even say anything when they passed the castle's tower, and Elsa sped her pace home, holding her hands to her chest. She didn't say anything when Elsa skipped dinner that night and retired early to bed.

Anna had had enough of not saying anything when she was walking past _the room_, the room she hadn't entered in over three years: her parents' room, to get to Elsa's room. Usually she would walk past without even looking at the door, but this time she heard sobbing from the other side. Only one person in the castle had access to that room other than her, and that was her sister.

Without thinking about all of her past reservations, she threw open the door and searched the dark suite of rooms for her sister. She found her slumped up against a wall, holding a frost-covered frame in her hand. Anna gently took the frame from Elsa's hand, brushed off the frost, and discovered that it was a daguerreotype of their parents. "Elsa?" she quietly asked.

"Anna, I'm not fit for company right now. Y-You should leave me alone. I-I don't trust myself right now, and neither should you." Elsa's voice was cracked and shaking.

Anna placed her hands on her hips and determinedly replied, "Well, it's a good thing that I'm not company. Do you know that I haven't been in here since I they left for that trip to Corona? I haven't been strong enough to be somewhere where I could feel their presence so much."

"I-I come in here all the time. I think in here often and ask them their opinion on different things, but now I'm realizing that there is one opinion of theirs that I wish I didn't now know."

"What's that?"

Elsa lifted her head to meet Anna's eyes, blue eyes to blue eyes. "Anna, our parents thought that I was a monster."

"Wait, _what_?"

"They were afraid of me. They thought that I was some sort of monster and were afraid of me."

"No!"

"Yes, Anna! I used to tell myself it wasn't so, but… the shackles… they had to have been forged long before my coronation. They fit my hands like a pair of perfectly, custom tailored gloves. Hans confirmed they were already made and in a specially prepared cell long before my coronation." she stopped, silently staring at her hands.

Anna slumped next to her sister, trying to fully comprehend the tumult of emotion and realization flowing from her. "Shackles?"

Elsa nodded, and the air in the room started to grow even colder. "When Hans and his search party brought me back from the North Mountain, they took me to the tower where there was a room already prepared for me with custom-made shackles that covered my hands. I was so scared, knowing Hans planned to kill me that my fear froze the entire cell enough to where I could break free, but there's no mistaking who had the shackles made and the cell prepared. It was the same person who gave me my first pair of gloves and every pair after for ten years. The person who taught me to 'conceal, don't feel."

There was so much anguish in Elsa's eyes that Anna's heart broke just looking at her sister. "Papa?" she asked.

"Papa," Elsa answered. "It was his idea to close the gates, to reduce the staff, and to separate us after the accident. He was afraid of what I would do you, to the kingdom, to _him_. What I don't understand is why he didn't just lock me in the tower to begin with?"

Without really thinking, Anna tilted her head and told her, "Mama."

"Mama?" Elsa asked, unable to believe what Anna was telling her.

"Yes, Mama. I often overheard some serious discussions between the two of them when I was wandering the halls. I didn't understand it then, but now it's all becoming clearer. Mama would argue with him to treat you differently, _normally_. She begged him to let us spend more time together. What we went though broke her heart, and she wanted us to be together. I don't think that she believed you are a monster. As to Papa… I've been growing very angry with him lately."

"You have?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! You told me everything that Grand Pabbie told you when the first accident happened. It's like something snapped, and he went into full panic mode and only heard the bad things! He made you fear yourself! He kept us apart! He made our childhoods miserable! You can't tell me you weren't miserable, all alone. I know that I was! I was so lonely that I was willing to marry the first man who showed any interest in me, because I was so frightened of spending the rest of my life behind closed gates again! Mama, she couldn't have done anything. He wasn't just her husband but the King! There was no going against the sovereign's orders and dictates!"

Anna paced around the room as Elsa watched. "You have a gift, Elsa. It's a beautiful gift, and he tried to suppress it and hide it! I saw you with that baby girl today, and you are no monster. A monster couldn't feel love, and you seem to have more love within you than anyone I've ever known!"

"You think _this_," she held out her hands like the were covered in dirt or blood, "is a gift?"

"Yes, Elsa, I do! I truly do believe it is a gift." She stooped down to Elsa. "Papa was wrong. He may have been king. He may have seemed wise and strong, but he was so very, very wrong about this."

Elsa's tear-stained eyes started to glimmer with an ounce of joy again. She analyzed every word that Anna told her in her head. She knew that Anna was right. Her father had been wrong about how to control her powers. He was wrong about her. She would get past this with her sister. "Would you like to build a snowman, Anna?" She even smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The lush greens of summer in Arendelle turned into the vibrant yellows, oranges, and reds of autumn. Leaves fell from the trees, and the scent of frost, natural frost, was born into the air. Soon it was winter, and The Queen and Princess of Arendelle began preparing for their first Jul, or Christmas season, since reopening the gates and reconnecting. They were both excited to decorate together for the first time since they were little children. They planned to take part in all of the traditional holiday festivities from a ball in the Great Hall to having the children from the orphanage over for Little Christmas Eve to decorate the castle's Christmas tree and to hand out presents to them.

Since that first day at the orphanage with Anna, Elsa made it a priority to go with her as often as she possibly could. She no longer stood along the sidelines, but helped to change diapers, feed hungry children, played with them, and even helped as much as she could in the kitchen. Mostly, she spent time with little Adelheid. There was a connection between them. The baby girl lit up whenever her eyes focused on Elsa, and truth be told, Elsa's lit up when she saw Adelheid. Every time she left the orphanage, her heart ached a bit as she was parted from that sweet baby girl. If she had been a normal woman, or even a normal queen, she knew that she would have seriously considered adopting the dear child as her own. However, she wasn't a normal person. She had special powers. Every day she had to convince herself that she wasn't a monster like father at least partly thought that she was. She wanted them to make them a gift like Anna believed that they were, but she was still just learning how to make that so. No, Adelheid deserved a normal home with normal parents who didn't have years of baggage attached to them.

So she hoped and prayed for the best for Adelheid and continued on her own journey. One day as Christmas neared, that journey found her in the attics of the castle with Anna, searching for all of the royal decorations. They hadn't really celebrated Christmas since the gates were closed, and it was difficult finding the decorations.

"I never realized how much _stuff_ was stored up here, gathering _dust_!" Elsa complained, trying to wipe the dust from her arms.

Anna laughed at her sister's neatness, then sneezed, causing Elsa to laugh at her sister. She kneeled next to a trunk and noticed the blazing, golden sun of the Coronian insignia upon it. "Anna, look! This trunk must have been Mama's!" She gingerly ran her hands along the burnished wood, trying to feel some connection to her mother.

Anna ran over and dropped to her side, just gazing at it. "Do you think we should open it?"

Elsa turned to her sister with wide eyes. "I-I don't know. Do you have any idea what is in here?"

Anna placed a hand atop one of her sister's. "No clue."

Elsa shook her head, "It's almost like an invasion of privacy."

Anna turned her head from side to side, studying the trunk. "Maybe, but I feel like there's something in there that might shed some light into Mama's life. I didn't know that I needed to get to know her better until I couldn't."

"I know. I pushed her away probably more than I did you. She only wanted to love me, and I let my fear keep her from me." She squeezed Anna's hand, smiling a slight smile. "Let's do it. Maybe there are some answers to questions we didn't even know we had in there."

Anna only nodded, and then they began unlocking the latches that were stiff from years of not being used. They found sketches of places they recognized around Arendelle, some that must have been in Corona, some of their father, and some that had to have been them as babies. There were dresses that looked like something she would have worn in the warmer climate of Corona. Then there were journals. Over half of the trunk was filled with leather clad journals with the year engraved on each. The earliest one they found was from the year she would have been around twelve years old. The newest one was from the year she was thirty-seven, the year before the shipwreck. What they found was a treasure chest.

"Wow!" was all Anna could say. Elsa had no words. She ran her hands along the leather, feeling what her mother had once held in her hands, pondering the words within. "Would you like to read them?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"Who, me?" Anna asked.

"Yes, _you_," Elsa stated.

Anna picked up one of the journals. "Don't you want to?"

How could she explain to Anna that she was afraid of what might be written in the last eighteen years' worth of journals? "I, I don't know. I don't think I'm strong enough to find out what she thought of me."

"Oh Elsa. You know that Mama loved you."

"Yes, but Papa did too, in his own way."

Anna offered a suggestion, "Why don't you let me read them first to see what they say?"

Elsa nodded. "I'll have a couple of the footmen carry this to your room. We should get back to finding the decorations." Then she abruptly got up and went back to business.

Anna _did_ read her mother's journals, and within the pages she found a kindred spirit. Actually she found someone very much like her what she imaged Elsa would have been like had she lived a less difficult life. She found a sister who adored her older brother, feared meeting the young man she had been betrothed to, then fell in love with him after all the worry. She skipped around in the years, more curious about some times than others. Then she found one that she knew Elsa needed to read. It was from the year before Elsa was born. She was certain she found answers to some of those questions that Elsa didn't even know to ask. There were passages that she wanted to underline but didn't dare mark in the journal.

_I managed to talk Henrik into going for a walk into the woods, despite the snow. I had something special that I needed to tell him, and I wanted to do it somewhere private and beautiful. It was a splendid day, and the snow glistened and sparkled so beautifully. Though it snowed in Corona, it never did this much or seemed so magnificent! I truly have fallen in love with not just my husband, but his lovely kingdom as well! I didn't think I could ever love a place as much as Corona._

_We found the most amazing thing, a flawless rose, white as the new fallen snow, blooming in winter! Henrik informed me that legend tells that such a rose holds mystical powers born of winter air and mountain rain. I then told him that something, or rather someone, else was to be born come summer. He asked if I was certain, and I told him I had had my suspicions for a few months but hadn't wanted to tell him until I was almost certain. He was so elated that he picked me up, twirling me around in circles until we were both dizzy._

_Then the most amazing thing happened. I stumbled a bit, coming into contact with the rose. A thorn pricked my finger. It stung a bit, but I also felt a shiver of cold race throughout my body. The shiver caused the babe inside me to flutter. I pulled Henrik's hand to my stomach, and he felt it as well! The thorn prick was then forgotten as we celebrated our future heir together. What a truly blessed day! I cannot wait until summer!_

The next interesting one she found was from when Elsa was around four months old.

_Today was a stupendous day in the castle! Elsa laughed for the first time! It was a real, honest, sweet, adorable giggle that turned into squeals of joy. It happened when Henrik was playing peek-a-boo with her while she sat in my lap. She was so adorable that at first we didn't notice the snowflakes falling around us. _

_Then we did notice them. Henrik grew cautious, and Elsa sensed his panic and grew upset. The room turned extremely cold. I clutched Elsa to me, trying to calm her and myself. It worked, and she quit crying. That is when the temperature of the room arose back to normal. Henrik and I just looked at each other, unsure of what to do._

_I took Henrik's hand, brought it to where I held Elsa to my chest and assured him that all would be well. I realize that our Elsa has a gift. It __is__ a gift. She is a gift, and this ability of hers will be as well. Now I just have to convince Henrik of it._

Then she found another interesting one dated from when Elsa was four, and she was one.

_The most interesting thing happened today. Anna was upset due to cutting her teeth, and Elsa was trying to make her feel better. Not knowing what else to do, Elsa just instinctively froze one of Anna's teething toys, giving her something cool to chew. Then she created a little snow flurry to distract her from her pain. Since she has gained control of her faculties, she has also had more control of her powers. She only uses them to make Anna happy, as it is obvious she loves her sister more than anything. Henrik worries that something could happen, as her powers seem to be getting stronger, but I know my little rose who blooms in winter could never hurt anyone, especially Anna. They only seem out of her control when she is scared or upset. Someday she will be an excellent mother._

Anna grabbed those journals and ran into Elsa's study, interrupting a meeting with the trade minister. She apologized and waited for the meeting to end, and for Elsa to chastise her. It would be worth it, she surmised.

Elsa sat at her desk, rubbing the bridge of her nose, trying to stave off a headache. "Anna, you know that you can't just burst in here for no reason! I have a difficult enough time as it is with Minister Solem. He doesn't think a woman should sit on the throne. I swear, the only reason he respects me at all is because of my powers! "

"Yes, but Elsa," Anna countered, "I read a few things in Mama's journals today that I think you should take a look at."

Elsa waved her off. "Not now, Anna. I have several documents to read and sign before we have the orphans here tonight to celebrate Little Christmas Eve." She was still afraid of what she didn't know.

Anna persisted. "But Elsa. I really think you should read these passages, NOW! Trust me!"

Elsa observed the serious look on her sister's face, and motioned for her to sit next to her. "Where shall I start?"

Anna ran to her, dropping the journals on the desk. She pointed to where she had bookmarked each. "Read this one first. Then this one. Then this one."

Elsa did read them. She read them over and over and over again, forgetting everything else on her desk. The bells in the cathedral started to toll the time when both sisters needed to begin preparing for the evening celebrations. She sat the journals down on her desk, got up, and stared out the window with new eyes once again.

Anna came up behind Elsa and wrapped her arms around her. "You are not a monster, Elsa. You are a gift. I have skimmed through page after page, year after year, and Mama never stopped believing that, and she knew you better than anyone else. Also, your powers aren't a curse. They obviously came from that rose! Your powers are as much a gift as Rapunzel's were! It's a gift!"

"It's a gift," Elsa whispered to herself, rethinking _everything_ again.

"That's what I said," Anna replied.

Elsa spun around, grabbing Anna by the shoulders. "Anna, would you be opposed to someone new coming to live in the castle with us?"

"Who? Are you thinking about James?" she slyly asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No, don't be ridiculous, Anna. I barely know the man, and I honestly don't even know myself well enough to become involved with anyone right now. No. I was thinking. I was thinking of adopting Adelheid." She braced for whatever onslaught Anna was going to give.

"You want to adopt a baby?"

Elsa started pacing as she explained herself. "We have so much, Anna, and she has no one. She is so sweet, and I feel such a connection to her. I've only felt that sort of connection with you. You're always hinting at my possible marriage, but I don't know if I am ever going to marry. I don't know if any man will want to marry me. I won't marry just any man, and I won't give my authority to anyone else. That doesn't mean that I don't want children. I've always wanted at least a child. A year ago, I didn't think that could happen, but now I believe that I _can_ be a good mother." She stopped and searched Anna's eyes for something, but Anna just stared. "I love her, Anna," she admitted.

Anna embraced her sister. "Then go and get our girl, Elsa!"

They left the study to prepare for the evening, and stopped by their old nursery on the way to their rooms. Everything was as it had been, including Anna's old Elsa and Anna baby dolls. "It will be nice to have this room be used again," Anna told her. "We're getting a baby!"

"I'm getting a baby!" Elsa nervously told herself.

That night's Little Christmas Eve celebration was the brightest, happiest in the castle for years. The children loved decorating the giant tree, playing with Olaf and Sven, singing Christmas carols with Kristoff as he played the lute, and opening their gifts. Elsa and Anna laughed and enjoyed the evening. Anna even managed to get Kristoff under the mistletoe.

One thing was missing though. Elsa searched the faces of the children and saw no sign of Adelheid. Of course someone would likely have to hold her most of the time, but she was nowhere to be seen. She worried her little girl was ill and started to panic. Before the evening ended she found Miss Kjersti and enquired after her.

"Your Majesty, I must thank you for this evening. The children have never known such a splendid Jul."

"Neither have I, Miss Kjersti. I haven't seen Adelheid tonight? Nothing is wrong, is it?" She was certain the lady could hear the fear in her voice.

"Oh no! Nothing is wrong at all! She was adopted by a lovely farming couple yesterday. Their only child perished in an accident last year, and they were ready to open their home to another child. They fell in love with her instantaneously."

Elsa's heart dropped. "She's been adopted?"

"Yes! I imagine she is having a wonderful first Christmas along with her new parents."

"That's wonderful," Elsa dully told her as she walked away. Suddenly the Great Hall seemed too confining and warm despite the dropping temperature. Tears stung her eyes. Something caught in her throat. She fled to her room before anyone could see her upset. After everyone else had gone for the night, Anna found sitting alone in her dark, frozen room.

"Elsa?" she asked before she knocked. "What's wrong? Why aren't you still happy?"

Her voice betrayed the anguish in her heart. "We aren't getting a baby in the castle, Anna."

"Wait, what?"

"Adelheid was adopted by another family yesterday. She's gone."

"Oh." She slumped next to her sister. "You can adopt another baby if you want?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. Adelheid was my baby. I don't want another - not just yet."

"You're the queen, take her from that other family!" Anna demanded.

Elsa laughed bitterly. "What kind of queen would I be if I did that? I couldn't do that to her new mother. I know just how much it hurts."

"I wish there was something that I could do, Elsa, to take this pain away from you."

Elsa hugged her sister and rested her head on her shoulder. "Just being here with me is enough, Anna. I'll be ok. It just wasn't meant to be. We still have so much to be thankful for this Christmas. I may not have a daughter, but I have my sister back. That is more than enough."

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"You really are a rose who blooms in the winter. Someday I know that you'll be the perfect mother."


	8. Chapter 8

She had been impulsive. It had been a rash decision that she hadn't even begun to think through enough, so the outcome was actually a blessing. At least that's what Elsa kept telling herself every day she walked past the empty nursery. Rather than focus on how disappointed she was that Adelheid would never be hers, she decided to focus all of her energy into starting the new year off being the best queen for Arendelle and also the sister she had always wanted to be for Anna.

Anna: the sister she had missed so much for so long. She was going to have a birthday, turning nineteen, soon. _Nineteen years old_. To Elsa, a part of her would always think of Anna as the five-year-old imp who couldn't sleep because the sky was awake. Yet she wasn't. Anna was this strong, intelligent, brave, albeit clumsy and sometimes awkward, grown woman. At times, it was difficult for Elsa not to treat her as the five-year-old she had been when last they had been close. She wanted to do something special for this sister of hers for her birthday. It had to be something she would love and possibly not expect. She thought about all of the times she had seen Anna happiest, and one moment kept coming to mind. It had been at her coronation ball, before she had disappeared with Hans and before The Great Freeze.

Anna had actually enjoyed that painful, awkward dance with that bigoted, horrible little Duke. She had admitted to Elsa in that brief moment of closeness they had shared that she wished it could always be like that night. Then Elsa's fear took control, and soon everything got out of hand. Thankfully things were different now. She and Anna were really, truly close, and her powers were common knowledge. There was no more concealing and bottling up her emotions. So, despite the fact that large groups of people still frightened her more than she cared to admit, she decided to throw Anna the grandest birthday ball she could.

She had initially wanted the ball to be a surprise, but realized that would be impossible, so she brought the subject up over breakfast one morning in February.

As usual, Anna was quiet at breakfast. She was not a morning person, and it often took her a while before she was capable of conversation. Elsa rather enjoyed this rare, silent time with her sister. Sadly, she needed to disrupt the tranquility though and bring up the ball, if she could manage to spit the words out of her mouth.

She had been cutting her hotcakes into tiny pieces for minutes before she attempted to casually bring up the subject, unsure of why she was so nervous. "Anna?"

"Mmm?" her sister practically grunted.

"You're having a birthday soon."

"Mm-hmm." Another grunt.

"I was wondering if… I would like to throw a ball in your honor, if you don't mind?"

Anna's head shot up from the food she had been staring at with bleary eyes. Her eyes were huge with disbelief. "Y-you want to throw a ball, here, for _me_? You _hate_ balls!"

Elsa was unsure whether or not to be amused or saddened by Anna's response. She chose amused. "But I _love_ _you_, and I know how you love balls and people and interaction!"

Anna's smile grew wide, and then suddenly it disappeared. "I would love a ball, but maybe next year?"

To say Elsa was shocked by Anna's answer was an understatement. "Anna?"

Anna fidgeted with her hands as she tried to come up with a reply. It was difficult, because she had just realized that though she would have loved a ball in her honor, she couldn't say yes. "I love balls, Elsa, and I love you for being willing to throw one just for me. It's just that Kristoff and I are taking things very slowly, and he's actually more socially impaired than you and I. He would be less comfortable than you, and honestly we're just not to the point where I can ask him to make such a sacrifice for me."

"Anna what exactly are your feelings for Kristoff, and what are his for you?" Elsa asked, realizing she had no idea how serious Anna's relationship with the ice man was.

"Well, we've kissed all of _twice_ in all these months. Each time, I've had to initiate it. He's too shy about that sort of thing."

Elsa was saying a silent prayer of thanks just then. "And?" She asked.

"And I know that I care for him a great deal, but I don't know if what we have is true love. It wasn't that long ago that I jumped at just the idea of true love, so I'm kind of learning as we go. I know that he raced back to Arendelle to save me when he realized that Hans wasn't my true love. I know that he cares for me, but I also know that I'm the first girl he's spent any real time with like, _ever_. We see each other maybe once a week, as he works so hard, and I keep busy with my duties. I-I'm just not ready to get carried away with the romance of a ball again, only to find him miserable at it. And I'm not about to have a ball and not invite him. Maybe by next year, we'll all be ready?"

Elsa thought about everything that Anna said, realized that it had merit, and told her, "Okay. _Next year_, we will throw the biggest celebration this hemisphere has seen for my baby sister's twentieth birthday, because she deserves no less. Deal?" She smiled one of those rare, warm smiles as she noticed Anna's trepidation and held her hand out for Anna to shake.

Anna visibly relaxed and shook her sister's cool hand. "Deal!"

"Now I have to figure out what to do for your birthday all over again." Then she realized she should just ask Anna. "What do _you_ want to do for your birthday?"

Anna thought about it a bit then told her, "I would really like to just spend the day with you and Kristoff, and Olaf and Sven too. Then I would like to have a nice dinner, just all of us together. I want you and Kristoff to get to know each other better. If he does turn out to be _the one_, then he had better become very good friends with _my_ best friend. Heaven knows I have grown closer to Sven."

"Olaf?" Elsa asked, sipping one last drop of coffee.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Olaf's your best friend."

Anna laughed at her sister's humility. "No. I love Olaf, and he is very dear to me. My best friend isn't our snowman, it's my sister. It's _always_ been my sister."

Elsa's eyes began to well up, and her hands shook some. She was afraid to look at Anna, but when she did, she saw her sister's warm, loving, accepting eyes. "You-you're mine as well. You have been since the day you were born." She stepped from her chair and hugged Anna so tightly that she choked a little on her food.

"My best friend is an albino recluse. What does that say about me?" Anna joked.

"Probably close to the same things that people would say about my best friend being a ginger klutz."

* * *

So it was when Anna's birthday arrived, Elsa made sure her calendar was cleared for the entire day. They spent the morning alone, riding all along Arendelle, just being outside the castle gates. That was something Anna couldn't ever remember doing on any of her previous birthdays.

They passed several farm houses on the outskirts of town. Anna caught Elsa glancing longingly at each house. "You're wondering if one of those is the one where Adelheid lives, aren't you?" she asked.

Elsa nodded slightly but then kicked her horse to move on before Anna tried to talk about it anymore. _She_ needed to move on, even though she left a trail of ice behind her. Anna caught up to her and asked her to slow back down, which she did. "You don't have to talk about it, Elsa. I know it hurts too much. It hurts me too, and I was just going to be her aunt."

Elsa took the hand closest to Anna off the reins and placed it on Anna's trying to smile through tears that wouldn't fall. "Thank you." Then wishing to change the mood back to the light, happier mood of before, she did something she had wanted to do for years. "Race you back to the castle gates? Last one there is a rotten egg!" She challenged her sister to a horse race, then left Anna laughing in her wake.

* * *

Dinner was a nice, splendid affair. Olaf decided to serenade them with Arendellian folk songs he had learned over the months. Kristoff decided to play his lute and sing a few songs as well after dinner. Then the sisters joined in, their voices creating a dazzling melody. They played card games and just laughed and joked together throughout the night.

Elsa had thought of Kristoff as rather crude at first, but realized he was actually very intelligent and insightful. He knew about far more than just ice, as she previously believed. In the past she wondered how he and Anna might ever have a truly successful relationship, as they came from entirely different worlds, but watching them together she realized that possibly they were the perfect fit for each other. They complimented each other nicely, and Anne seemed to genuinely adore the wood carving of the mountains of Arendelle that he obviously made for her on his own. In fact, Anna gushed over it so much she worried that her gift would pale in comparison.

She shouldn't have worried though. After they cut the chocolate on chocolate birthday cake, Kai brought in the huge white box that was wrapped in a beautiful green ribbon, and it _moved _and possibly whimpered.

Olaf hopped to the box and tapped on it. It moved again. "Elsa, I don't know what you got Anna, but I think you may want a refund!"

Elsa chuckled. "Oh no, Olaf. I think everything is fine, but Anna may want to open her gift soon."

Anna cautiously stepped between Olaf and the box, gingerly pulling the ribbon that was tied so well that she struggled loosening it. She managed to jerk it loose, and the top of the box popped off revealing two cute, cuddly, gorgeous puppies. They were tri-colored with black fur, white chests and muzzles, with rust markings around their mouths, eyes, front legs, and chests.

"Puppies?" Anna asked. "I've always wanted puppies!" She pulled them out of the box.

"Actually I got you _a_ puppy. The other is mine. They're sisters, like us. You can name them both though, if you like, and pick which you want. I can't always be with you, and neither can Kri- anyone else, but I don't want you to ever be lonely again. I don't want to _ever_ be lonely again.

One puppy had rust-colored markings on both eyes, the other just one. The one with the two rust eyes seemed to be a bit clumsier than the other. Her sister walked about with a straight back, her head held high and an all-about regal manner. The clumsy one chased Olaf about, sniffing him and pawing for his hands. The other cozied up to Elsa, placed her head on Elsa's lap, looking up expectantly to be petted.

Anna watched both dogs and decided their names. The one by Elsa will be Rena, because she is so queenly, like Elsa. The other, more awkward one is Bryn. She'll be mine. We may be soul mates." She had picked up her dog and was showered with puppy kisses.

"What breed are they?" Kristoff asked, scratching Rane on the head.

Elsa teased the puppies with the discard ribbon from the box. "They are Dürrbachhunds, or Bernese Mountain Dogs. They're bred to pull small wagons but are also wonderful companion dogs. A local merchant breeds them and was only too happy for two of his girls to become a part of the royal family,"

Anna jumped into her sister's arms. "I love them! Thank you!"

Elsa hugged her sister back. It filled her heart with so much joy to make her sister happy. "You're welcome. Just remember how much you love them while they're being house-trained."

Olaf hopped about, letting the puppies chase him. "I see a lot of yellow snow in our future!"

"I always wanted a dog," Anna admitted.

Elsa picked up Rane and hugged her close. "I know. You used to mention it though the door. I was listening." Anna's face fell for a moment. "Besides, I want you to have constant companions while I'm away later in the spring."

"Away?" Kristoff asked before even Anna could.

Elsa stood up straight, in her regal, queenly manner and announced, "Yes. I've decided to attend Uncle Alfonse's trade summit in Corona." Anna wasn't sure whether to be excited or scared to death.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you have to go?" Anna asked as she helped Elsa pack her trunk.

Elsa cupped her sister's face in her hand. "You'll be fine, Anna," then she stopped, a strong sense of deja vu overcoming her, causing a frost to gather at her extremities.

Anna could see the change in her demeanor and feel it on her hand before it left her cheek and attempted to talk her out of going. "Uncle Alfonse will understand if you decide that you're more needed here. He would understand if neither of us _ever_ boarded another ship for Corona."

Elsa shook her head, trying to rid of the thoughts pervading her mind. "No Anna, I need to go. Arendelle needs for me to go. This is a very important trade conference, and it will also be an opportunity to form alliances if Arendelle should ever find itself under attack. We have no foreign minister after Bjorn Elstad passed away. It is up to me alone to make Arendelle secure in every possible way. Also, I want to go there and show the world that I am strong on my own: that I my mind is sharp, and I am more than a queen with powers."

"But do you _have_ to go?" Anna asked the futile question once more.

"Anna!"

Anna hung her head down, defeated. "I know. I know. You _need_ to go, but _they_ were coming back from Corona when…"

Elsa pulled her baby sister into a tight hug, thinking of all the ways she loved her so that the fear she was feeling wouldn't take control. "I know, Anna. It's been on my mind constantly, but I _can__'__t_ let the fear of what might happen prevent me from doing my duty to Arendelle. I let fear control my life for far too long. I _will_ be home in a month. We _will_ be celebrating the anniversary of my coronation in July. You _will_ be an excellent regent while I am away. Just try not to blow up the whole place while I'm away."

"Well, that's easier said than done," Anna joked, picking up a blouse of Elsa's in order to fold it very badly.

Elsa gently took the blouse from her sister's hands and properly folded it. "We will both be fine, Anna. I have absolute faith in your abilities to lead while I am away, and we used to make the trip to Corona all the time before… well when we were younger. Mama and Papa were in a hurry to get home to us and didn't pay heed to the weather predictions. If there is so much as a rain shower predicted, I will wait it out to start my voyage home. It's only a voyage of two days. If you need anything, I'll be here before you know it."

Anna picked up another article of clothing, butchering the folding of it as well. "Part of me is jealous you're going early enough to spend time with the family. I miss Rapunzel and Eugene, and would love to get to know our Aunt and Uncle better. Maybe James will even be there," she watched Elsa's reaction from the corner of her eye and found absolutely no change at the mention of the young admiral.

"Perhaps," Elsa absentmindedly folded more clothing, "but I wouldn't be surprised if he was out at sea somewhere, doing his job - which is fine. I have to admit that I am looking forward to seeing where Mama grew up as an adult."

Anna picked up one of Elsa's corsets, causing her to think of someone else entirely. "Do you think _she__'__ll_ be there?"

Elsa stopped what she doing and stared, blank-faced at her sister a moment. A cold chill filled the air, letting Anna know that just the thought frightened her a bit. "I - I don't know. I don't think she ever leaves her estate on her Island of Haven, except for the occasional wedding. She doesn't even attend family funerals, much less trade conferences."

"But she hasn't seen either of us since we were practically babies, thank goodness," the last two words were muttered not-quite under her breath.

"Anna!"

"What? She's scary! You, _you_ used to push me from Mama's skirts so you could hide behind them yourself!"

"I am _totally_ not sorry about that. Maybe our perception of her will have changed in the past decade and a half. Besides, I do seriously doubt that she'll bother to come. She's rather reclusive."

"I guess it's _hereditary_," Anna threw a pair of tights at Elsa.

Elsa caught the tights and pointed a well-manicured finger at her sister, "Hey! I am going to this conference! I am no longer a recluse!"

There was a knock at the door. It was Kai. "Your majesty, your ship is ready to embark for Corona whenever you are!"

Elsa latched her trunk and turned to Anna, "Well!" She was trying very hard not to show how nervous she was.

"Well," Anna dully repeated, not looking directly at her sister, for fear she would see her tears.

Elsa did see them and pulled Anna into a warm embrace, "I love you, I will miss you probably more than you'll miss me, and I will be home before you know it."

Anna sniffed back her tears and, quite honestly, snot. "I love you too, Elsa. Have fun and _please_ come home safely."

Elsa let go of the hug but held on to Anna's hand as she opened the door to her chambers and held it as she instructed the footmen to take her things, as they walked down the hallway, out the castle, and to where Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were waiting on the docks with Rane and Bryn. She cuddled with both dogs, letting them lick her face, and handed them both a biscuit from the kitchens. She gave Sven a carrot and kissed his muzzle. She gave Kristoff a hug and asked him to keep an eye out for her sister. That left Olaf.

"I think I should go with you to Corona, Elsa. You might get lonely and need some warm hugs," the snowman offered.

Elsa hugged him and politely declined his offer. It probably wouldn't do to take her magical non-melting snowman to the trade conference. "Not this time, little guy. I need you to take care of Rane for me while I'm away and keep Anna company."

Olaf jumped at the chance to be of use. "I can do that! Thankfully Rane's a girl and can't lift her leg to make me yellow, and she doesn't try to eat my arms anymore!" This caused everyone to laugh, lightening the mood. Having already said their goodbyes, Elsa and Anna just hugged and told each other goodbye before Elsa made her way up the gangplank. Before they knew it she was waving to them from the deck. The others made their way back to the castle, but Anna watched Elsa's ship as it sailed out of the fjord and off, into the horizon, praying it would return with her sister.

* * *

It took Elsa the better part of her first day at sea to grow her sea legs, but none of her crew did or said anything to make her uncomfortable regarding her seasickness. Thankfully by the time they reached Corona late, the next evening she felt close to her normal self by the time the ship docked in Corona's port.

There at the dock to greet her were King Alfonse, Eugene, and a white horse who seemed to be trying to look intimidating. With legs that were still a little wobbly, she made her way down the gangplank. Her uncle met her with arms open wide, forgetting protocol after setting eyes upon this niece who was the spitting image of his baby sister, save for her sparkling, platinum mane. "Elsa, my dear! Welcome back to Corona!"

She started to curtsey but was enveloped into the arms of the bear of a man who was her uncle. "Thank you for inviting me, Uncle," her muffled voice spoke.

"You are always welcome in Corona, Elsa." King Alfonse let go of his niece to make introductions. "You remember my son-in-law, Eugene," he waved at the younger man, attempting to give the air that he didn't approve of him. Then he gestured toward the horse, "This is Maximus. He takes security and protocol very seriously, for a horse. Give him a few apples, and he'll be the best friend you ever had."

Elsa scratched the horse's nose then held out a hand to Eugene, before giving him a hug. "It's good to see you again, Eugene."

The Prince Consort laughed, "It is good to see you again, Elsa. Rapunzel can't wait to see you again. I hope your journey was delightfully uneventful."

Elsa looked around, hoping to see her cousin or aunt but didn't. "The trip was fine, but I am very glad to have my feet on terra firma once again. Where are Rapunzel and Aunt Lillian?"

King Alfonse put an arm around Elsa's shoulder, ushering her to an open carriage awaiting them. "Your cousin is rather, eh, _indisposed_ at the moment with a sort of _surprise_ for you. Your aunt is helping her. They were very glad your ship was spotted, and they could get we men-folk out of the way in giving us the privilege of welcoming you."

"Really?" Elsa asked as her uncle handed her into the carriage.

Eugene sat across from her, "Yes. They threatened us with frying pans if we didn't get out of their hair." He looked to his father-in-law, who sat next to his niece. "Do you think it's over by now? I shouldn't have let her talk me into leaving. What if?"

King Alfonse nervously chuckled, "I hope that if it's not over, it will be soon. She's been at if since last night. It took her mother no more than I would say, twelve hours. I'm sure Lillian would have sent a messenger if something happened."

Elsa started to grow increasingly curious and concerned about what Rapunzel could have been doing that would make the normally easy-going Eugene so nervous. She watched as her uncle kept his own gaze focused on the castle as the rode in the carriage. His words may have made him seem nonplussed, but the creases in his brow said otherwise.

"What is going on?" she asked.

Her uncle placed her hand between both of his, "All is well, child. We can't spoil Rapunzel's surprise. Tell me, how do you like Corona?"

Elsa allowed her uncle to distract her by surveying the land surrounding them. Corona was truly a splendid kingdom to behold. Though it was still early spring, everything was already lush and blooming. It was a warm and inviting kingdom, and she felt instantly at home there, as if it's very soil was in her blood.

"I like it very well, indeed, Uncle. I feel very at home here."

Her uncle smiled. "Good. Your mother would be happy you like it. She always said the soil of Corona flowed in her veins."

When they arrived at the castle, Eugene quickly took his leave and literally ran off, supposedly in order to check on Rapunzel and her surprise. King Alfonse gave her a tour of his castle, spending a great deal of time in the Hall of Portraits, giving her a brief history of her maternal family.

"This one," he told her pointing to a large man in full armor, "is your great-five-times-over-grandfather, Ernst III. He is the hero of the Battle of Avonsfjord. That was about the time Corona started formal relations with Arendelle."

They spent a great deal of time in the hall, discussing centuries of family and global history. They found each other to be of quick mind and incredible depth of knowledge. Elsa found herself feeling a deep kinship to her uncle. They had so much in common beyond the crowns upon their heads.

After touring The Hall of Portraits, King Alfonse took her to the suite of rooms that were to be hers throughout her stay. "The rest of the visiting monarchs and dignitaries will be split between the North and South wings of the castle. You, however, can only stay in the family wing." He opened a door to a large suite of rooms, obviously decorated for a young woman with flowers and the sun of Corona. "This… this was your mother's room growing up. She and your father always stayed in here when they visited. I thought you would like to stay in here?"

Elsa walked about, touching dolls and other little knick-knacks that her mother must not have taken with her when she married. "Thank you, Uncle. I would very much like staying here. I have to admit, I sort of feel as though I can feel her presence here."

He fingered a little trinket, hanging next to a mirror. "I'll admit to you that I often come in here when I want to feel closer to her."

Elsa turned to him and noticed tears forming in his eyes. "You must miss her very much."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, "Not a day goes by that my heart doesn't ache."

Elsa stared down at her shoes, "Me too."

Footsteps were heard in the hallway, and Eugene appeared with an ecstatic grin on his face. King Alfonse leaned his head, in a questioning manner, and breathlessly nodded. "It appears Rapunzel is ready to show you your surprise, my dear. I have to admit that I am quite anxious to see it too."

They headed down the hallway toward two heavy double doors. Elsa wasn't sure, but she thought she heard something meowing behind the doors. No, not meowing but close. Eugene opened the doors which led to another suite of rooms. It was a bedroom, and there were several people in there, running about from a large, four-poster bed to what looked like a table nearby. Propped up on several pillows lay Rapunzel, her green eyes aglow with joy, sweat, and exhaustion. King Alfonse left Elsa and joined Lillian who was working at something at the table, murmuring to each other. Eugene joined his wife, sitting next to her on the side of the bed.

"Elsa! You made it just in time!" She seemed tired but otherwise her usual bubbly self - possibly even more bubbly.

Elsa stood back, worried something was terribly wrong. "Rapunzel, are you well?"

"I am quite well, I assure you. Mama, is my surprise ready?"

"Yes, dearest!" her mother called. She turned around, holding a bundle swaddled in a blanket. The bundle moved about. Elsa realized this was where the meowing song originated, only it wasn't really meowing but making a "la! la!" sound.

It took her a moment, but Elsa realized what the bundle was. "Why, it's a baby!" She turned to Rapunzel and Eugene who both seemed to be happier than any two people had any right to be. "Rapunzel, _you had a baby_!"

"Mm-hmm!" She nodded.

"Rapunzel, you _just_ had a baby!" Her cousin only smiled.

"Your arrival provided the perfect distraction for Eugene and your uncle. They were both wearing the carpet bare with their pacing and worry." Aunt Lillian walked toward her niece, with the bundle in her arms. "Welcome to Corona, dear," she kissed Elsa's cheek. "Would you like to hold your newest cousin? It's a girl!"

Elsa looked to Rapunzel and Eugene for approval. They gave her the go-ahead nod, and before she had time to prepare herself, Aunt Lillian placed the bundle in her arms. She found herself holding this perfect little creature with her mother and grandmother's large, green eyes and damp, light brown fuzz on her head. "She's beautiful! Congratulations! Have you decided upon a name?"

"Well, if you don't mind…" Rapunzel told her, "we were thinking of naming her Elsa."

Elsa looked down at the infant in her arms and couldn't believe her cousins were even considering naming this sweet, perfect child for her. "Wait, what?"

"Well," Eugene started, "the thing is… we sort of have _you_ to thank for her. You know, we were locked in our cabin on our ship for quite some time when you went all ice crazy…" Elsa noticed her uncle, her aunt, and even Rapunzel turn probably five shades of red. She felt her own cheeks burning as well.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel scolded. "Also, you are one of the warmest, loveliest, most graceful women I am privileged to know and thankful to call cousin. Her full name is Elsa Lillian Isabel Rapunzel Fitzherbert, Princess of Corona."

King Alfonse took the baby from Elsa's arms, cradling her close to his face, cherishing his first grandchild. "I couldn't think of four more worthy women to be named for, Granddaughter. It is only fitting that a future queen be named for three, eventually four honorable queens."

"Also," Rapunzal added, "Elsa, if you could extend your stay another week after the conference, Eugene and I would love you to do us the honor of standing up as her godmother?"

Elsa walked to where her cousin was, bent down to hug her and place a kiss upon her brow. "I would be honored!"

* * *

That night Elsa watched the moon rise, off in the horizon, reflecting on the dark waters of the sea from a window seat her where her mother probably did the exact same thing as a young woman. In fact, she was almost certain her mother had done the same thing as there were several sketches of just such view from that perspective. She had just finished penning her first letter to Anna, telling her of her safe arrival and announcing the birth of Baby Elsa.

Now that she knew what to listen for, she could hear the faint cries of the newborn down the hall and thought about her own near-venture into parenthood. She was truly happy for Rapunzel and Eugene, but a part of her heart hurt because she missed her little Adelheid. She guessed that it always would hurt some. Yet, she resolved to be happy and not dwell on what she had lost. Her life was too full of blessings and an uncharted future filled with open doors and possibility to allow herself to be depressed. Possibility was a word she found utterly intriguing these days.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying this so far. For those of you who want this labeled a crossover, trust me, it's not entirely. This is Elsa's story and her journey beyond the doors of her room and isolation. Reviews are loved and appreciated, and I often reply to them. Please feel free to review every chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was different being a queen in someone else's kingdom, even if the other kingdom was your uncle's, and you were third, no now _fourth_ in line for that throne as well. Every day or so mail came in with trade ships from Arendelle, keeping Elsa apprised of the goings on at home. However, there was no constant need for her attention from courtiers, council members, or even younger sisters. It was at first refreshing, but soon Elsa found herself at a loss for something, _anything_ to do. She realized that she wasn't very good at relaxing and found herself puttering around the castle, looking for things to do. Her uncle was running his own kingdom and finalizing plans for the conference. Her aunt was splitting her time between her duties and helping with her new grandchild. Rapunzel and Eugene were justifiably busy. They all tried to spend time with her, but had their own things to do. For one short moment she considered having a small boat take her to Haven to visit _her_, but boredom seemed preferable than that. Soon, she found herself in the library, reading every available history of Corona. That is, until Eugene found her.

"You're on vacation in a different kingdom, you don't have people begging right and left for your time, and I find you holed up in the library reading," he picked up the book she was reading, tossing it aside with mock disgust, "histories! You should get out, explore Corona, Elsa!"

Elsa laughed. "I wouldn't know where to begin. I haven't had much experience explore much more than the secret passageways of my own castle. I would need a guide."

Eugene crosses his arms, "Well it just so happens that I am an excellent tour guide. Just ask your cousin, who insisted I take you out of the castle today. Seriously, she threatened me with the frying pan."

Elsa ran her hands along her dress. "I don't know. Shouldn't you stay here with Rapunzel and Baby Elsa?"

"Actually I think Rapunzel would like me out of her hair for a bit, even if I can't be tied up in it anymore. What do you say we find Maximus and another horse and go for a ride?" He held a hand out for her to take. She almost didn't out of fear, but she did it anyway.

"Why not? After all, Anna and I showed you all we could of Arendelle."

Elsa rode Maximus, and rode one named Diablo with mane as red as fire. They raced across the bridge and into the forest. Elsa wasn't sure where Eugene was taking her, but the scenery was definitely beautiful. They came to a stop at what seemed like a dead-end. Eugene jumped off of Diablo and walked over to where ivy was hanging heavily on a rock. He pushed the ivy away to reveal a cave. Elsa realized that he was taking her to Rapunzel's tower.

Eugene led her through the dark cave to an opening that led to a magnificent valley covered in green foliage, a glimmering waterfall spilling into a clear creek, and a tall tower that seemed to reach toward the sky. "This is where Rapunzel spent seventeen of the first eighteen years of her life," he gestured toward the tower.

The scene took Elsa's breath away. "It looks like heaven!"

"At first," Eugene told her, "but one person's heaven can also be another's hell."

Realization washed over Elsa as she looked at the tower in a new light. "She was a prisoner here for even longer than I was isolated. It must have been horrible for her."

Eugene sat next to the stream, motioning for Elsa to join him. "It was, and it wasn't. It was horribly lonely for her, but quite honestly she was made to be so afraid of what could happen in the outside world, that it was also a haven for her."

"A _haven_?" Elsa asked with a laugh. "Maybe Anna was right, and reclusiveness does run in the family somewhat."

"I know, right?" Eugene agreed. "The thing is, all she wanted to do was to get out once and see the lantern lights on her birthday. She thought that if she just did that, she would be ok coming back here for the rest of her life. Once she was out, she realized that she could never go back to the way things were. She realized one dream and found another. Then I died here. Once she was finally free of everything this tower represents, she has never returned. This is the past and…"

"The past is in the past," Elsa whispered, remembering her own escape.

"That is why I am having this… _thing_ torn down and leaving only the beautiful valley," a deep voice said from behind them.

"Uncle!" Elsa spun around to greet him. "Your aunt told me where you were headed. This valley is where Rapunzel first felt freedom, but the tower is a symbol of her imprisonment. _None_ of my girls need to be imprisoned by _anything_ anymore, be it walls or fear." He pulled Elsa to his chest, and she rested her head on his shoulder as she had her own father long, long before Anna's accident.

Eugene walked about, skipping rocks across the stream. "Rapunzel can come back here, when she needs to be alone for a bit, because she still does, you know, but she won't _have_ to. We will bring our daughter here to play in this valley. She will dip her chubby feet into this brook, she will feel the grass between her toes. She'll never know the confinement of those bricks. She will be taught from the start that fear is her greatest enemy."

"Uncle?" Elsa asked. "Did you know about the custom shackles and special cell my father had made for me?"

He shook his head, and his eyes betrayed his disbelief. "No child, I didn't. I knew you were separated from everyone else almost constantly, but I didn't know that. Had I… Well, I threatened once to invade Arendelle and bring your mother, you, and Anna back to Corona. Had I known that, I wouldn't have listened when your mother told me not to, even if it had plunged all of us deep into war."

Elsa hugged her Uncle and kissed his cheek to thank him for being everything she wished her father had been. "I am not a monster," she stated matter-of-factly.

"No, you most certainly are not, my dear," he winked at Eugene, whose eyes were mysteriously moist. Fatherhood had apparently made the former thief soft. He welcomed it, if he could be as wise as his father-in-law.

* * *

**This is a short chapter, but it is opening the door to pretty much the rest of the story. Now, on to the conference! I wonder who will be there?**


	11. Chapter 11

When it came time for the dignitaries to begin arriving in Corona for the trade conference, Elsa was firmly established as a part of the family. She no longer languished in the library, but joined her uncle in the mornings, toured Corona in the afternoons with Eugene or talked with Rapunzel and the queen for hours while enjoying her namesake, and spent the evenings often with the entire family. For the family's part, they enjoyed having her with them and were dreading the day when she would return to her own kingdom. Quite honestly they were loathe for the conference to begin at all and disrupt the tranquility of their time together as a family. The week of the conference did come though, and with it monarchs and ministers from kingdoms far and wide.

Elsa was with Rapunzel the morning the ships started coming into port. Neither had ever seen so many masts and different flags, not even at Elsa's coronation or Rapunzel's wedding. They made a game of trying to identify the kingdoms each flag represented. Elsa knew most of them by heart, having studied them since childhood, but she found Rapunzel actually knew as many or more. They had a grand time of it until they both recognized a purple flag with three golden, diagonal crosses waving in the breeze.

"I didn't know they were coming, Elsa," Rapunzel told her apologetically.

"No, no! It okay," she tried to assure her cousin, though the window sill was getting frosty. "Of course they should be here. We didn't even cut off trade with them, just the Duchy of Weselton. There didn't seem to be any reason to punish an entire kingdom due to the actions of one wayward prince who doesn't have any authority."

"That's a very mature stance to take."

"It would only hurt Arendelle if I were to be petty. That, and possibly hurt my soul as well," Elsa admitted.

Rapunzel leaned over to check on her sleeping daughter. "I hope that I am as wise a queen as you when my time comes."

Elsa glanced at her perfect little namesake and smiled. "I hope your coronation is far less eventful than mine, and that there is no need for it for a long, _long_ time."

"From your lips, cousin. From your lips," Rapunzel agreed.

There was a knock on the open door and the sound of a throat clearing. It was Eugene. "Ladies, I have been requested by the king to escort you down to the throne room so that we may greet all of our esteemed guests." Rapunzel nodded to the baby's nurse, and then each lady took one of Eugene's arms.

They found King Alfonse seated on his throne, Queen Lillian on a smaller throne to his right. Eugene deposited Rapunzel into a chair to the king's left, and Elsa in one next to Raunzel. He then took his place, standing behind Rapunzel, as he wasn't Coronian royalty by blood nor the reigning consort. Sometimes Elsa forgot that along with being Queen of Arendelle, she also held her mother's Coronian title of Grande Duchess of Sonne and was therefore considered to be part of the Coronian royal family to all the world. Her uncle was making a statement by having her seated with them in the throne room, and he wanted everyone there to be aware of it. Elsa of Arendelle was a trusted, loved, and respected member of two powerful royal houses. The "Ault Allianse" between Corona and Arendelle had never been stronger.

The first dignitary to pay his respects was King Edmund of Middleham, a land-locked kingdom that just happened to be the largest importer of Arendelle's wool, and his son, Prince Edgar. King Edmund was a tall, thin man with sharp features and iron gray hair. His son was neither tall nor thin. Where his father seemed all angles, the son was all curves. He looked as though he couldn't have been more than a quarter-century-old, but most of his hair had already receded to the back of his head. He also seemed rather sweaty to Elsa. She hoped she wouldn't have to dance with him at the ball that was to close the conference.

Next up was King Igor of Waldenscot, and his queen, Helga. Rapunzel whispered to her that they reminded her of the old nursery rhyme of Jack Sprat, causing Elsa to spend much of that greeting covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

Thirdly came a familiar face to most of the royal family, Fergus, Duke of Westbrooke. Queen Lillian stood to hug her eldest nephew. Elsa eyed him, trying to see any resemblance to his brother, James. Fergus' hair was a darker shade of brown, and his eyes were a deep brown as well. There was something in his smile though, that reminded her of the Admiral. She realized they both had only one dimple!

The Duke bowed to his cousin, "Congratulations on the birth of the new princess, Rapunzel! You too, Fitzherbert! I'll have to take a peek at her before I retire this evening, if that is acceptable?" He changed his focus to Elsa, "Your Majesty, Queen Elsa. My brother has told me so much about you. It is good to meet you for myself!"

"James, er I meant Admiral Westbrooke, mentioned _me_?" Remembering protocol, she tried to cover her tracks, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace. I seem to recall you are married with children. Has your family come with you?"

Elsa's interest in his brother didn't go unnoticed, but the duke said nothing about it. "Sadly no, my wife and children were unable to join me. All three boys came down with ear infections, and Mary decided to stay at home. My sister, Elinor, is with me," he gestured to a young lady behind him.

The girl was probably an inch or so shorter than Elsa. Her hair was a flaming red mess of unruly curls that easily bounced past her shoulders. Something about the gleam in her blue-green eyes told Elsa that her hair wasn't the only unruly mess. She curtsied to Elsa, and sweetly told her, "It is such a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty! Why you're more beautiful than James described!"

She said that just a little too sweetly, Elsa thought. There was something artificial in her greeting, as if she wanted to give the appearance of sweetness and innocence, but it was only an appearance. Elsa kept a mask about her features, trying not to betray her suspicions, and told the girl, "The pleasure is _all_ mine!" Her mother once told her that the only way to deal with artificial sugar was with even sweeter sugar.

The Westbrookes moved on, and they spent the better part of the day greeting dignitaries. It had taken so long to greet all of them that Rapunzel left to check on Baby Elsa for a while and was able to return. It was good that Rapunzel returned when she did, because one of the last delegations to be presented was one that Elsa needed the support of her cousin to endure. "King Magnus and Queen Irene of the Southern Isles, with Prince Reidar and Prince Jon!" the herald announced.

Elsa tensed, gripping the arms of her chair tightly. Ice began to trickle up the upholstery of the chair, but Rapunzel placed a reassuring hand on her cousin's arm, reminding her that she wasn't alone. Elsa calmed and studied the visiting royals from the Southern Isles. King Magnus was a tall, broad-shouldered man of around forty years. His hair was the same red as his youngest brother's, but he wore it longer, to his shoulders, and kept a neatly trimmed beard. His queen had raven black hair and looked to be around thirty-five. She wasn't large, but had a matronly shape about her. The one called Prince Reider was on the shorter side and had blonde hair. Prince Jon was the height of his elder brother but much more slender. When he looked at her, Elsa gasped. He looked just like Hans, but with brown hair rather than red.

When they came to Elsa, all three men bowed to her most humbly. "Queen Elsa," King Magnus called to her attention, "it is with a most humble and contrite heart that I once again ask your forgiveness for the actions of my most treacherous, youngest brother. I am, from the deepest depths of my heart, most respectfully sorry for his actions."

Elsa looked to her uncle for permission, then stood from her chair, offered the king her hand, and asked the party to rise. When they were once again on their feet, and able to look eye to eye with her, she told them, "While your brother's actions were most reprehensible, I cannot hold you and your kingdom responsible for his actions. You have been nothing but apologetic and contrite regarding what he did."

Prince Jon spoke up, "We thank you most heartily for not breaking relations with our kingdom. You had every right to do so."

Elsa seriously wanted this interview to be over with as soon as possible. "As stated earlier, I couldn't punish an entire kingdom for the unsanctioned actions of one wayward prince with no authority. it is different with the Duchy of Weselton. Upon further investigation, the Duke has been exploiting Arendelle's resources for his own gain for years. His actions against me were just the tipping point that pushed me to break relations with them."

King Alfonse laid a hand on her shoulder, "Well said, my niece." He looked about the throne room at the dignitaries conversing to each other. With a raised voice he proclaimed, "It has been a long day. Let us retire for now until tonight's banquet!" With a wave of his hand, the crowd started to disperse.

"This is going to be a long week," Eugene complained. "Goldie, would you mind taking a trip for a bit of refreshment at the Snuggly Duckling with me?"

"Eugene," Rapuznel said in that way only she could, "you know that I need to see to Baby Elsa. I would love to see all the boys, but I can't right now. Why don't you take Big Elsa?"

"Who, me?" Elsa asked. "What is the Snuggly Duckling? It sounds like a place you would want to go to together and _alone_."

Eugene slapped her on the back, "Oh, it's nothing of the sort. It's just a friendly watering hole just outside the city. It's sort of our place where everyone knows our name."

"Everyone knows your names anyway. You're the Crown Princess and Prince Consort," she replied.

"Tomato, tomato! You in?"

She was curious about this place, but judging by the horrified look on her aunt's face and because she really just needed to spend some time alone, where it was quiet, she declined.

"Hey, it's your loss, Frosty. Vlad would have loved showing you his ceramic unicorns." He kissed his wife goodbye and headed toward the stables as fast as his legs would take him before Elsa could realize he had just given her a nickname.

"Frosty?" she asked, incredulously.

"Hey, if the shoe fits," Rapunzel told her. "By the way, my feet have been confined to these horrible contraptions for far too long!" She pulled off her shoes, breathing a very audible sigh of relief once her bare feet touched the floor. "You know he's started thinking of you as the sister he never had, don't you?"

"I'm… I'm flattered," she admitted.

Once Elsa made it to her room in the family wing, all she wanted to do was to collapse on her bed and sleep for several hours. Unfortunately she also felt somewhat restless and decided to explore the castle some more, making sure to stay in the family wing, far away from where all the visitors were. She couldn't help but find the humor in the fact that she no longer considered herself a visitor, because her family had been so welcoming.

She found a meandering staircase in a tower that looked just interesting, and curiosity pushed her to take it. The staircase led to a room that spanned the entire tower. She found bookcases filled with books, several stringed musical instruments, a place for what looked like candle-making, and every inch of wall and floor was covered in the most intricate murals she had ever seen. Beyond that, she had a birdseye, panoramic view over the whole city and off into the sea. It seemed like a perfect little getaway nook to her.

She looked at the titles of the books and found several that she knew would have been to Anna's liking. There were quite a few romances, including some that she wouldn't have approved of, such as Tom Jones. Still yet, most seemed even to her own personal taste.

"I see you've finally found my hideaway?" a feminine voice came from the stairway.

Elsa turned around, looking guilty, "Rapunzel, I'm sorry. I was restless and wanted to be alone, so I started exploring and found this. I don't wish to intrude on your personal space." She started to leave, but her cousin stopped her.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind you being here. Sometimes I just need to get away and be by myself, so Papa made me this room. It gets to be a little much sometimes, living in a bustling castle when you spent most of your life alone in a tower."

"Or in your bedroom," Elsa admitted. She gestured her hand to the intricate artwork all over the room, "Did you paint all of this?" Rapunzel demurely nodded. "It's marvelous! You have an extraordinary talent, Rapunzel. I'm impressed."

"You're an artist with ice. I'm one with paints. I had a lot of time on my hands to perfect my skill," she shrugged.

Elsa held up her own hands to stare at them. "I never knew what I was capable of doing until the night of my coronation, but now I can't imagine never creating beautiful things with my hands. It's a part of me that I can no longer deny. It's something that I'm becoming more comfortable doing in front of others, but it's still mostly something I do in private when I'm trying to relax. It's almost something that I feel like I need to do!"

"That's how I feel about coming up here and painting. Sometimes I just need to get away from everything and let my hands create what they can. It's ok, you know. There's nothing wrong with getting away, to yourself sometimes when you need it. Occasionally lose yourself for a little bit, so you don't lose yourself completely and suddenly find yourself isolating again."

"Remember to take the time to refresh and gather myself so I don't just lose it again?" I think that I can do that. Heaven knows sometimes everything gets to just be too much. Even Anna. I love her and want to spend time with her, but I also sometimes just need to step back and catch my breath."

Rapunzel squeezed Elsa's arm. "I _knew_ that _you__'__d_ understand! I love Eugene and Mama and Papa. so very much, but sometimes I just need to hang from the rafters alone and clear my head. Of course now I have to use rope rather than my hair," she patted her spunky bob.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to be spending time with the baby?" Elsa asked.

"She's asleep, and 'though she be but little, she is fierce.'"

Elsa laughed, not her polite giggle but a deep chortle. "I remember Anna being the same way when she was a baby. Actually Anna is _still_ that way!"

"I can imagine! I guess I should join Eugene at the Snuggle Duckling, but it just seemed the perfect time to come up here and just unwind a moment, you know? There just so much to process. Besides, the smell of the color brown has been even less appealing than it sounds since I first got pregnant.."

Elsa wrinkled her nose, "The _smell of the color brown_?"

"Yeah, it's somewhere below man smell and _really_ bad man smell. I don't think anyone will be trying to capture that particular aroma for a cologne any time soon." Rapunzel stopped laughing and looked out a window to where several young princes were conversing in the courtyard. "Did any of the young men visiting happen to strike your interest?"

"My interest?" Elsa asked. "As in alliances and diplomatic relations?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "No, I was meaning alliances of a more personal nature?"

"Oh! No!" Elsa's entire body shook at the thought. "Please don't tell me that's why I was invited here? This isn't actually some elaborate setup to find a husband for me, is it?"

Rapunzel waved her hands in surrender, "No, no! I don't think Papa especially has even considered it. It's just that I know that it is probably on the minds many of the visiting

dignitaries, and I wanted you to be prepared."

"I seriously doubt anyone would be interested in marrying me. Kingdom or not, I doubt there are many who would be brave enough to marry the Snow Queen."

"I think that you seriously underestimate yourself, Elsa," Rapunzel told her. "You are a beautiful, intelligent, strong woman. Someday you'll find someone who loves all of who you are. if you're anything like your cousin and sister, he'll probably be a commoner!"

Elsa laughed with her cousin, but she didn't really see herself marrying someone who wasn't born into the life they led. It was fortunate for Rapunzel that Eugene fit in so well, but she worried how Anna and Kristoff would build a lasting relationship with so many differences between them. It didn't really matter if it worked for them, but she saw that as just another in a long line of obstacles she didn't see many, if any, overcoming. "Well, right now I'm just focused on doing what is best for Arendelle and spending time with my family, whom I adore! Romance, even the purely political kind, will have to wait... possibly indefinitely!"


	12. Chapter 12

The trade conference went off smoothly. It was a long week, with more hours spent in conference, haggling over little details than Elsa cared, but it was well worth it. Elsa managed to secure and solidify several treaties and alliances, much to Arendelle's favor. When, after the final day's meetings were over, her uncle's council room was finally clear save for Queen Elsa and King Alfonse, Elsa let out a very audible sigh of relief. Her uncle did the same, then laughed.

"You did a remarkable job, Elsa. I think Arendelle even came off better than Corona in the long run. You should be proud of yourself. I know that I am very proud of you."

"Thank you for your guidance, it was much appreciated., Uncle. I am proud. Or at least I think I would be if I weren't so very tired. "

The king wrapped an arm around Elsa's shoulder, "I'd like to talk to you about that. Now, understand that I am in no way diminishing the extraordinary job you are doing as Queen of Arendelle. Honestly, I believe you're doing a much better job than your father ever did, even before he shut the gates. That said, the mark of every good ruler is the ability to delegate responsibilities to trusted advisors. You need to appoint a foreign minister to aide you in looking out for Arendelle's best interests. It's too much for just one person to do on their own. You've seen my Minister Krause bustling about to and fro this week helping me. I would be completely mired beneath just the paperwork if not for him."

Elsa smiled, letting him know that she was in no way offended by his suggestion. "I thank you for the complement, Uncle, however given the fact that Arendelle, and especially I, have been behind closed gates for so long, I don't even know how to begin finding a foreign minister. I am still learning who in our government I can fully trust."

"That is the thing, Elsa. Often the best foreign ministers are ones who aren't necessarily from your own kingdom. They're well-traveled, well-read, and generally well-known. Minister Krause, for example, hails originally from Strausland. He was a merchant's son, and was recommended to me by their king, who is a distant cousin whom I could trust."

Elsa turned to her Uncle, understanding that he wasn't just suggesting that she appoint a foreign minister, but that he also had a recommendation for one. "I'm guessing that you have someone in mind? Have I met this person?"

He loved that he couldn't get much past this sharp-witted niece of his, "As a matter of fact, I do, and you have met him. My nephew, Admiral James Westbrooke." He watched to see her response.

"James?" she asked. "We met briefly last year. You think that he is qualified to be my foreign minister?"

"No. I think that he is qualified to be a contributing Prince Consort," her uncle honestly answered her.

Elsa shook her head and waved her arms in protest while backing away from her uncle. The air grew frigid, and snowflakes started to swirl around them. "I was under the impression that you weren't expecting me to find a husband right now, uncle?"

"Oh no!" the king tried to correct his mistake. "No Elsa, I'm not trying to push anyone off on you to marry. You don't know, do you?" he cocked his head, studying her expressions.

She set her face and asked, "I don't know what?" while crossing her arms.

King Alfonse had seen that same expression on his sister's face many times in their younger years and knew that nothing but the truth would suffice. "James was meant for Rapunzel! He always was. He spent more than half of his childhood here, learning all he had to know about statecraft. When he grew older, and Rapunzel was still lost to us, we gave him a commission in our navy. Though his rank was given to him and largely ceremonial to begin with, he quickly earned that and the esteem of his men. Then Rapunzel was returned to us, but by then she was very much in love with Eugene. Your aunt and I couldn't very well come between our daughter, whom we just got back, and her true love, when he actually gave his life to save her. James was a very good sport about it, saying he preferred the sailor's life anyway, but he was always meant for so much more."

Elsa had to find a seat so that she could contemplate what she wanted to say, and it took a few minutes for her to come up with a response. In the end though, her better judgement won. "So, you're not trying to marry me off?" she asked, the wintry mix already disappearing.

"Not at all! You're just learning to stand on your own!"

She liked that reply. "You believe him to be fully qualified for the job?"

Her uncle sat next to her and took her hand in both of his. He looked her straight in the eye, something very few people ever did. "I know that he is. I trained him myself."

Elsa clasped her free hand over her uncle's hands and her other, "Then I will take it under advisement. I will inform you of my decision before I embark for Arendelle."

"I would have been disappointed had you just accepted my suggestion without thinking it through methodically."

* * *

To celebrate the end of the trade conference, a grand ball was held. Elsa wasn't particularly looking forward to it, because though she had attended several smaller, less formal functions, she hadn't been to a ball since her coronation. She hoped that she could get away without dancing with many, if any, partners. One false move, and all of her hard work that week would go up in smoke. Arendelle would pay the price.

Thankfully she had family to dance with for several sets and could beg off most other offers. He aunt and uncle opened the ball, with Eugene and Rapunzel joining soon after. The Duke of Westbrooke then asked Elsa to join him. She had come to find the Duke charming throughout the week. Also, he was completely harmless, seeing as though he was already married.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Queen Elsa," he told her as he walked her to the dance floor. "It wouldn't do to just stand against the wall all night, and as my sister was needed to help Mary with children back home, I am quite without a partner."

"I am happy to oblige you, Your Grace. I am sorry to have missed your sister going home. I only saw her that brief time when you were introduced. It was so brief that I'm not quite sure I remember what she even looks like after meeting so many new faces."

The Duke sighed. "Yes, well I have to admit that I tried my best to keep her sequestered with the Queen and Princess in the hopes of their influence rubbing off on her." He glanced from right to left and added, "There were a few too many opportunities for a girl not yet out to find herself in trouble before anyone could be the wiser."

"It is difficult being both older sibling and parent, isn't it?" Elsa asked.

The Duke gave her a knowing look. "It is very much so. James spent most of his childhood here, so I never had to parent him, but Elinor was so young. She doesn't even remember our parents. She has a bit of a rebellious streak. She clashes with Mary more often than not, when Mary is just looking out for her best interest. But, you know what it is like being the parent of a younger sibling too, don't you?"

Elsa found herself unable to look her partner in the eye. "No, not really. I'm sure I mother Anna more now than I would if Mama were still alive. However, because of my powers I left her alone far too much during her growing up. Thankfully she grew up to be a wonderful young lady without any help from me."

"Well, I'm sure Princess Anna has a more level head than Elinor," the Duke assured her. Their set ended, and they went their separate ways. Elsa then danced with a set Eugene and then one with her uncle before finding a place to rest for a bit.

Her rest was soon interrupted by a young man with raven black hair and light blue eyes bowed before her. It was Prince August of Glowerhaven. Elsa's impression of him thus far had been of a young man who seemed a little too sure of himself, especially with those of the opposite sex. "Queen Elsa, may I have the pleasure of the next set?"

For many reasons, she didn't wish to dance with the young prince, but knew that it was only a dance and wouldn't last the rest of her life. Reluctantly she gave him her hand and allowed him to lead her back to the dance floor, thinking less than wonderful thoughts.

_*I'd love to waltz with you. I'd love to have leeches bleed me. I'm simply thrilled. I love waltzing with arrogant donkeys. I love having my toes stamped on by your incredibly small yet heavy feet. I think Anna is mistaken. Shoe size probably does matter. This young man is certainly overcompensating for something. Oh, he did not just slide his hand down there, did he? He's saying something. I suppose our set is finished, thank goodness. _

"Oh no, the pleasure was all mine," she sweetly told him then added in a quieter, deadly serious tone, "Now, if you don't mind, please remove your hand from my backside before I freeze you from the waist down!" Her eyes were ice cold as they glared into his, and to added effect, she waved her hand, creating a handful of snowflakes in front of his face. The "handy" prince quickly retreated, and once again she tried to find a seat.

Just as she was seated, an older man doddered next to her. She could tell by the smell of onions on his breath that it was King Leopold of Iparland. **"What a charming amusement for young people this is, Queen Elsa! - There is nothing like dancing after all. - I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished societies.''*

His comment seemed all too familiar to her. She had read almost the same thing word for word in one of her favorite novels. She had it memorized almost word for word, as it was was a book she often retreated into when she needed to escape. "Certainly, Sir —and it has the advantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies of the world. Every savage can dance," she repeated from her novel.**

King Leopold didn't disappoint. He smiled and continued on in the same manner that Sir William Lucas had when speaking to Mr. Darcy in Pride and Prejudice to the point where Elsa believed that Jane Austen must have once been acquainted with this man. How else could such a coincidence occur? King Leopold eventually wandered off in order to do who knew what, leaving Elsa very much alone in a corner and very much relieved.

She leaned her head back against the ballroom wall, taking a moment to rub her temples with her fingertips. She heard the footsteps of a man's boots walk toward her and anticipated seeing a family member or possibly another potential suitor seeking her hand for a dance. She decided to keep her eyes closed until the man spoke, which he did with a voice that she had heard once in Arendelle.

"You look like a lady who needs to be danced with."

Ever so slightly she peaked beneath her eyelids to find the dashing him standing before her. Suddenly she no longer felt so tired. Something about his emerald eyes made her relax yet gave her energy to persevere as well. A wide grin replaced the grimace across her face, and without saying a word, she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"Admiral Westbrooke!" she exclaimed. "How good it is to see you again I didn't know you were expected!"

"I have to admit that I wasn't sure if I would make it tonight. My objective was to be in Corona in time to stand up as Baby Elsa's godfather. Getting the pleasure of dancing with you is an added bonus."

Elsa studied this man closely. He was rather a complex creature. One moment he seemed to be flirting with her, but she knew him also to be a very fastidious, sometimes taciturn man in some company. He wasn't necessarily duplicitous. It seemed more to her that he wore different masks when dealing with different situations. Then she realized her uncle was very much the same way. He was caring and playful with family, but still the sovereign, reigning king with everyone else.

"I suppose we will be standing up together in church soon then," Elsa informed him.

Now it was the admiral's turn to be intrigued. "Oh?" he asked.

"Yes, I am to be my namesake's godmother." Goodness he was light on his feet yet still held her firmly in his arms! She closed her eyes and smelled a hint of sea salt, pipe smoke, wood on her partner. It was a far more pleasant scent than King Leopold's onions or the pomade Prince August wore in his hair.

"That would be most fitting, I believe. Only a queen should be godmother to a future queen. I believe your mother was Rapunzel's."

Elsa had almost forgotten that she too had a queen for a godmother. "My godmother is a queen as well, though she has hardly been a presence in my life, or anyone else's."

Realizing who Elsa was speaking of, James told her, "You can't blame her for hiding away on that island of hers. She lost her husband right in front of her at such a young age. They say that she has never been the same after that."

Elsa saw things differently, "Yes, but she basically left two children alone to raise themselves and run an entire kingdom! They could have used their mother's guidance!"

"I suppose, but I don't believe they've done a poor job of it." There, he smiled again, showing off that lone dimple. Between the eyes, the dimple, and the masterful way he held her in his arms, Elsa was for some reason having a difficult time arguing her point.

"You're being very diplomatic," she commented.

"It comes from years of training, I assure you." He was also modest. "You were quoting Jane Austen to a man who probably hasn't opened a book in sixty years," he tried to change the subject.

Elsa wasn't one to beat around the bush, so she brought up what was foremost on her mind, forgetting that he knew Austen. "Speaking of diplomacy, Uncle has suggested someone to name as my foreign minister."

"Really," he asked "Who might that be?"

She wasn't sure if he was being modest again, of if he really didn't know. "You."

He almost stopped dancing with her but kept his composure. "Me? You must be mistaken. I am a seaman for life."

Elsa arched her brow. "Really? I seem to have heard that you were raised to be Prince Consort of Corona."

"Ah, but Fortune's Wheel spun my way. I get to explore the world, and Rapunzel is married to her true love. I don't quite know why our Uncle would recommend me for such an important position." She could hardly believe it, but his cheeks and ears were burning red, as if he was embarrassed to hear praise about himself.

"I think that it's more along the lines that he trusts your judgement and capabilities over just about anyone else."

"Hmm," was all that he said in response.

"So, if I were to offer the position of foreign minister, would you accept it? Or, is it a sailor's life for you?"

The dance ended, and James deposited Elsa back to her seat almost absentmindedly. "Would you mind if I take some time to consider it?" he asked.

Somewhat bewildered at his response, Elsa told him, "Of course not," and he was off to find the king. "Thank you for the dance!" she told what was apparently the air.

* * *

**OK. I want to thank Jane Austen and Dorothy Parker for some of the inspiration for this chapter.**

*** Inspired by Dorothy Parker's "The Waltz."**

*** *Taken from Pride and Prejudice Chapter 6.**

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa watched as James stormed over to where King Alfonse and Queen Lillian were observing the ball. He greeted them politely, bowing to his uncle and hugging his aunt. Then it was obvious that he had requested to a private audience with them, as they quickly left the ballroom with him. She didn't wish to intrude, but as the topic of the conversation had everything to do with her kingdom, she followed after them at a respectful distance, but was stopped by Prince Jon of the Southern Isles. Actually she bumped into him while trying to walk backwards. Her attempts at being inconspicuous proved quite futile.

"Hey watch where you're going…" the prince started to yell. Then he noticed who it was that ran into him. "Your Majesty," he quickly bowed.

Elsa attempted to regain her composure, "Prince Jon! I apologize for not watching where I was going!"

"That's quite all right, Your Majesty." He noticed the look of concern in her eyes. "Are _you_ quite all right?"

"Yes, yes, thank you. I'm quite fine. I was just… oh well, never mind," She realized that she would be brought up to speed soon enough.

"You seem a little out of sorts." He offered an arm to her. "Would you care to take a stroll outside? The moon is lovely tonight."

She didn't see any reason not to go for a walk with what seemed like a pleasant enough young man, so she took his arm and allowed him to lead her out of the hot and stuffy ballroom. They found their way to one of the many balconies along the castle. The moon was beautiful that night, and its reelection glittered across the sea. The gentle roll of the tide lulled below them, and a refreshing breeze brushed against Elsa's skin.

Elsa gazed out into the sea, trying with her heart to see Arendelle in the distance. It had been a good visit, but she was more than ready to return home, to her own country and the little bit of normalcy she and Anna had created together. Things were so good finally at home. She didn't want them to change at all, but she realized after several conversations over the course of the week that her subjects would soon be expecting her to marry and produce an heir. If things must change, she planned on being the one in charge of the changes, not just letting them happen around her.

Prince Jon cleared his throat, gaining Elsa's attention. "Oh, I'm sorry! It seems to be my night for apologizing to you!" she told him.

"Well, actually," the prince leaned an arm against the railing. "I wanted to thank you once again for your mercy on my homeland in light of my brother's actions. I honestly don't think that I can ever thank you enough."

Elsa shook her head. She just wanted everyone to get past what Hans attempted to do in Arendelle. "As I told you and your brothers when you first arrived, I cannot hold you responsible for your brother's actions. I certainly can't punish your entire kingdom for it! I know that if I were to have ceased trade with the Southern Isles, my uncle would have done the same with Corona. Then others would have followed suit. That didn't happen with Weselton, because as it turns out Arendelle was just about the only trading partner they had left!"

"Yes, but you see I feel responsible for Hans's transgressions. He is my twin, and somewhere we chose very different paths to take in life."

Elsa looked back to the sea. "I had no idea. Still yet, he in not you. You are not him. He made his own choices and will have to deal with the consequences. What, if I may ask, was done with Hans?"

"Magnus passed a bill of attainder. Hans was stripped of all his lands and titles. Magnus didn't have the heart to have him executed. Our mother is still living but in poor health. We all feared that if Hans were to be beheaded it would be the end of her. So, Magnus exiled him. He gave him a small ship filled with just enough supplies and sent him out to sea. He is never to return to the Southern Isles or Arendelle, or he won't even be given the humane death of beheading, rather he would be hung, drawn, and quartered just as any common-born traitor would be. I hope to goodness he finds a nice, quiet corner of the globe to start anew, but also that none of us ever must deal with him again."

"That would be for the best," she told him, glancing at her hands.

"Let us change the subject to happier thoughts. I heard that Princess Rapunzel named her daughter for you. That is quite an honor."

"Yes, I am quite flattered. I'm to stand as godmother for her also. I hope that I can be a worthy example to her." She was now being most improper and unladylike by resting both of her elbows on the railing, letting the wind tussle her hair somewhat. The moonlight made her platinum hair shimmer against the backdrop of the sea.

"Well, I for one hope that she grows up to be as beautiful as her godmother. Of course if she does, her parents will have to employ a special guard just to keep the suitors away from her."

Elsa was very uncomfortable having her appearance praised in such a way. She stared to the sea below, thankful that it was dark enough he wouldn't see how red her face burned. A stray strand of hair flew into her eyes. She lifted a hand to move it, finding that Prince Jon was attempting to do the same. His hand caught hers as he tried to catch the wayward strand of hair. He clasped his thumb around her hand, and together they removed the hair from her eyes, brushing the backside of his hand along her jawline. Elsa shivered at his touch, and lifted her eyes to meet his. He held on to her hand, rubbing his thumb along her palm. He stepped closer, and leaned in to her face. She felt his warm breath upon her, and unconsciously closed her eyes as their lips were just so close to touching.

A clamour sounded not far from them. breaking the moment. King Leopold had apparently had too much to drink and fell while trying to walk out to that particular balcony. Prince Jon left her to help the older monarch, and Elsa shuddered at the realization of what had almost happened. She grabbed the railing again, trying to catch her breath, causing it to freeze. She was frightened, and she knew it. She wasn't ready for this, especially with someone from the Southern Isles! Why she had only just met the young man, yet she almost allowed in liberties! She felt like some wanton wench and subsequently sympathized more with Anna's behavior at her coronation.

Slowly she inhaled and exhaled, calming herself. She thought of Anna, of Baby Elsa, of Olaf and warm hugs. She thought of her uncle and aunt, Rapunzel and Eugene, of her dog back home, Rane, and the ice on the balcony disappeared before anyone was any the wiser.

Prince Jon returned to her just as the ice finished receding. "I'm sorry to have left you like that. I think that I'm going to escort King Leopold to his room."

Elsa turned to him and smiled, concealing all that had gone through her mind just moments before. "That's probably the best idea."

"Your Majesty," he had a request.

"Yes, Prince Jon?"

He kicked his feet about as he asked. "Our delegation is leaving at first light in the morning, so this is last that we will see each other. May I, or would it be pleasing to Your Majesty if I could call upon you some time in Arendelle - when duty brings me that direction?"

Was he formally requesting to court her? Did she wish to be courted by him? She had to think fast! "Arendelle would be pleased to host you when you're in the area," she told him. There, that let him know that she wouldn't mind his visiting but also didn't give him any false ideas either.

He smiled, bowed to her, then took his leave to assist the inebriated King Leopold. Elsa let out a sigh of frustration and relief all balled together and decided that it was high time for her to take her leave and retire for the evening.

As she made her way through the castle to her suite, she passed the king's study and overheard a heated conversation.

"I do not wish for my uncle and aunt to give me any more positions that I have not earned!" It was James. He was obviously discussing the position of foreign minister with the king and queen.

"But James," the queen could be heard saying, "we aren't _giving_ you this position. It isn't _ours_ to bestow. It is Elsa's!"

"And how is that different? She would gladly agree to any request, because like me, she respects your opinions too much! Do you know how long it has taken for my men to look past the fact that my rank was given to me? I know you feel guilty because you had planned for me to marry Rapunzel, but I am happy with my life! You don't need to ask your niece to find a position of importance for me to quell my ego!"

"I didn't suggest you to Elsa to quell your ego! I suggested you to her, because she needs a foreign minister, and I believe that you are the most qualified person for the job!" This was the king speaking.

"Are you seriously telling me that is the only reason you suggested me to Elsa?"

The queen spoke up again, "I have been asking him to find something for you that would take you out of harm's way so often. You are so determined to be a worthy admiral that you are constantly almost getting yourself killed! It frightens me, James! You're a son to us, and I couldn't bare to lose another child!"

"I will admit that all of the puzzle pieces seemed to fall into place at just the right time, but I wouldn't have suggested you to Elsa unless I honestly believed you to be the best man for the job," the king admitted to his nephew.

The voices grew quieter. There was a great deal of murmuring, and Elsa wondered if they were all hugging. She had become aware that the king and queen were fans of the group hug, having completely enveloped her in several over the course of her stay.

The murmurs got closer to the door, so Elsa found a place to observe without being noticed. The door opened. James was had his back to the hallway. "I don't know if Elsa will even still have me after the way I left her tonight. I also don't know whether or not I will say yes, but I will take everything into consideration."

The queen placed a loving hand on his cheek. "We love you, James. We want what is best for you."

James stooped down to kiss his aunt, "I know. I love you both as well. Goodnight," then he strode away.

Elsa quickly followed after James, taking great pains to not be noticed by her aunt and uncle, who were returning to close the ball. She followed him to a garden where wisteria grew think and hung decoratively overhead and frogs sang in the darkness. He paced back and forth from one end of the large garden to the other, furiously talking to himself. She wasn't particularly pleased with a great deal of what she had heard, and she was of a mind to tell him exactly what she thought. With every step toward him, she grey more and more angry, complete with a trail of ice left with every footfall. She grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him to face her.

"Just what kind of puppet queen do you think that I am?" she yelled.

James was in shock, thinking that he was completely alone. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am asking someone I had started to begin to think of as a friend if he thinks that I am some sort of puppet queen, allowing my uncle to pull the strings for both Corona and Arendelle?"

Now, James Westbrooke wasn't the type of man who appreciated anyone getting in his face to yell at him. _He_ was the one who did that do subordinates when they needed it. So, he started yelling right back. It didn't matter that the person yelling at him wasn't a subordinate and was infinitely prettier than any yeoman who needed a dressing down. In fact she seemed far more breathtaking when she was angry, but that was beside the point. "It seems as if you're the type of queen who eavesdrops conversations that are none of her business!"

"I had _every_ right to hear that conversation! In fact, I should have been a part of that conversation, as it pertained to _MY_ kingdom!" Oh, she was fuming, or possibly _freezing_, as the wind picked up and snow started to fall around them.

"THAT madame, was a private conversation between the aunt and uncle who have given me everything and myself! What was said in there was never to be heard outside of that room!"

"Yet things were said! You said that I would gladly agree to any request my uncle makes, as if I do not have a mind of my own!"

"Madam, I will kindly ask you not to put words in my mouth which I did not speak. I never called you a puppet queen. I merely said that since you so respect King Alfonse's opinion so much, you would gladly agree to his suggestions. That is all. Had you been eavesdropping more carefully, you would have overheard me say that I would do the exact same thing!"

She stopped a moment, stared blankly at him, but then continued her attack. "_If_ you are to become my trusted advisor, the first thing you have to learn is that I never make any decisions without carefully weighing all of the options, no matter the person to suggest it! When our uncle recommend you as my foreign minister, I didn't jump to tell him yes, but told him that I would take it under advisement!"

"Then I apologize for underestimating you, Your Majesty!" He was still yelling at her, so neither was entirely backing down.

Elsa had to push that same wayward strand of hair from her eyes. "You are an arrogant, stubborn man!"

"Yes, I am!" He was still yelling, but he was also starting to smile.

"Will you be ready to embark for Arendelle the morning after Elsa's christening?" Elsa yelled back. She wasn't quite smiling. She still wore more of a scowl upon her face.

"I will be bright eyed and bushy-tailed, Your Majesty!" His yell was somewhat quieter because laughter was bubbling underneath it.

"Fine then!" Elsa yelled in conclusion then turned an about face and headed straight to her room for the night.

"Fine," James told the snow that remained in the wake of their argument. He bent down to run some through his fingers. Like its creator, the snow was beautiful and delicate in appearance, but actually quite strong. "What have I just gotten myself into?" he asked.


	14. Chapter 14

The salty air breeze whipped Elsa's hair as he stood at the bow of the ship with her hands holding on ever so slightly. As soon as she heard the lookout say, "Land ho!" she ran to catch a glimpse. There was land in front of them, _her land_. She was so ready to set foot on Arendelle, she had to prevent herself from jumping off the ship and freezing all of the water between them and Arendelle so she could run there. There, against the stony mountains and their peaceful waterfalls stood Arendelle, the castle and the village, with it's magnificent staves poking toward Heaven itself. She was home, she was home, she was home at last! Oh, those stone walls baring the Crocus crest of Arendelle and all those of her ancestors past had never look so inviting!

As they entered into the fjord and dropped anchor, Elsa waited excitedly for the gang plank to be dropped. There, standing on the dock in almost the exact same spot she had last seen her stood Anna, her face sunny, and her braids flying as she waved erratically. She must have mistakenly thought that Elsa wouldn't be looking for her before she had even left the ship.

"Anna!" Elsa called out with the voice of an excited schoolgirl. She raced down the gang plank, catching her baby sister in a warm, crushing hug. "_Oh, how I__'__ve missed you!_" Just as it had been the day of The Great Thaw, she didn't wish to let go of Anna.

Anna was Anna and would always be Anna, and started talking so fast that Elsa could hardly keep track of what she was saying. "Elsa! I've missed you so much as well! It seems like you've been away forever! This was the first time we've been apart since, well we became true sisters again. I should be angry that you stayed another week, but I guess that I can't since it was to attend Baby Elsa's christening. Is she a pretty baby? Is everyone just so happy? Did you get to see the floating lanterns before you left? All the while, she was trying to lead Elsa to the castle.

Elsa tried to answer Anna's questions as best as possible. "Yes, Elsa is possibly the prettiest baby I've seen since you." This cause Anna to blush just a little. "Yes, everyone is overjoyed with her birth. No, I didn't get to see the lanterns. It rained the night of the christening, and they had to postpone it. I knew that we needed to get home to you and Arendelle, so I promised that we would all attend her first birthday celebration next year and watch them together."

Anna's eyes grew ten times upon hearing this. "You're taking me next time you go! That's amazing! Let's go home, the rest of the family is ready to see you!"

Elsa stopped and held Anna back. "Wait a minute Anna, we have to wait for someone else to get off the ship."

Anna's confusion was evident on her face. "Elsa, you know that I have footmen waiting to bring your luggage. Wait, what? Oh my, you didn't bring _her_ back, did you?"

"Oh Anna," Elsa shook her head. "Please, I doubt she'll ever leave that island of hers again. She didn't bother to ever see me, and I was a short launch ride away from her, or Baby Elsa. The fact that she went to Rapunzel's wedding was nothing short of amazing, I think. I only returned with our new foreign minister."

Anna squelched her face. She would have rather Elsa brought back a family member or a beau, but she supposed a stodgy, old foreign minister would at least mean that Elsa would have a little more free time. "Oh, did you find someone to fit the bill at the conference?"

Elsa clasped her hands together, shrugging her shoulders. "I think so, or at least I hope so. Uncle highly recommends him, and I trust his judgement. I also sought references from several other people he is known to, and he does seem like the perfect fit. We need to have Gerda prepare a room for him in the family wing. He'll be living with us in the castle, at least when he isn't away for diplomatic reasons."

"Wait, what? The _family wing_? Why would we put him in the family wing? I'm fairly certain that's not protocol, Elsa."

"It is when when the minister is family, or at least family of a sort," Elsa told her.

Anna was more confused by her sister than ever. "Just who did you bring back with you?"

"Him!" Elsa told her as she pointed to the man marching down the gang plank at full attention.

Anna turned to see who it was that Elsa was pointing to. It was difficult to focus, because the sun was glaring into her eyes. He was almost standing on top of her before she realized who it was. "James?"

He bowed before her, "Your Highness, it is my pleasure to meet you once again. I hope you don't mind if I spend more time in Arendelle? Your sister seems to think that I may be of some service to her, er _kingdom_."

Anna smirked devilishly, "Oh, I'm sure you could service her _quite well_."

Elsa punched Anna's shoulder and mouthed, "What the?" to her.

Anna only shrugged her shoulders, attempting to look far more innocent that she was. "What?" she mouthed back. Elsa glared at her. James noticed that there was some sort of silent conversation going on between the sisters but pretended not to notice.

Elsa was more than ready to go back to her own castle, so she motioned for the three-person party to head that direction. Upon entering the castle courtyard, they were greeted by two puppies who were much bigger than Elsa remembered leaving them, a reindeer who really wasn't much than a giant puppy-dog himself, a bouncing snow-man, and an ice harvester who was trying to control the whole lot of them.

"Elsa! You're finally home!" Olaf demanded the first hug. "Did you have any adventures while in Corona? Did you see any new flowers? Did you bring me something?"

"Oh, Olaf I've missed you, Little Guy! Yes, I brought presents for everyone!" She greeted Kristoff with a hug. "I trust the ice harvest is going splendidly?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kristoff answered.

"And you've kept my sister out of trouble while I've been away?" she asked.

Kristoff scratched his head. "Well, I've tried to keep Fiesty Pants out of trouble, but you know how she is…"

Elsa glanced at the young woman throwing a stick for the dogs and chuckled. "Yes, I know exactly how she is. Kristoff, you remember James Westbrooke, don't you?"

Kristoff nodded, "Admiral."

James held out his hand to Kristoff, "Actually it's Minister Westbrooke now. I have resigned my commission with the Navy of Corona in order to be Queen Elsa's new foreign minister. It's good to see you again, Mister Bjorgman."

Anna was almost bubbling over with excitement. "He's here to stay, Kristoff! He's going to live in the castle and everything!"

Kristoff noticed Anna's excitement over the new resident of the castle, and felt a pang of jealousy. He trusted Elsa's judgement, but wasn't particularly fond of the idea of a young man living in the castle with the two girls. After all, it wasn't as if he lived in the castle or had ever been asked to stay there. He hadn't even ever expected to stay there! He had his own place outside of town, small as it may have been. It was just… Things were good with Anna, but they were so uncertain. _Anna_ was so uncertain, and she had every right to be after everything she had endured, but he knew that he couldn't compete with this gentlemen with impeccable breeding and lineage! He didn't even remember his father, barely his mother.

Dinner that evening was a simple affair in the informal dining room of the castle. Elsa, once again at the head of her own table, regaled the table with tales of her time in Corona, including the one time Eugene managed to talk her into visiting the Snuggly Duckling with he and Rapuzel in the days between the conference and christening.

"The _smell of the color brown_?" Anna asked, trying to not imagine what that must smell like while cutting her dinner.

"Yes, it was eye-opening and stomach-churning," Elsa added. "I can fully understand why Rapunzel chose to stay away during her pregnancy. Still yet, the patrons were far friendlier than they appeared, or smelled."

Despite the thought of the unsavory smell, Anna was intrigued - just as she was about exploring just about anywhere that wasn't within the confines of the castle. "We'll all have to visit when we go to Corona together next year."

Kristoff had been quiet throughout the entire dinner, speaking only when spoken to. He watched how Anna and Minister Westbrooke spoke and joked with such ease. In fact, everything seemed wonderful without him adding anything to the conversation. He wondered if anyone would have missed him if he just left.

He had hoped that once Elsa was home and had resumed her duties that Anna would have a little more time to spend with him when he was in town - which wasn't very often as the days were growing warmer, and the ice market was starting its seasonal boom. Now it seemed the attention-starved Anna had another person to take up more of her time. When dinner was over, Kristoff excused himself, claiming an early morning departure to harvest more ice. Anna followed him to the castle gates to tell him goodnight, finding him silent and anxious to leave. She had hoped for a goodnight kiss, but she barely received a squeeze of the hand.

Elsa, ever mindful of the feelings of others, noticed Kristoff's reticence at dinner and then

Anna's bewilderment upon returning taking her leave of him. Goodness, she was tired and more than ready to sleep in her own bed, but she had a sinking feeling that it would be a very late night. James, also fatigued from the journey, took his leave of the ladies and retired to his suite of rooms, leaving the sisters to each other.

Elsa casually walked all along the castle before retiring, feeling the homeyness of the hardwood floors beneath her feet, and even enjoying the scent of _home_. Arendelle Castle had a distinct scent of chocolate and fir tree mingled with cinnamon. Most of the time Elsa never noticed it, but after being away from home for an extended period of time for the first time in ages, she cherished the welcoming aroma. Everything about home was just so wonderfully familiar. She once dreamed being able to escape her prison within the castle, but she now realized how much she had come to love the home she and Anna had created since The Great Thaw. The only place she deliberately didn't visit was her study. She knew that if she entered, that room she would probably not leave until the next night, just catching up on everything. She wanted just one night to be plain Elsa, coming home from a long journey.

Anna followed Elsa through her tour of the castle, keeping oddly quiet and two steps behind her sister. As they reached the family wing, Elsa noticed how her normally buoyant sister was walking with her hands clasped together and her head held low. When they got to Elsa's room, she was tempted to just go in there and sleep the night away, but knew Anna needed to talk. So she asked her to stay with her that night. "Anna, why don't you go change into your night clothes then come spend tonight in here? I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on."

Anna's head perked up. She grinned in agreement and quickly ran to her room to change before Elsa was able to walk past the threshold of her room.

Elsa walked straight into her dressing room and happily exchanged her dress for a comfortable nightgown and let her hair loose from it's braided bun to fall freely along her shoulders. Normally she would have put it into a loose braid to sleep, but she needed to just let it loose and relax, whether Anna was there or not. When she exited her dressing room, she found a surprise waiting for her in her bed.

Anna returned just as Elsa made her discovery. "Now Elsa, don't be mad!"

Elsa turned to her sister, attempting to control her temper. It was obvious that it was her doing. "Anna, I thought it was decided that Rane and Bryn weren't allowed on the furniture?" She pointed to the two dogs nestled on top of the covers.

Anna crawled onto the bed between the two dogs. She scratched Rane's head as she explained what had happened. "Yeah, but Elsa Rane was so lonely after you left that I couldn't help but let her snuggle with me at night. Then, it wasn't fair for Rane to sleep with me and not Bryn, she is my dog after all."

"Logically," Elsa interrupted, her arms crossed in moderate frustration.

"It was so nice to have both of them with me, and then we started missing you more… So we started sleeping in your bed." Anna sunk her head with a shrug, waiting for Mount Elsa to blow.

Elsa sighed. She was prepared for such a thing to happen. Anna was very predictable at times. "I'm not mad, really I'm not. There were times after I first got to Corona I would have loved snuggling with a fluffy dog or two. It's just…" she started looking all over her bed then her bedroom, "… where is my pillow?"

"Your pillow?" Anna asked, feining innocence.

"Yes! The one I curl up with every night! The one I almost took with me to Corona, that pillow!"

Anna placed a finger to her lips, "Well uh, one night the girls started playing in bed, and the next thing I knew they were both tugging at your pillow. I think Rane could smell you on it and wanted it for that reason, but Bryn wanted it just because Rane had it. Then just like that," she snapped her fingers, "there were feathers all over the room. I made sure to clean it up so the maids wouldn't have to. I'll replace it. I meant to already, but being Regent is very busy work."

"Don''t I know it," Elsa muttered while attempting to get comfortable on a pillow which wasn't her favorite one, may it rest in pieces. "Kristoff was unusually quiet tonight."

Anna rubbed Bryn's belly a little absentmindedly. "I know, it's odd. He was his normal self until You and James got back. Even then he was okay for a bit, I think. I'm not sure I noticed how quiet he was until he announced that he was going home."

Elsa propped herself up on a few pillows, none of them being as comfortable as the lost one, knowing sleep wasn't going to be an option for a while. "Did _anything_ happen while I was away?"

Anna shook her head, "No." Then she vehemently repeated herself, worrying Elsa was asking a more pointed question than it initially seemed. "No! Not at all. Everything was completely proper while you were gone."

"Good," Elsa smiled, "but I wasn't implying anything. Believe it or not, Anna, I trust your judgement, probably more than I trust my own in such matters."

Anna plopped next to her sister. "In fact, everything was possibly a little _too formal_ while you were away."

"In what way?"

Anna began to nervously twirl a strand of hair that had already escaped her braids. "Well, I was probably a little distant with him while you were gone. You know, more Ice Queenish than you ever really are. Anyway, I didn't want _anyone_ to think that anything was happening that shouldn't have been. I never saw him without at least Olaf with us to chaperone, and that was when I saw him at all. He's been in the mountains a lot, doing his job, and I've been working very hard to keep everything in order for you, and I also made sure not to neglect my time at the orphanage. That left little time for any sort of courting or anything else."

"Maybe that's why he was so quiet tonight? Maybe he thought that with me home, you two would get to be alone at least a little bit. Then I came home and brought a young, accomplished, distinguished young man with me whom you have to admit, you lavished a great deal of attention on from the moment he arrived in Arendelle." Elsa was attempting to be diplomatic, but Anna saw things a little differently.

"Are _you_ jealous of me spending time with James, Elsa? You know neither you nor Kristoff needs to be jealous. I think of James as family. You know, _like a brother_! I always wanted a brother!"

"Anna," Elsa pled, not holding back her exasperation, "please stop."

"Stop what?"

She didn't want to have to say it out loud. For some reason, it seemed wrong to discuss it. "Please stop making insinuations about James and me. We are only friends, if even that. We are definitely no more than that. I like him well enough as a friend, but…."

"But…." Anna repeated, but longer and more drawn out than Elsa had said.

"But I'm starting to be under enough pressure to marry from all different corners. The last thing I need is for my sister to always be pushing me into someone's arms!" She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms.

Anna placed a warm hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Geeze, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I was just trying to do what normal sisters do."

"Normal sisters aren't expected to marry for the good of their country and produce heirs, Anna. While I was away, almost every letter I received from Chancellor Hummel contained a question, asking me if I had met any potential suitors. Several of the other monarchs at the conference tried to push their younger sons on me. I'm thankful no one tried to force me into a compromising position. Even Rapunzel hinted at it, but in a nice manner."

"Oh," was the only thing that Anna could think of to say. She hadn't really thought about the obvious fact that Elsa would be expected to marry for the good of Arendelle. Then curiosity got the better of her, and she had to ask. "Did you?"

"Did I what, Anna?"

"Did you meet any potential suitors?"

Elsa threw her head back on a pillow. "No, yes, maybe. I don't know. I _think_ Prince Jon of the Southern Isles almost kissed me." She was moderately ashamed to even mention it for at least a few reasons. The first being that she, the elder sister, was far less experienced in matters of the heart. The second, because it was private and only _almost_ happened.

This peaked Anna's attention. "Really?" she asked, crossing her arms and settling in to hear a juicy tale.

Elsa felt her cheeks and ears burn at just the thought of what had happened. "Y-yeah. We stepped out on one of the balconies to get some fresh air during the closing ball, and we were just talking. The wind mussed my hair. Both of us reached to get it out of my face. It was nice and tender. Then it was interrupted by a drunken king who stumbled onto the balcony. Prince Jon took his leave of me to help him to his room, and then I had an argument with James and went to bed."

Anna was stuck on the entire Prince Jon part. "Wait, what? You almost kissed one of _his_ brothers?"

"Almost, and what _he_ did is not the fault of any of his brothers. If not for the fact that it would have surely killed their ailing mother, his eldest brother would probably have had him beheaded. Rather he has been attainted and exiled. He will be given a common traitor's execution if he ever sets foot in the Southern Isles or Arendelle again. His brothers were very contrite and quite nice. Honestly Anna, I shouldn't have allowed Prince Jon such liberties. I was tired from the entire week and having to dance with so many people. I was actually trying to follow James and our Uncle and Aunt when I bumped into him. It was all purely coincidental."

Anna wasn't convinced of the innocence of the situation. "Hmm. I'm not buying it. It's too much like when Hans' horse bumped into me, or he just happened to catch me at your coronation ball."

Elsa made a few snowflakes above her head them blew on them, making them dance. "Well, it doesn't matter. Nothing actually happened. I'm home in Arendelle, and he has surely returned to the Southern Isles. We're not likely to see him again, possibly ever. Although…"

Anna's brow furrowed. She was hoping to have heard the last of all thirteen brothers of the Southern Isles. "Although what?"

"He asked if he could call upon me if and when duty ever brings him to Arendelle, and I told him that he could. It's not likely to happen anyway." She yawned, not even attempting to hide that she did. "Anna, I'm exhausted. Can we continue all of this tomorrow some time?"

Anna settled down on her pillows, "Yeah sure, we can finish this later."

Elsa was soon fast asleep on her side, with Rane curled up within the crook of her legs. Anna silently stared up at the ceiling, stroking Bryn's fur, worried that her sister was being courted by a prince from the Southern Isles.


	15. Chapter 15

When Elsa returned to her study the next day, she found that Anna had been remarkably adept at running the kingdom in her absence. She found her usually tidy and organized desk in a state of chaos, but upon closer examination she found it to be organized chaos. She was in the middle of attempting to make sense of the chaos when Chancellor Hummel was announced. Elsa told the footman to let him in without even looking up from her desk.

Chancellor Hummel was a rather short, stout, balding man of around seventy years of age. He had first been appointed Lord Chancellor or Arendelle during the final year of Elsa's grandfather's reign. There were jokes among the nobility of Arendelle that Hummel was as much an institution in Arendelle as the royal family. He certainly was seen more than the royal family during the years the gates were closed. He kept everything in order the three years of Elsa's minority, and she often thought of him as a grandfather-figure. "Your Majesty, welcome back to Arendelle! I trust your excursion in Corona was a fruitful one."

Even though Elsa looked at the older man as a sort of grandfather, she knew that she had to prepare for the inevitable conversation that they would have. Chancellor Hummel was a very conservative, very traditional man who, though he would never directly say so to her face, didn't believe that a woman could successfully rule a kingdom on her own and needed a man to guide her. She rather enjoyed proving him wrong at times, but knew that this conversation would require more force. She stood up from her desk to greet the older man. "Chancellor Hummel, it is good to be home. I think that my visit to Corona was a very fruitful one. You'll no doubt be pleased with the many trade agreements and alliances that I formalized while at the conference."

The older man glanced at the paperwork stacked on her desk. "Yes, no doubt I will. I'm sure you have served Arendelle splendidly, and that we will only prosper as a result of your endeavors. You have done nothing but since the incident of your coronation."

Elsa started to sit back at her desk, hoping, especially after he brought up her coronation, the man would be on his way, but he remained. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss before the council meeting this afternoon?"

The older man fiddled with his watch fob. "As a matter of fact, there was something else I wished to ask in a more private setting than the council meeting." Elsa arched her brows, awaiting the question she knew he would ask. "Did you perhaps make any headway in forming any alliances or rather _a more_ personal nature?"

Elsa turned to the window, staring out into the lovely early summer day morning as it gently kissed her kingdom awake. She hadn't minded when Rapunzel had asked basically the same question, but she felt that she needed to nip the Chancellor's passive aggressive persuasion in the bud immediately. "Did I come home engaged to the man from whose seed I shall bare the fruit of Arendelle, Chancellor Hummel?"

"Well, you don't have to be _vulgar_ about it."

Her head snapped over her shoulder, her eyes flashing something akin to fire, "I believe that is _hardly_ vulgar, Chancellor. It is certainly no more vulgar than having every noble and scullery maid from here to Genovia discussing my fertility as they would any common broodmare!" She turned her body to face him and started walking toward him in such a direct manner that the man began backing up to the door. "Let me remind you, Chancellor Hummel that _I _am your sovereign queen. No matter how noble, how honored, how _royal_ my lineage is, neither I nor my kingdom will be auctioned off to the highest bidder just because there are those who think that I cannot possibly rule my kingdom without a man to guide me. _Do I make myself clear, Chancellor Hummel_?"

She was face to face with him now, standing a few inches over the elderly man and feeling several feet taller than him that moment. Hummel stopped fiddling with his watch and looked her straight in the eyes. "Perfectly, Your Majesty. You obviously are not concerned with your duty preserve your line or bring stability to Arendelle by ensuring the line of succession."

Elsa's fingertips grew icy as she purposefully stuck her index finger in his chest, poking him with every point she had to make. "I promise you right here and now that I will not leave the line of succession in question, Chancellor. I am alive and healthy. My sister, Anna, whom I believe has done a commendable job as regent while I have been gone is my heir presumptive. If you must stick your nose into my private affairs, I will let you know that I decided that it is time to be open to meeting with potential suitors. There are several nobles coming to celebrate the anniversary of my coronation. If a man whom I deem worthy and respect enough shows interest in courting, I will not turn him away. That said, I and only I will be the final and only person who has any say as to whether or not someone is acceptable."

"What about your sister?" the man was well on his way to losing any of the grandfatherly affection Elsa once felt for him.

"What about Anna?" she growled.

"Her dalliance with the ice man has been tolerated long enough. It is time for her to be married off to the heir apparent of a kingdom in order to solidify alliances!"

"_Leave Anna out of this!_" Elsa had had enough. "I believe, as we had discussed earlier, that we are doing more than enough at this juncture in time to further strengthen Arendelle. I will see you later today at the council meeting. Good day, Chancellor Hummel!" She practically pushed the elderly man out of her study, causing him to bump into Anna and James who happened to hear the majority of the argument.

"What was that about?" Anna asked, trying to pretend that she didn't know.

Elsa walked back to her desk and started to stack papers so that she could bring some order to _something_ in the room. "That was _me_ reminding Chancellor Hummel that _I_ am the queen and will not be pushed into anything. I only hope that he spreads the word to the rest of the council before we meet, because I do not want to have to do that again."

"And to think I assumed that being your foreign minister wouldn't be as exciting as being on a naval ship!" James chuckled. "Of course, having previously been in the chancellor's shoes when you were angry, I almost feel sorry for the man. _Almost_. I've seen seasoned officers who could learn a thing or two about giving a dressing down from you." He couldn't entirely feel for a man who attempted to make Elsa anything less than who she was. Every day he was learning just how extraordinary she was.

Anna touched Elsa's arm. "So is it true that we're going to seriously start considering suitors for you?"

"It's true that _I_ am going to start considering suitors, Anna. It is my duty, though I still can't imagine anyone…" She saw James narrow his eyes in trying to understand what she was going to say. She realized that there were some things she didn't wish to admit in front of him.

Anna slapped her hand to her head, "Oh goodness! Please tell me that you're not doing this because of Prince Jon?"

"Wait, Prince Jon… of where?" James asked, very confused.

Elsa shook her head. "No, Anna. At least not _only_ because of Prince Jon. Whatever did or didn't happen in Corona with Prince Jon only made me realize that I have a duty to Arendelle, and I at least must entertain the notion of some day marrying."

James was still confused. "What _did_ or _didn__'__t_ happen with this Prince Jon while you were in Corona, Your Majesty?"

Elsa only shook her head. Anna shrugged and told him, "What happens in Corona stays in Corona? Elsa, how can I help?"

Elsa put a hand to her head, wishing she hadn't fixed her hair into her formal, tight bun that morning so that she could run her hands through her hair. "I guess tonight after dinner we can pull out the Almanach and start picking out our favorites. I don't want to go into this blind. I want to be prepared."

James was quickly losing his temper. He didn't wish to do that on his first day on the job, yet that woman was infuriating, and her sister was as well! "Your Majesty, Queen Elsa!" There, he got her attention. "As your foreign minister, I _demand_ that you tell me what occurred in Corona!"

The air chilled, and Anna started backing out of the room at a much quicker pace than the Chancellor had but decided she wanted to see the fireworks fly. Elsa narrowed her eyes, set her teeth, and asked, "_You_? _Demand_?" She shook her head. "No, no. I don't think so. You must trust me when I tell you nothing of any international or personal significance happened. There are some things that must and will remain private. Do I make myself clear, Minister Westbrooke? We may be friends, and we may be family in a round-about way, but there must be boundaries."

James stood at attention and answered perfunctorily, "Yes, Your Majesty."

The air warmed. "Thank you," Elsa answered then went about her business.

* * *

That night after dinner Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and the dogs found themselves in the private library, searching the shelves for the latest copy of the Almanach de Gotha in order to begin the process of finding someone Elsa might possibly consider as a suitor. James soon joined them in the room, as he wished for some company and had seen a book in there he wished to read. Also, he was curious as to who might interest the queen.

Soon after James settled into his chair, Kristoff was announced and brought into the library as well. "What are you guys doing?" he asked when he saw the sisters pouring over a large book.

"They're shopping in the husband catalog," Olaf informed him. "It's very interesting!"

Just then Anna shrieked and pointed at a particular page. "Oh! That's… that's just unfortunate! I never saw a person who looked quite so… unfortunate."

"Elsa showed pointed out a line to Anna. "His uncle is also his cousin. Let this be a reminder of the dangers of too much inbreeding. Anyone whose family tree has so few forks, is not to be considered."

"What?" Kristoff asked, seriously confused.

James closed his book and decided that someone needed to greet their guest and explain what was happening to the mountain man. "The girls are perusing the Almanach de Gotha in search for acceptable suitors. I believe they just found Grande Duke Boris of Brungaria. He truly is an unfortunate soul. It's rather difficult to have a conversation with him, what with his enlarged tongue and drooping left eye."

Elsa looked up as Anna kept searching the tome. "Kristoff, hello! Please come help us find the choice cattle, that we may entice them to come calling!"

Kristoff was still confused and rather unhappy with what he had heard so far. "Suitors? Who is wanting or needing suitors?"

Anna glanced up. "Elsa. It is rather like picking the choicest bulls at an auction. Hey, I thought you were heading up to the mountains?" she asked.

"I did, but I felt the need to come back and apologize for leaving so rudely last night."

Anna was shocked that he had returned and was't sure what to do or say in return. Elsa gently pushed her toward him. Anna kept firm, but accepted his apology with one of her own for not paying much attention to him. Then she asked him to stay a while. So, he sat next to Olaf who was lying on his stomach, mesmerized by each new page of the book the girls had.

"So what was this book called?" Kristoff asked.

"It's the Almanach de Gotha," Elsa told him. "Basically is is the authority on every royal dynasty and the aristocracy. If you need to know something about a noble, you look here."

"It has been the first means of many a marriage contract for decades," James informed him. "When monarchs wish to find eligible younger children for their heirs, they look here. Also when they are ready to marry off their younger sons and daughters in order to strengthen international ties, they look in this book. I will admit that is how my father found my mother. He certainly wouldn't have looked to DunBroch for a bride had he not fallen in love with just the thought of her from this lovely book."

Kristoff wasn't interested in the tale of how the minister's parents found each other. He was actually stuck on something else the man said, "Royals are expected to marry other royals, or at least nobility?"

As the women had returned to their search, James took it upon himself to explain the way of their world to Kristoff. "That's the main reason most royals have children. Firstly they seek to propagate their line and solidify the line of succession. Then any younger progeny is seen as property to be traded into marriages that should benefit both parties."

"I see," Kristoff quietly responded.

Anna was still enjoying the searching with her sister, but Elsa glanced up and noticed that Kristoff was troubled by what he had been told. She decided that Anna needed more than a nudge to speak with Kristoff, and announced that she was heading to her study to look over a treaty that needed her attention before bed. James understood and decided to get to know the snowman better, inviting him for a walk around the courtyard, leaving Anna and Kristoff alone.

Anna wasn't sure what to say to Kristoff. To be honest, she wasn't sure about anything. She knew she cared for Kristoff, but she was just learning what love truly was and had no wish to jump into anything. Kristoff had once been sure of Anna, but lately had begun to doubt if they were suited to each other. What he learned that night was swaying him even more so.

"I'm glad you came back," Anna told him, afraid to lift her eyelashes to look up at him.

"I am too," he told her, but then admitted, "or at least I thought that I was. I don't really know what I'm doing here, Anna."

"Wait, what?" Anna knew that she was unsure of things, but for Kristoff to be as well was another revelation.

"Anna, my lineage isn't printed in a book of royalty. I don't even know who my grandparents were! I hardly remember my mother. I never knew my father. I am a simple ice harvester. You… you're a princess. You were raised in this castle. Your blood is bluer than your gorgeous eyes!"

"You think my eyes are gorgeous?" Of course, all Anna would take from what he said was the compliment to her eyes.

"Anna, we come from different worlds. I think that I should stop coming to see you, at least the way I have been."

"Kristoff, please, no." Anna hadn't known what she wanted, but it wasn't this.

Kristoff backed away from her. "I've got to go, Anna. Listen, we'll always be friends who went on a crazy adventure together. We'll always be friends." Then he left.

Elsa saw Kristoff leave so she returned to the library to find Anna standing in shock as she had when Kristoff left. Elsa touched her arm, "Anna?"

Quietly, numbly, and in a flat voice Anna told her, "He told me we would always be friends, then he walked out of my life." A single tear fell down her cheek as Elsa pulled her into a hug.

"I think that I blew it, Elsa."

* * *

First of all, I want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep it up! As you can see, neither Elsa or Anna is going to have a very easy time with it in regard to love. They both have a lot to learn. This story is a fun hobby for me. I apologize for not being the best proofreader and editor. Having a toddler sometimes makes doing more than getting the words out there impossible. I'm not writing this for anything other than leisure and enjoyment. I have a story in me to tell and wish to do so.


	16. Chapter 16

For once, it was Elsa's job to comfort the hurting Anna. Or she would have comforted her had she needed comforting. Instead Anna only hugged her sister back then excused herself to retire for the evening. She seemed numb and deflated, hardly the effervescent sister Elsa knew and loved. Elsa didn't know what it was to have a broken heart, so she was unsure whether or not Anna suffered one. The only thing that she did know was that things weren't right with her sister.

Part of her wanted to track down Kristoff and send him to the tower for hurting Anna. Another, more pragmatic, part of her was relieved that the inevitable finally happened. Anna and Kristoff not only came from different worlds, but they had very different personalities. Anna was outgoing, loved society, and especially loved being the center of attention. Kristoff was a bit of a loner, enjoying his solitary time away from society, almost needing it more than Elsa did. Also, it seemed that he had a natural distrust of almost all people, excluding Anna and maybe possibly herself over time. It didn't matter to her that he was a commoner, but she was away from the situation enough to see that the two appeared very incompatible. Of course she couldn't deny the splendid flash in Anna's eyes when they bickered. It was almost as though that was part of their attraction to each other. Elsa realized that when it came to matters of the opposite sex, she was very inexperienced and was quickly learning what attracted one person to someone might not another.

She tossed and turned in bed that night, attempting to sleep but couldn't. Her mind was on Anna, and how she was faring. She threw a robe over her nightgown and opened the secret passageway, which she hadn't used to check on Anna since before the Great Thaw. When she entered Anna's bedroom, she found Bryn curled up on her seldom-used bed next to Anna's. The dog's tail wagged upon seeing a friendly face. Elsa quietly shushed her so she wouldn't wake Anna. Anna was asleep, face down in her pillow, clutching a small piece of clothing. Elsa recognized it as a dark-gray toboggan hat, presumably Kristoff's.

Elsa lovingly bent down to brush some strawberry-blonde fringe from Anna's face when Anna's broken voice spoke. "I don't know anything about true love."

Elsa sat on the bed next to Anna and continued to run her hand through her sister's hair. "Neither do I, Anna. Neither do I."

Anna sat up. "No really, Elsa. I don't know whether to be sad or relieved. I know that I care for Kristoff, but I also know that I am nowhere near ready to commit to _anyone_. Everything that happened at the coronation happened just so quickly. I _wanted_ to be in love with Hans, because I knew that I only had that one day of the gates being open. I wanted that love more than I actually felt it. When I needed true love's kiss Hans told me his plan and how he didn't really love me. Then Olaf saw Kristoff coming back to the castle for me, and I _had_ to believe that it was true love. I had nothing else to hope for then."

Elsa hated to hear about the tortures that Anna endured, physically and especially emotionally as a result of being struck in the heart by her powers, but she knew that she needed to really hear it as much as Anna needed to piece it all out as she spoke. "But you stopped heading toward Kristoff when you saw that Han's was about to strike me with his sword. Instead you sacrificed your life for _me_." She clasped Anna's hands in her own.

"Elsa, I _knew_ that I was dying, and while I was certain that Kristoff cared about my well-being, I couldn't be certain of whether or not it was true love. Just hours before, I had been certain about Hans, and I couldn't have been more wrong. I _hoped_ that Kristoff could save me with his kiss, but I wasn't sure of it. I certainly didn't have faith that it would work. My faith in everything had been shattered that day, except for the faith that I realized that everything you did was always to protect me. You had already given up your life for me, more than once! If I was going to die, then so be it, but I couldn't let you die as well. If I died by Hans' hand rather than your accident, all the better. I never imagined that my own self-sacrifice would be what saved all of us. I just couldn't die knowing you were going to as well."

"Where does that leave you with Kristoff?" Elsa asked. There was not need for thanks to be said over the things that had happened almost a year before. Moments such as they were sharing were thanks enough.

"That's just the thing, Elsa. I _want_ to be in love with him. I want it so badly that it hurts and confuses me. I certainly like him. I think he's very handsome. I hold him in high regard, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to really know what love is. I need to find myself. I need to know who I am and what I want beyond the castle walls. I don't have to attach myself to the first handsome prince to bump into me, or the young man who might be able to save my life. There is a world of possibility outside those gates, and I'm in no hurry to be confined to anything or anyone right away, you know?"

Elsa squeezed Anna's hands. "Uh, I know all too well, Anna. We've both spent too much of our lives in a sort of solitary confinement with this castle being our prison. I love it," she gestured to the walls and ceilings. "It's our home, but I have been enjoying learning what I love outside of it as well!"

"Of course you understand," Anna reckoned. "So why are you now planning to meet suitors?"

"Anna. I don't intend to marry any of them. If something happens, and I somehow fall in love with one of these men, then I'll welcome it. Don't you see how important it is to the kingdom that I at least entertain the notion of marrying soon?"

Anna played with her fingers a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "You should be looking to marry me off to someone also, shouldn't you?"

"Traditionally speaking, yes. I think you'll agree there are some traditions that we have been ripping to shreds though, wouldn't you?"

"I guess," Anna told her.

Elsa placed a hand on her sister to assure her, "Then trust your big sister. I'm going to do everything in my power to make it where you marry only for for the truest love. I'm holding out for that myself, despite what I may have to pretend for public sentiment, and you know what?"

Anna was reluctant to ask, "What?"

"I think that at least you will find it!"

"What about you?" Anna asked.

"When I find a man who loves all of me for me and only me, then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'll even create a dainty little ice bridge to cross myself! Now, I'm going to leave you so you can get some rest."

Anna giggled, therefore making Elsa feel she had accomplished a little something by checking on her. "Elsa, thank you."

Elsa turned back and asked, "For what?"

Anna leaned her head back on her pillow and smiled. "For being my big sister. For always taking care of me. For being here, tonight, when I needed you and didn't even ask for you."

Elsa gave a satisfied smile. "It was my pleasure, Anna. As long as there is breath in me, you will never be without love and hope, Anna, sister-of-mine." She held out her hand as if she was going to blow a kiss, but rather she blew a handful of snowflakes to her sister which were a hug and kiss of their own. Somehow she and her sister were going to muddle their way through things despite basically having been unprepared for the world that awaited them once the gates opened almost a year before.

* * *

**This was a short chapter, compared to the last one or two, but I think all that needed to be said in this one was. Keep the reviews coming! Who knows, maybe we haven't seen the last of Kristoff, or at least maybe we haven't heard the last of him… yet. The question is, do you want Kristoff to return? Keep reading and reviewing! Ok, honeslty I have the entire story already planned and outlined, but your input is appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

The hours turned into days, then the days into weeks. Anna felt Kristoff (and Sven's) absence keenly but kept herself busy preparing for the celebration of the anniversary of Elsa's coronation. She enjoyed putting parties together so much that Elsa let her have the responsibility of putting the entire thing together. Elsa was certainly happy to have one less thing to worry about. Her only stipulation was that Anna stay within the budget she set, which remarkably Anna did. All in all it was a it was a diversion that Anna found she preferred over analyzing and over analyzing her relationship with Kristoff.

She didn't see him again after that night, though Olaf still spent time with him. So she had some clue as to how he was doing. From what she could gather from her snowy friend, he seemed fine but busy as the ice business was doing very well with the summer and coming celebration. That was good, she thought. It was time for her to focus on everything but her love life, like possibly her sister's.

She knew that Elsa had decreed that she and she alone would be the sole judge of whom she would and would not deem as an acceptable potential husband. She also knew the secret that Elsa didn't intend to marry anyone except for the truest love. Still yet, she planned to "help" her sister make those decisions as much as possible.

So when it came to pass that the time for the celebration had arrived, Anna was by her sister's side. This time, when the ships arrived, the gates were open. Like in Corona, Elsa and Anna greeted the dignitaries in the throne room, with Anna seated on a smaller throne next to Elsa's. It was a far cry from how people weren't greeted at the coronation.

Anna met several men whom she would have considered to be potentially acceptable for Elsa to at least get to know better. From what she could tell, Elsa showed no preference. She met every king, queen, prince, princess, duke, earl, baron, and minister with the same warm, welcoming smile that hadn't been on her face the year before. If they hadn't known about her powers, they wouldn't have known.

In the year that passed, Elsa had grown into the crown that had been placed upon her head. She was in her element, possibly even more so than she had been on the North Mountain. Finally not terrified of her powers, she realized that she was born to be queen. Even more than that, she realized that she enjoyed it. Yes, it was demanding and more responsibility than most people could ever stand to have upon their shoulders, but she didn't want to be doing anything else.

Several of the visiting dignitaries were familiar faces that Elsa had met while at the trade conference in Corona. Among the familiar faces was Prince Edgar of Middleham. He was still short, chubby, and possibly even sweatier than he had been in Corona. He was also a friendly, funny young man Elsa had shared more than one laugh with. She was pleased to see him again and considered him a friend. She hoped to share a few more laughs with him before he had to return home.

Elsa wondered, when the delegation from the Southern Isles made their appearance, if Prince Jon would make good on his promise to come to Arendelle when duty called. He did, and this time he brought with him his brother Aksel. Aksel was a wider-set man with the same brown hair as Jon, but not his height. Prince Jon was all that was pleasant, though his brother was more taciturn. It was obvious that Prince Aksel had a job to do and was there only to do it.

Anna didn't like Aksel. She doubted she would have liked him had he not been the brother of Hans. She wasn't sure what to think of Jon. When she first set eyes on him, she thought her heart would freeze again. He looked just like Hans, at least initially. Then she noticed the difference in hair color and how just in general his features seemed softer. He appeared to be everything that was genuine and true. This was not the naive Anna of a year ago though, and she was resolved that it would take more than a pleasant introduction to win over her.

Elsa, on the other hand, did all that she could to remain composed. She hadn't really thought he would come, but he did. He came there, and she knew that it was to see her. She had to tell herself to keep breathing in and out, and had a new appreciation for how Anna thought she had fallen in love with Hans within the span of just one day. She was wise enough to know that she wasn't in love with this young man who was little more than a stranger to her, but she couldn't deny that they way he looked at her caused stirrings within that she had never felt before. It was odd and made her uncomfortable, but she would have been lying if she had said that she wanted it to go away either.

* * *

There was to be a ball that night, and for once Elsa was actually excited to go. It was a celebration of her first year on the throne, but it was more than that. It was a celebration of how far she had come in the past year. It was was a celebration of her renewed closeness to Anna, her sister and best friend. It was a celebration of Arendelle no longer being a kingdom of isolation. She was happy, and she knew that she had every right to be so. She wasn't sure if she would ever be any happier than she personally was just then. She would be friendly and open to meeting and getting to know young, suitable men. She would dance, possibly with a charming Prince with lovely brown hair and hazel eyes. There would even be a demonstration of her powers, but unlike the previous year this time it would be on purpose and under control.

It was Anna who was more trepidatious of the ball this time. She worried that Elsa would lose her heart to Prince Jon, and that he would hurt her some way. She worried that if not Prince Jon, Elsa would meet _the one_, and suddenly she would forget about her sister, shutting her out once again. She worried that she would never meet _the one_, or worse, that she already had and blew it. Basically she was so worried, if she also had powers of winter, Arendelle would once again be facing winter in summer.

She wore a dress not unlike the one she wore to the original coronation ball only the bodice of this dress was green, as well as the skirt. It still garnered the traditional Arendellian rosemaling, and was still very much Anna. She expected Elsa to wear something similar to the dress she wore to her coronation, but was surprised to find Elsa in one more like what she wore on the North Mountain. This dress was a dark royal blue and accentuated the icy warmth (if that could even be a thing) of her eyes. She wore her hair in that same over-the-shoulder braid rather than the tight bun as well. She looked free and happy and true to herself.

"Wow, Elsa! You look amazing!" she told her when Elsa stepped out of her dressing room.

Elsa turned to show off her dress. "Do you like it?"

Anna was close to speechless. Elsa mostly wore more formal, traditional attire for her day to day use. "Like I said, it's amazing."

"I was thinking… If I'm going to let everyone here see what I can do with my powers, I should look the part, don't you think?"

"I think you're going to turn many heads tonight, Elsa," was all Anna could say.

Elsa laughed a little, "I'm just trying to be honest about who I am, Anna. No hiding anything tonight. Are you ready?"

Anna exhaled slowly. "I think so."

in the ballroom, Kai announced the sisters, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle! Princess Anna of Arendelle!" This time Anna didn't need to be told to stand next to Elsa, because once they were placed, Elsa hooked her arm through Anna's. "By the way, you look beautiful."

"You look beautifuller! Not fuller, oh here we go again! I guess I'm more nervous than I thought I would be."

Elsa gave her arm a squeeze. "Don't worry, I won't push you off on any agile peacocks this time!"

Anna relaxed a bit. "Well, that's good to know. Oh look, here's James!"

James bowed to them. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, may I be the first to tell you both how lovely you look?" Actually he only thought Anna looked lovely. Elsa, well he believed Elsa looked nothing less than sublime, but he couldn't say so to her face. He couldn't let her think that he worshipped her. In fact, though he ached to ask her to dance, he instead asked Anna first. She accepted, leaving Elsa very much alone. Prince Edgar took advantage and requested a dance.

She may have been taller than Edgar, and he may have had two left feet, but she enjoyed her dance with the young man. He was a pleasant person and found a way to find something humorous about just about every person in the ballroom, causing Elsa's bell-like laughter to fill the ballroom. The dignitaries who had been in the same place a year before were amazed at the transformation of the queen. There were some who didn't like the transformation. They thought she was dressed too risqué for a queen. They thought that she laughed a little too easily, and some wonder if she now did other things easily as well. Most though were pleased with that the frightened, closed-off girl finally seemed happy.

After her set with Prince Edgar, Prince Jon came calling for a dance. Since they had never danced together in Corona, she found him to be very light on his feet. Their body movements were fluid and complimentary of each other. Her skin shivered at his lightest touch. She almost lost herself in the moment until he started a conversation.

"Your Majesty, I haven't seen any of the Coronian royal family here. I hope everyone is well?"

"Oh yes, they are all quite well. Well, my uncle fractured his foot recently and was ordered to stay off of it. The Princess and Consort don't wish to travel with the baby at this young age. So, they sent their love, though they couldn't attend the festivities. No doubt we'll see some or all of them soon enough, though."

"Their presence is missed. They are a jovial lot. I enjoy their company a great deal."

Elsa couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in her family. "I feel quite the same."

"You look like an angel tonight, Your Majesty."

"I don't know if I could ever be classified as an angel, but thank you." She was still learning how to take a compliment from a man and still not quite comfortable with it.

All too soon their dance was over, and they went their separate ways. Elsa found Anna, who hadn't danced since her set with James and stood with her. Anna hadn't wanted to dance with anyone just then, she was too busy trying to keep an eye on Elsa and Prince Jon. Little did she know that James was attempting the same thing from a corner in the room.

When it was time for the ball to end, Elsa had Kai announce that everyone was to exit the ballroom and find their way to the courtyard. Once everyone was assembled, Elsa thanked everyone for sharing the celebration with them. Then she proceeded to transform the courtyard into an ice skating rink once again. She froze the two fountains, but not in the horrific manner they had been a year before. Like fireworks shooting from her hands, snowflakes began to fall. It was a glorious and controlled display that generated a multitude of awe from those gathered. Anna forgot her worries and allowed herself to feel unmitigated pride in everything her sister was and could do. She had known about her abilities for a year, but she would never cease to be amazed by the beauty Elsa was capable of creating.

Elsa relished being the star of the show. She concealed nothing. She let it all go. She was truly happy, and it radiated from her very soul, just as it had when she had done something similar for the kingdom after The Great Thaw. She looked to find Jon in the crowd, but couldn't see him. Instead James caught her eye, and she locked her eyes with his, causing him to feel the pure joy from within her.

* * *

After the guests had departed, and the sun began to rise above the fjord, Elsa found herself on a solitary walk along the waterfall near the castle garden. Anna had begged off to go to bed, but Elsa still felt the rush of the end of the evening and knew that she wouldn't have been able to sleep. Instead, she watched a mother duck wake her ducklings for the day. She heard the sounds of the city waking and starting the day. There were noises and breakfast smells emanating from the castle kitchens. It was a wonderful time to be alive, but she felt a pang of fear when she heard a rustling of leaves behind her.

Ice gathered in her hands as she slowly turned around, ready to defend herself if need be. Thankfully she saw a friendly face instead of a dangerous one. "Prince Jon, you're up late, or should I call it early?"

He kicked a stone. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought that I would take a walk. I hope that I haven't intruded upon you? I was just thinking about something that has been weighing heavily on my mind. Oh, and please call me Jon."

Elsa shook her head. "No, not at all. I too felt as if I couldn't sleep just yet. I will only call you Jon, if you call me Elsa. Leave the 'Your Majesty' in the throne room."

"Thank you Elsa." He didn't seem to want to look her in the eyes.

Concerned, Elsa asked, "Jon, what is troubling you?"

He took a seat on a bench and motioned for her to join him. "I think that I'm falling in love."

"Oh?"

"I hardly know this lady, but she remains in my mind day and night. I thought that absence would cause me to forget her, but it hasn't."

"Absence?" she asked, thinking he must not have been talking about her.

He continued. "Then I thought that maybe if I saw her again, I would find some reason not to love her." He had been looking down at his hands then that were placed in his lap. He placed one of those hands on Elsa's and then looked up into her eyes. "Instead I found myself falling deeper into a pit of love I cannot possibly ever climb my way out of. It is quite troubling."

She was almost shivering as he held on to her hand. "Why would that be troubling?"

"I am not free to love her."

Something stuck in her throat. Her heart seemed to slow to almost not pulse. "You. Are. Not. Free?"

He looked away from her, shame seeming to mask his face. "I received a letter upon arrival from King Magnus that he has finalized the agreement between the Southern Isles and the Kingdom of Huntingdon. The aging king, Theopolis, has only one child, a daughter. Her name is Goneril. I am to become her husband, and eventually King of Huntingdon. The current king believes that Goneril needs a King, not a Prince Consort. I should be thrilled. I will have a kingdom of my own. I'm not, at all pleased though, because I've already lost my heart."

"Don't say that, Jon. You can learn to love Goneril. Many marriages are made that way in our world."

"Maybe." He looked away again. "Yet I will always wonder 'what if?"

"What if, what?" she asked.

"What if I had only kissed those sweet lips just once, for remembrance? There was that time when almost…"

So, it had almost happened. Had it happened then, perhaps things would have been different. Now, it was too late. Wars could be fought over broken marriage agreements. Still yet, she wondered as well. She thought of Anna, and how she had always taken the initiative with Kristoff and decided to be like Anna. She had one hand free and cupped Jon's face. Then she closed her eyes and leaned in to give him that one kiss. It started out tentative, but what happened after was quite surprising to her!

* * *

**There you have it, a cliffhanger of sorts! I hope I can get to it tomorrow to update again. I personally love the next several chapters, because the story is about to really start moving.**


	18. Chapter 18

She was certain she wasn't the first young lady, nor would she be the last to have to make such a shameful walk after making such a foolish mistake after such a night. However she was fairly certain that she was the first to take the walk of shame while leaving a trail of ice along her path in mortification. That is what she was, _mortified_. She was absolutely _mortified_ and _shamed_ at her own behavior. She knew better than to be so free and loose with her very innocence. It was just the sort of thing she was always warning Anna not to do. She felt like such a hypocrite. Just a year before she had been telling Anna that she couldn't marry a man she just met, and here she was not marrying but certainly allowing herself to become caught up in what she could finally see were just hormones and the rush of freedom and having someone admire her. To make matters worse, her feet were killing her!

She must have looked quite the sight: her hair and dress disheveled, bare footed with shoes in hand as she tried to discreetly make her way through the castle. She just wanted to make it to her room, get out of that dress, take a warm bath, and forget the last hour of what had been a very wonderful evening. She had almost made it to the family wing of the castle too when something caught her eye. It seemed she wasn't the only resident of the castle who had kept company well into the morning.

At the entrance to one of the quest wings stood James, conversing quietly with a lovely young lady with long, black hair that curled a bit at her shoulders. Elsa recognized her as Queen Celia from Genovia. She had seemed a nice enough person when they met, but Elsa didn't appreciate the way she leaned so heavily on James's arm and laughed so freely. She tried to hide behind a suit of armor to not be noticed as she observed him kiss the visiting Queen's hand and bid her goodbye.

She tried to be very still as he started walking her way, so he wouldn't know that she had been watching him. She thought that it had worked too. It didn't.

"It's not nice to spy on other people, Your Majesty," he politely told her as he walked past her.

She stared at him indignantly for a moment before chasing him into the family wing. When she caught up with him, she told him, "I was not spying. I was trying to enter without being noticed! What were you doing at this time with Queen Celia? Have you been with her _all night_?"

"You have no more right to ask than I have to ask you what you could possibly have been doing out of the castle, still in your dress, which is a mess along with your hair, and with lips that are _mysteriously_ red!"

"You're correct, you have no right to ask that!" She stopped at a mirror. "Goodness, my lips are red!"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Maybe you aren't aware, but that is a side effect of kissing. I imagine Prince Jon's lips are red as well." He seemed angry with her. Of course, she was rather angry with him as well…

Elsa placed her fingers to her lips, "Was it that obvious?"

"Only to those with eyes, Your Majesty. Should I offer my congratulations? Should I start drawing up marriage treaties?"

Elsa shook her head, recalling her shame at her behavior. "No, no James. There will be no marriage treaties with the Southern Isles. Prince Jon is betrothed to Princess Goneril of Huntingdon."

Elsa then saw a side of James she had never seen before. His face turned red, almost purple as rage filled his soul. His green eyes flashed as he threw the gloves off of his hands. "I'll call him out immediately, the cur! He cannot take advantage of an innocent and leave to marry another!"

Elsa places her hands on his chest to stop him before he hunted Jon down like a dog and demanded satisfaction. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there! There will be no demanding of satisfaction, no dueling. This isn't Hamlet, for heaven's sake! My honor has not been damaged. My heart has not been broken. Trust me when nothing deserving your ire occurred."

James stopped trying to push his way past Elsa, but he studied her face closely. "Something _did_ happen though, did it not?"

Just then the door next to them opened, and out popped Anna's head. Her hair was wild and sticking up every which way, and she had a stream of dried spittle on her face. Both James and Elsa stopped and turned their heads to the unkempt princess. When James saw her, his jaw dropped. He had never seen a young lady look quite so frightful before.

"Could you two please keep it down? I'm trying to get some rest! For heaven's sake, you two could shake the castle walls with your arguing!" the princess demanded.

Elsa pushed James's mouth shut with a finger as he continued to stare at Anna. "We weren't arguing, we were merely _debating_," Elsa told her sister.

Anna shook her head, causing some of her hair to fall a bit. "Whatever. Just please take your debating away from my bedroom door." She made quotation marks with her fingers when she said "debating" then slammed the door on both of them.

James pointed at the door. "She…"

"Looks like something out Mary Shelley when she's been sleeping, I know," Elsa laughed.

"I can still hear you!" Anna called from behind the door.

Elsa ushered James into her own room and shut the door. "Something did happen, didn't it?" he asked again once they were able to speak in private.

Elsa paced in circles, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to decide exactly how much of what happened James needed to know about. She wanted more than anything to talk to Anna about it, but knew that wouldn't be possible for several hours as Anna might kill her if she woke her up again.

"I pulled an Anna," Elsa admitted.

He turned his head to the side. "Your Majesty, you're going to have to elaborate a little more. I'm confused."

Elsa continued to pace, expressing every thought with her hands as she moved. "I was so caught up in the night. I was so caught up in being myself and being free to share my powers. I was so caught up in the attention Prince Jon paid me. You don't get to experience crushes or infatuations like most young people when you're locked up inside a castle, afraid that you might hurt anyone who got too close. I don't think that I ever considered myself in love, but I liked him and was attracted to him. So, when he confessed that he thought that he was in love with me and always wondered what it would be like to kiss me, I kissed him."

"_You_ kissed _him_?"

Elsa stopped pacing. "That is correct."

"He didn't kiss _you_?" James asked.

Elsa scrunched her face. "Well, after I kissed him, I was so shocked that I pulled myself away. _Then_ he kissed me."

"_Then_ he kissed you?" Elsa arched her eyebrow at James. He was being a bit of a parrot, and it was annoying. He felt the need to sit down. He didn't know why he felt the need to sit while Elsa shared the private details of her life with him.

"Then I felt ill," she admitted. He hadn't been expecting that admission.

"You felt ill?" he asked.

She was holding her hand up, covering her mouth as if she still felt ill and merely nodded her head. He sat quietly trying to register what she was telling him. "Then what happened?"

"We both agreed that it just didn't feel _right_. He asked if we could remain friends, and I told him that I would like that very much. We both agreed that we were both wanting something that wasn't really there. I wanted, for just a little while, to know what it was to have someone love me like _that_, and he wanted to find a wife of his own choosing before his brother married him off to some unknown princess." She sat next to him, her elbow resting on her knee, and her head in the palm of her hand. "It was all incredibly awkward and horrific. I don't think I will _ever_ allow myself to get that close to a man again. I will content myself in someday spoiling Anna's children rotten and being a good queen. So, now that I've shared my secret, are you going to share what you were doing with Queen Celia?"

"Oh that?" James asked, quite forgetting Celia for the moment.

"Yes, that," Elsa rested her chin in her hand.

"Celia is an old friend - family actually, like you and Anna are. She's Mary's cousin. Her younger sister Amelia went to seminary with Elinor. We've known each other since we were very young."

"Young love?" Elsa asked, a hint of something in her voice.

He waved off that thought. "Hardly."

"What other reasons would young people such as yourselves have for such assignations in the wee small hours of the morning?"

His chest heaved a breath of air off of his lungs. "Queen Celia is very much in need of a friend right now, and I qualify as such."

"How so?"

"Well, while you are choosing to no longer pursue marriage, she will never have the chance. She has consumption. She probably shouldn't have made this trip, but she refuses to just give up living and die. She has asked that I keep an eye for Amelia when she ascends the throne."

"I'm so sorry, for everything. I'm sorry that I insinuated that you were well, you were doing something similar to what I was guilty of. I should have known better. You are far too honorable."

"Elsa, I think you give me too much credit. Given the right temptations, I would probably not behave much differently than you. I apologize for thinking that anything more occurred. You are a most honorable, virtuous young lady."

Elsa lifted her head, rubbing her hands along her thighs, "Well, I don't know about that."

James realized where he was sitting and jumped up. "No, you are. You only experienced what many of us do at a much younger age last night, Elsa. As such, I shouldn't be in here. I wouldn't want a maid or anyone else to find me in here and think something they shouldn't. Just do me a favor?"

Elsa had been staring at her bare feet touching the wooden floor. She glanced up, her eyes pools of sweetness. "Yes?" she asked.

"Don't close your heart to the possibility of love. Some day you'll kiss someone, and it won't make you feel ill. It will make you feel like you can conquer the world. It will be intoxicating, and you'll want more rather than to run away in shame. You will fall in love and you'll be so happy that you'll want the world to share in your happiness, just as you did last night with your powers."

She tried to smile, but it just wouldn't come then. "I'll try," she promised, "but I won't go looking for it anymore. When it happens, it will be because it is meant to be."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He bowed and left before he was discovered.


	19. Chapter 19

With the official celebration over, the ships that brought all of the visiting dignitaries slowly began taking all of them back to their respective homes. Elsa happily waved goodbye to the ship from the Southern Isles. After speaking with Anna about the whole affair, they made a pact to never consider any of the brothers from the Southern Isles again. They seemed to get into trouble with them, and neither wanted to go about purposefully inviting any more trouble into their lives.

Elsa and Anna both took the time to get to know Queen Celia before she left. They found her to be a very kind, very fun woman. It pained them to know that she likely wasn't long for the world, but they resolved that they both were better off for knowing her. They pledged to become faithful correspondents and to befriend Princess Amelia as well, even inviting them both for a visit in the autumn.

Enjoying his time in Arendelle (and away from his strict, over-bearing father and older brother) Prince Edgar of Middleham was the last guest to leave. He requested to stay a week longer than planned, as he was greatly enjoying all the delights of the season. He also had struck up an interesting friendship with Olaf. One point Elsa didn't care to think of was how he had started following her around like some sort of puppy. Actually he was worse than a puppy. Rane and Bryn both had too much dignity to follow her in the manner he did. What had once been a delightful friendship was quickly turning into an irritation for Elsa. She did her best to remain friendly and cordial, but after stepping on the train of her dress more than once while following after her, she had had enough. Then it all came to a head on what was to be his final night in Arendelle.

Elsa and James were going over the trade agreement with the Kingdom of Pembroke in Elsa's study late that evening when a pebble flew into the open window. Ever the military man, James instinctively pushed Elsa to the floor, covering her with his own body, fearing an assassination attempt. Then they heard a frog-like voice near the rose bushes.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Elsa is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,"

Elsa rolled over to face James, who was searching her body for injury. He met her narrowed and confused blue eyes with his green ones which were beginning to show more mirth than fear. "What the?" she asked.

The voice continued to recite as they walked to the window and looked down toward the rose garden where the puppy-dog prince, Edgar of Middleham , was disastrously attempting to pay court to the queen.

James chuckled, "It appears you are being _woo__'__d_, Your Majesty."

An icy layer covered the window sill where she tightly gripped it. "_No-ooo_!" After what had happened with Jon of the Southern Isles, she was in no mood to be courted by anyone, especially Prince Edgar. She rubbed her temples trying to think of some way to stop this from happening. Of course it was just about to get worse as Anna poked her head through the doorway.

"What on earth is going on out there?" her sister asked.

Elsa's face showed anything but pleasure. "I am being woo'd." She pointed her hand to the window, then dropped it to her side in exasperation.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, rushing to the window to witness the spectacle.

"She's being woo'd," James added. "It's Prince Edgar. He's reciting Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet to be exact, but not very well."

"It is my lady, O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!

She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?"

Elsa's head was beginning to throb. She could actually feel her pulse in her temples. "Would someone _please_ give _Romeo_ his vial of poison and put me out of my misery?"

"I take it you're not a fan of the tragedies?" James asked.

Elsa glared at him, especially annoyed by how much he seemed to be enjoying the situation. "No. Life can be enough of a tragedy if we allow it to be," She countered chaos outside by trying to straighten the paperwork that became disheveled when they initially took cover.

Anna laughed so hard that she snorted. "Oh, Elsa this is so _bad_. Couldn't you put him out of his misery by dropping a load of snow on his head or something? I mean come on, they shoot lame horses who have no chance, don't' they?"

James stifled his laughter to speak to Anna. "Anna, Middleham is Arendelle's largest importer of the wool your weavers use to make the beautiful fabric you in turn export all over the globe. The Queen must be diplomatic with her response."

"Oh, that is unfortunate. Too bad it couldn't have been the Duke of Uxbridge. He's far better looking, and I don't believe his country has anything we couldn't lose. Uh oh, he's pulled out a lute, and now he's… Oh, that's supposed to be _singing_?" The two dogs of the castle had followed Anna into Elsa's study and upon hearing the caterwauling outside, they started to howl along with him.

James handed Elsa more papers. She looked as if her cool demeanor might crack at any moment. He laughed lightly. "Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown."

Elsa glanced up at him, scrutinizing what he said and deciphering it beyond the howling and so-called singing. "Henry IV Part II?"

"Ah, I see you're more a fan of the Histories?"

Elsa continued to organize her desk, trying to not show much interest. "Of course I am. Even though they were written with a politically biased slant, they can be used as a lesson to all rulers, I think. That and Machiavelli among other things."

"Machiavelli?"

"I like the Comedies," Anna chimed in though they were paying as much attention to her as they were Prince Edgar just then. "Twelfth Night is my favorite. I've often wondered what it would be like to pretend to be a man, but without the romantic problems."

Ignoring Anna's soliloquy over the merits of Shakespeare's comedies, Elsa sat the papers on her desk. "Yes, a good ruler is well versed in all thoughts on government. As to the issue at hand right now… What do you, as my trusted advisor, suggest I do to gently discourage Prince Edgar?"

He thought a moment about how he would have liked to have handled the situation. "I would rip the bandage off quickly but nicely. Subtly make him think that you are involved with someone else."

"James, have you _spoken_ to him? He's a nice, funny young man, but subtlety is lost on him!"

"Then we will have to take a more direct approach. What say we go out together to confront him, and make it seem like we are involved? Anna can go with us to help smooth things over and try to explain them once we've left."

"You know," a devious grin grew across Elsa's face. "That might just work!"

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, confused. "Am I supposed to clean up this mess?"

James smiled at her. "Essentially! Come, let us end this before the dogs have permanent ear damage!"

The trio walked outside to find Edgar singing at the top of his lungs. Elsa looked to James, giving him permission to take the lead. James marched straight to Edgar and loudly cleared his throat to get his attention. It didn't work. He then tapped the prince on his shoulder, startling the shorter man and causing him to jump.

"Minister Westbrooke, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Prince Edgar, I was asked by Queen Elsa to thank you for the lovely… er _entertainment_ this evening. However, I must now ask you to please cease serenading the queen."

"Oh?" Edgar croaked, noticing Elsa and Anna a few paces behind James.

"Yes. You see, while the queen might have welcomed such attentions in the past, I must inform you that her affections lie _elsewhere_."

"Elsewhere?" he asked. "With whom? I have heard of no announcements. The Southern Isles delegation left with no such pronouncement. If such a thing were to occur, I would assume it would come from that corner."

Elsa sighed, once again disappointed with herself for allowing her misdirected preference for the first person to show any interest in her to have become apparent to the public. She walked to where the men were standing and stood next to James as he tried to discourage the prince.

"Oh no! The Queen is just very good friends with one of the princes from that kingdom. I must tell you that Queen Elsa has placed her affections in a corner that pleases me greatly." He prayed the prince would understand what he was trying to tell him.

Ever so slowly realization began to dawn upon the prince. He looked from Elsa to James and back to Elsa who quickly grabbed James's hand and laced her fingers through his. She shrugged her shoulders innocently and smiled a sheepish grin, acting as she had been caught keeping a huge secret.

His eyes grew huge as he started to apologize. "Oh… My apologies, Your Majesty, Minister Westbrooke! I wasn't aware. Minister Westbrooke, you have won quite the prize."

James swung his hand which was holding Elsa's, laughing. "Don't I know it! However, as we are just now experiencing the first blooms of love, we would ask that you keep this knowledge to yourself. Given the mutual relations that Queen Elsa and I share, we choose to keep our relationship private until we are prepared for the onslaught of family to descend upon fair Arendelle" For added affect, he then brought Elsa's hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon the back of it.

Prince Edgar didn't notice Elsa's sharp intake of breath as James kissed her hand. Neither did James nor Elsa actually. Anna did though, and quickly came up to take the prince away from her sister and James. She hooked an arm through Edgar's and pulled him in the direction of the castle. Elsa and James were left standing in the garden alone, their fingers still interlaced as they heard bits of Anna's conversation with Edgar.

"So, Edgar... Right? How about you and I go find some chocolate. I too know a thing or two about placing my affections in the wrong place. Oh _me_? Well I've been considering taking vows and entering the church. Yes, that is a very solemn calling. I've heard King Eric of Saxondelle has a _lovely_ daughter. Her name is Melody. She is known to really like the sea and singing."

James turned to Elsa. "Well, that went about as well as we could have hoped!" He had yet to let go of her hand.

Elsa ran her free hand along her loose braid, "Yes. Thank you," she replied rather dully. "I think I should retire for the evening. Thank you, James. You are a very good friend. I am in your debt."

He refused to let go of her hand. "Elsa," he whispered.

Fear gripped her heart. Ice started to trickle at her feet, but her hand remained warm. She placed her free hand over the one belonging to James, stroking it lightly with her fingers. She looked up at him with scared, pleading eyes, trying to back away while he still held on to her hand. "Not yet, James. I don't trust myself yet, and it would kill me to hurt you in any way."

He knew that she was right, though he hated to admit it. He pulled her so close to him that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheeks. "As you wish, Your Majesty. I will departing tomorrow to make the diplomatic rounds, but I can't leave you with the taste of a passionless kiss upon your lips."

Her heart skipped. There was nothing tentative about James as he bent down and for a few brief moments showed her just how much passion he felt for her with the warmth of his lips on hers. He had been correct. His kiss did not make her feel ill. It was intoxicating and addictive, and she wanted more! Wisely, he pulled away, kissed the hand he still held, and bid her goodnight.

She couldn't find the words to tell him goodnight. She couldn't seem to make her body work at all. Somehow her legs were still holding her up, but she wasn't sure how. The ice that started to form had long melted, as did some of the ice that protected her heart. When she was able to make her feet walk again, she didn't enter into the castle in shame either. Rather, she practically floated to her room. Her lips had been so red after her encounter with Prince Jon, because she instinctively kept trying to wipe the feeling from them with her hand. She never wanted the feeling of James's lips to disappear from hers.

"Is this what love feels like?" she asked. It was different than she imagined. It seemed capable of hurting her as much as the opposite. Certainly her heart ached as she watched the ship carrying him sail out of the fjord. She guessed that she had several months to consider all of it.

* * *

**I hope this makes all of you who ship Elsa and James happy. This is one of the first chapters I ever wrote for this story, and I've added just a few tweaks. Things are still far from settled for anyone though.**

**As to the comments from those thinking, hoping, and wishing Elsa had been more promiscuous than she had been with Prince Jon, that would have been completely against the character of who I feel Elsa to be. You have this woman, who in many ways has the emotional maturity of a very young girl still. She has been closed off from the world for thirteen of her twenty-two years. She was afraid just touching other people! That fear has only slowly started to fade.**

**Think of her as a tween, pretty much in these respects. She has no worldly experience with others. I certainly can remember getting swept away in the headiness of having another's attention, only to realize later that it was a horrible mistake, and that rather than actually having feelings for this person, being attracted to just the thought of it. I can also remember my first kiss being anything but perfect.**

**Yes, I led you all to believe that something more went down by that waterfall. I'm a writer and mean that way. That said, this is presumably the 1800's. Just kissing a man was enough to be forced into marriage with him in order to preserve reputations. Elsa has far more to think about than just what she wants also. So, her walk of shame is far more innocent than today's walk of shame. She isn't a prude. She is merely a young lady awakening to an entirely new, frightening world that can sweep anyone away into mistakes.**

**Keep the reviews coming! I will try to bang out another chapter or two this weekend, but make no promises!**


	20. Chapter 20

Elsa buried herself in work in the days after James left on his diplomatic tour. Work was good. Work was constant. Work was the best distraction from her ever-increasingly-complicated life. Work meant that she didn't have time to analyze and overanalyze what had happened between she and James after they stopped Prince Edgar's serenade. She could admit to herself that there had always been an attraction between them, but she never allowed herself to think about more than that. He was a friend. He was steadfast, loyal, and honorable to his core. He was handsome and dashing. He was stubborn. He was arrogant. He was loud. He was argumentative. She had never argued with anyone the way she did him. He was… He was _James_. He knew her, faults and all, and seemed to want her anyway!

Anna knocked on the door to the study then popped her head in before Elsa could tell her to enter or not. More often than not, Elsa had turned her away, claiming to be swamped with work. Anna felt there was more to it though, and was terrified Elsa was once again shutting her out. So, she didn't wait to be rejected. "Elsa, the sun is awake, and we're awake. Why don't we go for a walk around the city and maybe do a little shopping?"

Elsa was slumped over some paperwork, her forehead resting in her hand. "I can't, Anna. There's too much here for me to take care of."

Anna placed her hands on her hips. "Elsa, you have done nothing but work for over a week. I know for a fact that you've hardly slept, and I'm not sure when the last time was that you ate a decent meal. You need to get out of this study, out of this castle, and live a little! You need to spend some time with your sister. I feel like you're shutting me out again."

Elsa lifted her head and genuinely looked at her sister. "I'm not trying to shut you out, Anna. I just…"

Anna grabbed Elsa's hands and started to pull her up. "I know something happened the night before James left. You don't have to tell me all of the details, but you can't shut me out of your life again either, Elsa. I won't allow it." She tried to assert her voice with her most Elsa-like authority for that last sentence. It worked.

Elsa smiled at her sister. Oh how she loved her! "I thought that I was the one who gave the orders around here?"

"In some certain circumstances I can overrule you."

Elsa arched an eyebrow. "I'll be sure to draft a charter that states exactly that."

"You should. I promise to only use my powers for good and the acquisition of chocolate, not evil."

"Oh well then, if only for good and the acquisition of chocolate…" Elsa joked. She stopped pulling away from Anna and allowed her guide her. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of visiting Madame Barreau's to look at her latest dresses, then to Garver's to see about having them make the girls new collars since they're quickly outgrowing their current ones. Then maybe we could head to Olhouser's for some chocolate before coming home."

Anna was attempting to walk backwards so she could pull Elsa and talk also. It wasn't working very well, and Elsa was afraid she would end up injuring the both of them, but wisely kept her mouth shut about that. Instead she just went along with her sister. "That sounds wonderful. I'm sure we both need to get out and be seen more by the populace anyway. I've been wanting a few new dresses, and you know that I'll never say no to chocolate!"

It really was a beautiful summer day in Arendelle. Elsa was learning that almost all summer days in Arendelle were beautiful. She, or course, loved the winter, but in the time since she had opened the gates, she learned that there were things that she loved about all of the seasons. She also learned that the things she didn't particularly like about one season only made her appreciate the coming of the next. Just when once season seemed to get monotonous, the next would bring variety back into the landscape. She had forgotten just how good it was to feel the sun shining on her face, to smell the fragrant aroma of flowers blooming of the damp soil. It was wrong of her to shut herself in again, even with the mistaken excuse of work.

The people greeted her with warm smiles. They loved seeing their queen and princess out among them. They'd spent too many years with so very little contact with the ruling family and found that they were ruled by a very good, very fair and kind queen. Most knew that what had happened at her coronation had been an accident caused by her fear, and none could deny that there had been absolutely no permanent damage to anything, including crops, once she instigated The Great Thaw. Things as a whole, were definitely better than they had been under her father. The shrewdest businessman couldn't complain much about a sorceress as Queen as long as she was doing a good job, business was booming, and taxes were low.

The two sisters enjoyed their day together. They shopped for new dresses, they had new collars made for their dogs, and they spent a small fortune in Olhouser's on chocolate. They laughed and seemed like any other two young ladies visiting town. There was one last stop that Anna didn't tell Elsa about until they had arrived at their destination, the orphanage.

"Elsa, I need to go in and discuss new coats and shoes for the children before winter comes."

Elsa hesitated. "Anna, I haven't been here since… You know why I haven't. Please don't make me."

"Elsa," Anna pled, "you need to go back. The children miss you. You needed your time here also. It's helped you in ways that nothing else could have. I know you fell in love with a baby and were heartbroken when you couldn't make her your own. That doesn't mean you should shut every other child out of your heart though."

Elsa sighed, her sister was right. Sometimes she hated it when Anna was right. It had been months since she had stepped foot inside the orphanage, and though her arms still ached to hold little Adelheid she knew that she needed to go back in there. She loved all of the children there, not just the one who was no longer in residence. Also, it was her duty to care for them. After all, they were all legally the wards of the crown until they were adopted.

In the end, Anna had been more than right. She loved having the children climb all over her, telling them stories, and watching them dance with delight as they chased the snowflakes she made for them. She even rocked a little one who was the age Adelheid must have been by then to sleep, singing to him softly as the moon rose over Arendelle. She hated to pull his chubby little hands away from were they grasped her dress, but the hour was getting late. She and Anna needed to return to the castle.

As they left the orphanage, Elsa stopped Anna and just hugged her tightly. "Thank you!"

"For what?"

Elsa laughed. "For being my baby sister. For dragging me away from my desk and out of the castle. For reminding me that there is a world out here that I love! For making me face my fears and come back to somewhere that I love. Thank you, Anna for being Anna. You are the Annaist of Annas, and I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Anna walked backwards most of the way back to the castle, wanting to face Elsa as the talked about everything and nothing. Elsa wasn't paying very much attention either, so both were surprised when Anna bumped right into a reindeer.

"Oomph!" Anna fell onto her backside.

There was a snort up above, then she was being licked in the face. She hadn't just bumped into any reindeer, she had bumped into Sven!

"Sven!" Elsa was just as shocked to see him. He was hitched outside a tavern near the docks. She reached down to help Anna up, but Anna was busy watching something else just inside the tavern. Standing next to a window sat Kristoff, laughing with two bar maids! One of the women had her hand on his shoulder. He looked completely at ease among them! Kristoff, who supposedly ran scared from social interaction was having a good old time in the tavern!

Elsa pulled her sister to her feet and noticed that Anna's face was probably several shades redder than her hair. "Anna, we should get home," she tried to command.

Anna held up an arm to stop Elsa then proceeded to storm into the tavern. Elsa picked up her skirt and ran after her. "On no! This cannot end well!"

Anna walked straight to Kristoff, picked up his mug of ale, and proceeded to throw it into his face! "I thought that you were socially impaired!" she yelled at him, turned an about-face, and marched out the door and toward the castle, leaving a shocked Kristoff dripping wet.

The room turned to find Queen Elsa standing in the doorway, shocked and slightly embarrassed. She straightened her back and in her most queenly voice announced, "There is nothing to see here! Carry on!" They still were staring at her. She remembered several toasts to Corona while at the Snuggly Duckling with Eugene and Rapunzel so she shouted, "God Bless Arendelle!" The tavern erupted into a loud "God Bless Arendelle!" followed by several shouts of "God Bless Queen Elsa!" She waved goodbye and ran after her sister as regally as she could.

She caught up to Anna at the castle's gates. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Anna glared at her. "No, do _you_ want to talk about _it_?"

Elsa looked at her sister, hating seeing her so angry. Anna wasn't supposed to be angry, and she certainly wasn't supposed to be hurt anymore! "I'll talk if you will."

A disgruntled harrumph came from Anna. "Fine, but I need chocolate!"

* * *

**Kristoff, Kristoff, Kristoff. Don't mess with Fiesty Pants!**


	21. Chapter 21

Once they were safely ensconced inside Elsa's room, seated in her sitting area, covered with light blankets, and well-stocked with chocolate, the sisters just sat there. Each wanted to say something but didn't want to say anything as well. Neither could look the other in the eye, but finally Anna spoke.

"So…" She pursed her lips and looked around the room.

"So…" Elsa repeated.

"You go first," Anna told her.

Elsa's hand flew to her chest. "Why must I go first?"

Anna crossed her arms one her chest and sat back. "I think it should be obvious. You're the eldest, and the queen, and all that. So, spill!"

"Well," Elsa started, unsure of what should be the beginning. "Something happened with James before he left."

Anna smacked her forehead with her hand. "I'm going to _die_ of surprise!" Her voice dripped of sarcasm. "Please tell me something that I'm not aware of, Queen Obvious."

Elsa tilted her head, "Anna!"

"Oh Elsa come on! When James kissed your hand, I thought you were going to swoon!"

Elsa made a face while denying what Anna said. "I am a queen! Queens do not swoon!"

"Tell me that next time, when I'm yelling for Kai to bring the smelling salts. I think the lady doth protest too much."

"As I stated, something happened. It was after you took Prince Edgar to the kitchens." She held her hand and stared at it, remembering the feel of it in James's. "He wouldn't let go of my hand. He said my name in this way I knew meant he wanted more."

"Then?" Anna asked, not trying in any way to conceal how excited Elsa's tale made her.

Elsa looked out the window at the night sky, wondering where James was that night, and what he was thinking about. "Then I begged him to let me go. I told him that I don't trust myself, at least in that manner, yet; that it would kill me to hurt him in any way."

Deflated by Elsa's admission, Anna slumped in her seat. "Let me guess… James, always the gentleman did just as you asked?"

Elsa touched the hand that James had held to her lips. "Not quite. He did let me go, but not before kissing me."

Anna almost jumped out of her seat. "He kissed you!" Then remember her sister's previous experience with kissing asked, "Oh no, Elsa. Please tell me that you didn't…" She gestured vomiting to Elsa.

Elsa shook her head. "Oh no! This was nothing at all like what happened with Jon. By the way, I didn't vomit on Prince Jon. There was just some dry-heaving. I was nervous and confused. That was just a horrible, horrible experience."

"All of which is _so_ attractive to the opposite sex." Anna sat on the edge of her seat, gripping the couch cushions beneath her. "Tell me, was the experience with James horrible as well?"

Elsa's cheeks turned a shade of red, telling Anna her answer without her having to speak, but she spoke anyway. She wanted to be open with Anna so Anna would be open with her too. "N-n-n-n-no!" she laughed. "It was… It was _wonderful_." There hardly seemed to be an appropriate word to describe it.

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing. I couldn't do anything or say anything. I just stood there while he walked away…"

"Frozen?" Anna asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

Elsa just stared at her sister a moment. "_Yes, I was frozen_, Anna."

Anna jumped to sit right next to Elsa. "So, when do I get to start planning the wedding? Don't you know everyone in Corona will be so excited!"

Elsa placed her hands on Anna, attempting to calm her sister. "Anna, there isn't going to be any wedding. No declarations of undying love were made. No proposals were asked. No promises were made. We just kissed. That's all. I'm still trying to sort out how I feel, and I have no idea how he really feels."

"Oh Elsa. That man has been smitten with you since he stepped off his boat last year and danced with you at the Midnight Sun Festival. He didn't even know who you were, but he was in love with you. It really was love at first sight for him, I think."

Elsa pulled herself away, looking to the floor opposite Anna, unwilling to look her in the eye just then. "I don't know about that, Anna. Anyway, I'm just as confused as ever. How about you?"

Anna groaned, thinking about what they had seen at the tavern. "I don't think that there's anything to be confused about, Elsa. Kristoff ended things with me, I thought because he wasn't good in social situations and maybe because we come from different backgrounds. Maybe that wasn't it at all? Maybe there are reasons why I always had to instigate any intimacy? Maybe he never felt anything more for me than friendship. Why else would he have have had those harlots hanging all over him? Was it because they would give him something I'm not ready to yet?"

Elsa, noticing how quickly Anna became upset while speaking about Krstoff, tried to be the voice of reason. "Anna, those bar maids weren't harlots. We don't have legalized prostitution in Arendelle." Anna started to interrupt her, but Elsa stopped her. "_And_ they weren't actually hanging all over him. It looked like they were just talking to him. Have you stopped to think that possibly he was there for business?"

"Oh I think he was there for some sort of business transaction, but as you stated, it isn't exactly legal!"

Elsa sighed. Leave it to Anna to jump to the worst possible conclusion. "No, Anna, I didn't meant it that way. Kristoff harvests and _sells ice_. Taverns _use ice_. There's the possibility that nothing other than that was going on."

Anna looked hurt, "Whose side are you on, Elsa?"

Elsa sighed again, tilted her head, and took Anna's hands. "I am and always will be on your side, Anna. I'm just asking you to look at things clearly. I know it's hard to do when our feelings get in the way. Have you even spoken with Kristoff since he broke things off with you?"

Anna ran her fingers along the rosemaling on the sofa were she sat. "No." She quietly admitted.

"Didn't he say that he still wanted to be friends?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, but I though he needed his space!" She threw up her arms. "So, I let him have it. It was easier anyway. You know, than dealing with everything." She leaned on Elsa, placing her head on her on her sister's cool shoulder. "We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

Elsa laughed, "_Whatever do you mean_? I have never met two more emotionally healthy people than you and I." She leaned into the corner of the sofa, pulling Anna's back to her chest so they could both comfortably recline and look out the window. She hugged her sister close to her, letting her relax in her arm - something she wished she had been able to do to comfort her after their parents had died.

"Elsa?" Anna quietly asked.

"Yes, Anna?"

"We're doing better than we were just over a year ago, aren't we? I mean, here we are, you and I… We're taking care of each other, _talking_ to each other, comforting and loving each other. I don't think that I'm desperate for affection now… now that I know you don't hate me, and you…" she trailed off, not wanting to hurt Elsa by saying the wrong thing. Elsa finished for her.

"I'm no longer closing myself off and pushing you away. It kills me that you ever thought that I hated you."

Anna patted Elsa's arm that held her. "I know. It's in the past. I know better now. I know the truth. That in itself is freeing."

Elsa nodded. "Yes. I know that I tell you this often these days, but Anna I love you. I love you more than any other person in this world."

"More than James?" Anna quickly asked.

"It's different," Elsa answered without thinking about what she was saying.

"So, you love James!" Anna exclaimed.

"I - I I…" Elsa stammered.

"No take backs, Elsa!"

Elsa took nothing back, but then nothing else was said about their love lives that night. They spent time just quietly enjoying watching the ships docked in the fjord, and they talked of plans for the orphanage, letters from their family in Corona, and other sundry things. As the sun crept back over the horizon, Elsa awoke on the sofa with Anna sprawled out on top of her. She managed to crawl out from beneath her sister to freshen herself up for the day.

Before she started her morning routine though, she placed a blanket over the snoring princess. She attempted the futile task of brushing some of Anna's unkempt hair from her face, admiring her little sister. She was thankful that she was no longer afraid to be the sister that Anna needed her to be and also thankful to be able to turn to Anna when she needed her. She most thankful for their friendship and that those long, lonely years in seclusion were in the past. They may be emotionally stunted and seriously confused, but at least they were able to be so together.

* * *

**Mostly just some sister-fluff in this chapter. Keep the reviews coming!**


	22. Chapter 22

Several days later, Elsa was studying various maps and going over correspondence when Kai announced a visitor. "Kristoff Bjorgman, Official Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle to see you, Your Majesty."

Her head jerked up to stare at Kai and dropped her pen. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Kai gave her a bewildered look and gestured to the door. "Oh, let him in here, Kai. Maybe he just wants to discuss ice. I hope he just wants to discuss ice." she told him. She then stood up and walked over to a bookshelf, wishing to meet the mountain man as close to eye to eye as possible.

Kai showed him in to her Elsa's study. "Your Majesty, thank you for meeting with me."

She wasn't entirely in the mood for pleasantries, and from what she knew of Kristoff she wasn't sure he would even miss them. So, she got right to the point of his visit. "What can I do for you, Mr. Bjorgman?

"You can call me, Kristoff, Your Majesty. You once did." He was nervous and kept shifting from one foot to another.

Elsa drew her hands together and walked a few steps closer to him. Her spine was straight, and she was every bit the queen just then, not Elsa. "No. I think we will refrain from such familiarities, seeing as though you no longer have a relationship with my sister. Again, what can I do for you?"

"Listen I know that Anna…"

She interrupted him, "_Princess_ Anna to you, Mr. Bjorgman."

He stopped fidgeting. This was apparently going to be an uphill battle. "I know that _Princess_ Anna spends this day each week at the orphanage, so I thought that I would come ask you… How is she? Is she all right? She, well she seemed very angry and upset last week when she dumped my drink on me at the tavern."

"Of course she was upset," Elsa was trying desperately not to yell at the man. "She saw you with those two barmaids and you know her imagination! You're lucky all she did was throw ale in your face!"

Kristoff laughed and his face blushed a bit. "Yeah, that's Feisty Pants. Your Majesty, please let her know that I was just at the tavern for work. Those bar maids are the sisters of a fellow ice harvester. I was only telling them how their brother was, because he has been in the mountains for some time. There is no one else."

Elsa shook her head. "Please refrain from calling my sister 'Feisty Pants' without her permission, Mr. Bjorgman, and I have already suggested to her why you possibly were at the tavern that night."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Elsa could see this man still cared for Anna. "You appear to care a great deal for my sister, Mr. Bjorgman. Might I ask why you broke things off with her? You may be seated, if you wish, Kristoff." She called him Kristoff again. She didn't hate him. If Queen Elsa didn't hate him, he had hope for Anna. So he sat and started talking.

"I don't know. I guess it all started when you went to Corona. I was hoping we could spend some time alone before I had to leave for the ice harvest, but she just pushed me away. I just assumed she was busy with all the duties she had as regent. Then when you came back home, I hoped she would spend any time with me. Instead she spent all of her time talking with Minister Westbrooke. I guess I got a little jealous. Then you all were talking about what is expected in potential mates for royals. I realized that I have nothing like that to offer Anna. Then there's the whole hot-cold thing with her. Sometimes she acts like she wants a relationship, and then others she doesn't. I'm okay being a loner. I never meant to lose her as a friend though."

Elsa couldn't help but like this giant, awkward mountain man. He didn't say it, but she was fairly certain that he was deeply in love with Anna. He was probably afraid of being hurt as well. It was obvious that he didn't really trust other people very much. "You know Kristoff, if you value her friendship then you should seek her out again. I know that she has believed that you wanted your space."

"I'm afraid to approach her, the way things are now. She's likely to set me on fire or something."

Elsa covered her mouth, trying not to laugh too hard at what he had said. "I'll have a talk with her tonight, let her know you wanted to come straighten things out. I'll make sure she's reasonable before you see her."

Kristoff smiled and started to get up. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I guess I should be going. Ice doesn't deliver itself!"

Elsa walked him to the door. "Tell Sven hello for me. We've had an overabundance of carrots at the castle without him here to take care of them." she told him as she tripped over a bump in the carpeting.

Kristoff caught her in his arms just as a familiar redhead popped her head in the door. "Elsa, hey the kids were wondering if you'd come cool them off with some snow!" She saw Elsa in Kristoff's arms, and a look of hurt and betrayal washed over her face. "What's going on here? Elsa? Kristoff?"

"Oomph!" Kristoff dropped Elsa on the floor upon seeing Anna. "Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed upon seeing her.

She fully stepped into the room. "What's going on in here? What are you doing here, Kristoff, and why was my sister in your arms?"

Suddenly, Kristoff was worried they would experience a repeat of what had happened in the tavern. "It's not what it looks like!"

Anna stooped down to help Elsa off the floor. "Well, that much is obvious. Elsa's not dry-heaving."

"What?" Kristoff asked.

Anna waved him off. "It's just an inside-sister joke. Are you okay, Elsa?"

In a very un-queenlike manner, Elsa was rubbing her sore backside. "Nothing's hurt but my pride. I think that I'm going to go outside and visit with Sven for a bit." She limped out of her study to leave them alone.

"So," Anna said, messing with things on Elsa's desk. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

Kristoff scratched his head. "I wanted to know if you were okay, and I wanted to let Elsa know so that she could tell you that nothing happened at the tavern. I was just there for work. The barmaids are the sisters of a fellow harvester."

Anna laughed. "Elsa pretty much already suggested something similar to that."

"Sven misses you!" Kristoff blurted out, unsure what else to say.

Anna glanced up at him. "_Sven_ misses me?"

"Yeah," Kristoff told her, unable to look into her eyes, "I guess he got used to your company. It's so quiet now."

"Well," she told him, "I've missed _Sven_ too. I actually have missed that smell even."

Kristoff chuckled. "It does grow on you. Can we be friends again, Anna?"

Anna looked into his eyes. "You want to be _friends_ again?" At least it was something.

'Yeah. I was wondering if maybe you and Elsa would like to go for a ride through the mountains some time next week? We could take a picnic lunch."

He was playing it very safe. "That sounds wonderful. Unfortunately we have guests arriving from Genovia on Monday next."

Kristoff frowned. "More guests? Are these _suitors_?"

"Wait, what? No!" Anna told him. "We're hosting Queen Celia and her younger sister, Princess Amelia for a while. I think Elsa has had enough suitors lately."

"You could bring them!" Kristoff suggested, really wanting to spend time with Anna and even Elsa again.

Anna shook her head. "Queen Celia is very ill. Her uncle is acting as regent indefinitely, as Celia isn't going to recover. She has Consumption. We're to befriend Amelia and eventually provide support to her whenever she ascends the throne. I don't know what Celia will be

up to doing, but if she's able I will suggest it to everyone."

Kristoff smiled. He hadn't smiled like that in weeks. It didn't matter if he could never be anything more than her friend, he needed Feisty Pants in his life. "Well, I guess I should get going. I have a wagon-full of ice to deliver."

"Okay," Anna told him. "Thank you for coming by and worrying about me."

"Anna, I'm glad we're friends again," he admitted. Then he kissed her cheek. Both wanted more, but neither was sure of the other or even themselves. He left Anna alone in Elsa's chamber, thinking things looked a little brighter than they had in a while.


	23. Chapter 23

Right on schedule, the ship from Genovia, carrying Queen Celia and Princess Amelia, arrived in Arendelle the next Monday. Elsa and Anna debated over exactly how much pomp and ceremony should be displayed for their arrival. Anna, of course, wanted banners, trumpeters, and a ball to be held. Elsa reminded her sister that this wasn't a state visit, but rather a visit between friends. Especially taking into consideration Celia's health, Elsa convinced Anna that just having the two of them greet their visitors at the royal dock would be al that was required.

Queen Celia was the first to step off the gangplank. In the months since she had last been in Arendelle, her skin had grown so pale that she was almost transparent. Her long, lustrous hair with the loose curls that reached her shoulders seemed dry and dull. Her brown eyes still sparkled as she was welcomed by Elsa and Anna. Though she was weak, the fire had not gone out of her yet.

Her younger sister, Amelia was next down. She was all of seventeen years old. She was built of a slighter frame than her older sister, and her skin had a healthy glow to it, especially up against her sister's pallor. Like Celia, Amelia's hair was dark brown, but her curls fell to her waist. Her violet eyes shone but betrayed a hidden sadness that magnified when she looked at her sister. She was friendly though, and seemed to be extremely happy to be visiting any place that wasn't Genovia.

That evening they sat to a large, but rather quiet dinner and were entertained by Olaf after. Queen Celia had seen Elsa's demonstration of her abilities, but everything was entirely new to Amelia. The talking snowman was especially difficult for her to grasp.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" He extended a hand to the princess who stared at him, dumfounded.

Anna stepped in for her. "Olaf, this is Princess Amelia of Genovia. She and her sister, Queen Celia, will be staying with us for a while."

Olaf looked at her with his smiling face. "Oh, that's nice. Maybe we can play some time… or pick flowers? I just love flowers!" He turned an aside to Anna, "Why doesn't she say anything? Does she know how to speak?"

"I-I know how to speak." She told him. "I just wasn't expecting a snow man who knows how to."

Olaf's face brightened. "Oh yeah! I can do that. Elsa made me, and she even made this little flurry over my head," pointing to the cloud and snowflakes above his head, "so that I won't melt. It's a good thing too, because I just love summer. It's my favorite season. Do you have a favorite season, Princess Amelia?"

"Summer is my favorite as well. Of course that could be because we don't see much winter in Genovia. We're closer to the equator, so it stays warm there almost year-round. It's also very muggy and humid there, which isn't good for my sister's health. So we're visiting here, where the air is a bit dryer."

Olaf looked sad. "I'm sorry your sister isn't well. Maybe she'll get better while she's here?"

Amelia shared a sad look with Anna. "I'll just be happy if she's more comfortable."

"I'll go get some pillows for her, if she's not comfortable!" Olaf offered.

Amelia stopped him. "Thank you, Olaf. I think she's fine. I meant, well never mind."

Even though the evening was warm, Elsa had a fire built to keep Celia warm. The ailing queen sat near the fire with a blanket draped over her lap, watching the two princesses having fun with the dear, little snowman. Elsa was resting, stroking Rane's fur, and enjoying the scene herself. "Elsa, I want to thank you for inviting us to Arendelle. The air is not quite as heavy and difficult to breathe here. Also, I think that Amelia and I both needed to get away from Genovia for a while."

Elsa smiled. "You're welcome. Anna and I both enjoyed getting to know you earlier this year and were more than happy to invite you and your sister."

Celia coughed a little into a handkerchief, hoping a spell wasn't about to start. "Jamie was right about you."

"Jamie?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. He told me that you and Anna would be very good friends to me, then Amelia when the time came." Celia realized that Elsa didn't know who she was speaking of. "Oh, I'm sorry. James and I have known each other since we were little more than children. He will always be Jamie, the boy who pulled my pigtails, to me."

"Oh," Elsa realized just who exactly Celia was speaking of. "_Jamie_. Was he a rambunctious little boy?"

"His parents couldn't keep a nanny for him. He was always placing toads in their beds, snakes in their chamber pots. Well, you get the idea."

"Snakes in chamber pots?" Elsa asked. "That… That doesn't sound at all like the man I now call my foreign minister.

Celia adjusted her blanket and took a drink of hot glogg. "Yes, well he and Fergus had to grow up rather quickly when their mother died having Elinor and their father had his riding accident. Fergus took over the duchy. Jamie went to Corona to prepare for the day the lost princess returned they would marry, and together they would eventually rule Corona. Elinor was raised mostly by nannies and governesses. The boys have done what they could for her but…"

Elsa didn't wish to gossip, but she knew that Celia had more to say. "The few minutes I have met her, she seemed a little too sweet, rather I don't know…"

Celia had no problem pointing out the truth. "She's up to no good. She has spent the better part of her life doing things to get attention from her brothers. Some day, she's going to end up in a great deal of trouble, then the boys, Jamie especially, will think that they've failed her. They have done everything for that girl. They cannot replace the love and guidance of parents though, and that girl has needed parenting. Mary has tried to guide her over the years, but Celia only resents any attempts. She has been a good friend to Amelia in many ways, but I was very glad when their time at seminary was over, because she hasn't been the best influence over my sister."

Elsa continued petting the ever-sedate Rane, mulling these thoughts over what Celia had shared with her in her head. She assumed someone as normal-seeming at James had lived an uncomplicated life, but was beginning to understand that no one's life is entirely without complication.

* * *

The days of the Genovians' visit turned into weeks, and the two sets of sisters found they had much in common with each other. Elsa and Celia forged a strong friendship based on being female monarchs in a mostly patriarchal society. They laughed over "war" stories and delightfully debated over the merits of Genovian pears over Arendellian iced chocolate. Anna and Amelia found that they too had a lot in common. Apparently being the younger sister to a queen was something to bond over.

Celia had good days and bad days. On the bad days, she stayed to her rooms where horrible, miserable hacking and coughing could be heard day and especially at night. They had been there a over month before they were all able to take Kristoff up on his offer for a ride through the mountains. Elsa and Amelia both worried that Celia didn't need to make such a journey, but Celia insisted upon it.

So off they went into the mountains. They didn't travel all the way up the North Mountain to see the Ice Palace, which relieved Elsa. They kept a shorter route that would be easier on Celia and less likely to invite a run-in with wolves that took them to a pretty clearing not far from Wandering Oaken's Trading Post.

It was still a few weeks before the first snowfall was expected to fall on the lower altitudes, but that didn't stop that group from enjoying a fine powder to play in. Elsa was only too happy to provide Amelia with her first real experience with snow. Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, and the young princesses had an enjoyable day, building snowmen, having snowball fights, making snow angels, and just about anything else you can do with snow. The forest was filled with the music of laughter that day.

Elsa was happy to sit back and keep Celia company as they watched the others playing, occasionally waving her hands to create more snow. At one point, Kristoff picked up Anna with one of his large hands and Amelia with the other, then dumped both of them into a very tall snow drift. Both elder sisters laughed heartily at this until Celia started coughing and couldn't stop for the longest time.

Elsa glanced at the handkerchief Celia used to cover her mouth and noticed the spots of blood splattered across it. She hadn't thought it possible, but Celia had lost more weight since she had arrived in Arendelle. Just then, she was fighting to breathe regularly again. Elsa placed a cool hand on her friend's back, wishing there was something she could do for her.

"Should we return you to the castle?" she asked her friend.

Celia stopped hacking and after taking a drink from a flask she told Elsa, "No. No, Elsa. Let them have this day. Let _Amelia_ have this day. She'll know sorrow soon enough. She was but a babe when my parents passed from the fever, and she has never lost anyone close to her before. It will be so much worse for her, as you know, because she will have the added responsibility of a kingdom on her shoulders. Let her be young and carefree today."

Elsa sat back, "As you wish, Celia."

"Hearing my sister's laughter is the best medicine for my heart. It may not cure me, but it eases my spirit so much. Sometimes I have felt that it would be better if I overdosed on laudanum and ended everything already. Then I wouldn't be a burden to my loved ones anymore and would escape the pain and the fear of the not knowing. Then I realize that Amelia needs to be young and as carefree as possible as long as she can be. Also I know that she needs my love for as long as possible. There will be plenty of long, lonely days ahead for her. In the end, I want to live. I know I don't have long, but I want to make the most of every day I have left. Life is not a burden that we must bear, but a gift to cherish. I only wish I could see her fall in love."

Celia's words struck Elsa in the heart, bringing memories she would rather have forgotten to mind, and with those memories, guilt. She didn't hear Celia say something, and the ailing queen had to touch her shoulder to regain her attention. "Elsa? Are you there?"

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"Elsa, I mentioned that it is fairly obvious that the young ice harvester and Princess Anna seem smitten with each other."

"Oh!" Elsa laughed. "Yes, I suppose so, though neither one is willing to admit it right now. Anna was engaged to a young man who only wanted to usurp the throne of Arendelle. He hurt her deeply, and she realized that the way we grew up in seclusion, even from each other, made her desperate for love. She second guesses everything she feels for Kristoff, and he hasn't had a great deal of contact with well… humans that was good. Also, he feels not worthy of her, because he's not just a commoner, but an orphan with no family or history. It's all very complicated. I'm just waiting for them to work it all out themselves."

"You don't object to his being a commoner?" Celia asked.

Elsa looked at her seriously but laughed. "What? No. How can I when my cousin married a common thief? In all seriousness though, I just want Anna to marry someone she loves and who loves and respects her, whether or not she is the heir to my throne. I think she has found that in Kristoff if she ever trusts herself to love him. Just look at how loving and protective he is of her. That's all I can ask for."

Celia agreed. "I suppose you have a point. Amelia is still two years younger than Anna, and as far as I've noticed the only man she's shown any affection toward is your snowman, Olaf. He _is_ male, isn't he?"

Elsa's face froze. She hadn't really thought about it much. "I-I suppose so. I mean, I first created him when Anna and I were very young children. When I made him during The Great Freeze, I made him as he was then. I wasn't really even aware that I had made him, so I wasn't particularly concerned with if he was anatomically correct. I guess in a way, he's more of a eunuch? I don't know. I've never considered it. I suppose it's good he isn't anatomically correct though, because then he'd have to wear pants of some sort."

"Yes, a snowman with pants would look odd," Celia agreed. "What about yourself? I know that you were entertaining suitors during the anniversary celebration," she asked Elsa.

"Oh that," Elsa said, waving her hands about, sending a huge snowball to hit the back of Kristoff's head. "I'm no longer accepting suitors and have decided that I will only marry for the deepest love. Which means, I may never marry. If that is the case, I shall have to contend myself with spoiling Anna and Kristoff's children."

Celia laughed, remembering James's last letter to her. "I seriously doubt you'll have to just do that."

* * *

Later that night as the rest of the castle slept, Anna was trying to discreetly make her way to the kitchen in order to raid the chocolate supply but noticed the incredibly cold temperature emanating from Elsa's bedroom. She knew that could mean nothing good.

Knowing better than to waste time knocking, she had to put her shoulder into it and use her entire body to budge open the doors. She searched all over the ice-encrusted room, but couldn't find Elsa anywhere. Then she noticed the balcony doors were open.

Ever so carefully, so she wouldn't slip on the ice, she stepped onto the balcony and found her sister curled up, hugging her knees to her chest, crying bitterly ice-cold tears. "Elsa?" she asked.

Elsa choked back several sobs, "Anna, please just go away. Please. I don't want to hurt you… _again_."

Anna thought back to when Elsa accidentally struck her heart, knowing that pushing her only made things worse. So she didn't say anything. Instead she dropped to her knees and hugged Elsa close to her, shushing her as she did the babies at the orphanage. Elsa just cried and cried on her shoulder, eventually hugging her back and even grasping to hold onto her. Slowly the ice began to recede, but it didn't disappear completely.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, Elsa?" Anna asked, gently stroking her sister's hair as she rested her weary head on Anna's lap.

"I am a horrible, horrible person, Anna."

"No you're not, Elsa. _What_ is bothering you so much?"

"Today Celia admitted to me that she has considered suicide several times rather than to die the slow, agonizing death she is experiencing."

Anna stopped stroking Elsa's hair. "You talked her out of it, didn't you?"

Elsa sighed. "I didn't have to. Her love for her sister and life itself stopped her, but it made me feel guilty."

Anna resumed stroking Elsa's hair. It seemed to calm her. "Why?"

Elsa swallowed hard. "Because several times when I was isolated and couldn't control my powers, especially right after Mama and Papa died, I too considered ending everyone's pain and suffering with my death. The last time was when I was ready for Hans to strike me with his sword."

Anna dropped her hands to the ground. "What? How could you? How could you have done that to me?"

"Anna, I _didn__'__t_ do it, but I wanted to. It seemed better than what I was doing to you and me both, and to Mama and Papa. Then, when I thought that I had _killed you_, I… I couldn't bear the thought of being alive in this world without you in it. I couldn't bear the guilt of having _killed you_."

Elsa's admission upset her greatly, but Anna was growing up and learning to control her emotions better, little by little. "Elsa you know that I'm alive, don't you?"

Elsa sat up, staring at her sister with tear-stained eyes. "Y—y-yes."

"Also, you didn't 'end it all,' _ever_, did you? Other than when Hans almost took care of it, you never even came close, did you?"

"No, not really. I would think about how much more it would hurt you and couldn't do it."

"So, what has you so upset?"

"Anna, don't you see? I may have had my problems, but I have always had my health and a future to look forward to. At times, I cursed that future, because it seemed worse than death. Celia hasn't a future, but she _wants_ one. She believes that 'life is not a burden that we must bear, but a gift to cherish.' It was wrong of me to feel that way, because there are people who don't get futures!"

Anna was doing her best in keeping her cool and processing the depth of what Elsa was telling her, especially at such a late hour. Still, she soldiered on, "Elsa, you no longer find death preferable to life do you? "

"No!" Elsa vehemently protested.

She gripped Elsa's hands. "Then you need to remember something else you've told me over the past year and a half. 'The past is in the past.' You need to let go of the all of the guilt you're carrying from the past. You can't change the past. You can only work to make the future better."

The rest of the ice thawed, because Elsa was hugging her sister. "When did you become so wise, Anna?"

"Oh, somewhere between the appetizers and dessert, I think," she joked, and Elsa _laughed_. "We're going to be okay, Elsa."

Elsa nodded. "We're going to be okay. Why don't we get some sleep?"

"After chocolate?" Anna asked, giving puppy dog eyes.

Elsa laughed her mirthful, bell-like laugh. "After chocolate, sister!"

* * *

**Okay, so we had some heavy stuff go on in this chapter, but it was stuff that needed to be addressed. The next chapter should be fun and amusing for you.**


	24. Chapter 24

Over their visit, Princess Amelia found lifelong friends in Elsa and especially Anna, since they had a great deal in common as younger sisters of reigning queens. The only difference was that Amelia knew that she would soon be hearing the dreaded phrase, "The Queen is dead, long live the Queen!" where Anna hoped she would never hear that phrase referring to her. While Amelia found several friends and future allies among the residents of Arendelle Castle, she was also fascinated with Olaf.

At first she couldn't believe that he existed. Then as she spent more time with him and quickly found him fascinating. She didn't find him fascinating in the sense that he was some sort of magical creature, but in that she found him to be a kind and amazingly insightful person, even if he wasn't really a person.

She found herself spending as much time as possible with Olaf, reading books together, playing with the children in the city, and even gazing out at the stars at night. It seems that Olaf was very knowledgeable in astronomy and could point out all the different constellations. He would take her to the lighthouse and spend hours telling her the story behind each one.

She began wishing he could go home to Genovia with them when they left, because she didn't know how she would make it a day without talking to him. Little did she know that he was beginning to feel the same.

A few nights before Amelia and Celia were set to leave Arendelle to head back home, Amelia found Olaf at the lighthouse, staring up at the full moon. "What are you doing, Olaf?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Oh, just day dreaming at night," the snowman told her.

"What about?" she asked.

"Well, once upon a time, all I ever dreamed about was experiencing summer. Then Elsa gave me my personal flurry, and I got to do all the things I wanted to do, until recently. Elsa can't really do anything to help me with my new dream."

"Do you mind sharing what your new dream is with me?" she asked.

"Well, I've been dreaming a lot about Pinocchio, and how he became a real boy. I've been wishing that I could become real too, but all grown up instead of as a boy."

"Really?" she asked.

He turned his snowman head to look at her and said, "Yeah. Then I could go to Genovia with you and always be with you, even after your sister is gone. You're going to need someone there who loves you."

"You - you love me?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm pretty sure that if I kissed you, my frozen heart would melt."

Amelia's eyes grew large, and her pulse quickened. A shooting star flew across the sky, and she made a wish. Then she leaned down and kissed the snowman as passionately as a person can do such a thing.

"Wow!" Olaf exclaimed. He hadn't actually expected she felt anything close to the same, or that she would kiss him.

"Yeah, wow!" Amelia said. "I think I should go to bed. It's getting pretty late, and I'm sure Celia will be looking for me. I don't want to cause her any more worry." She got up to leave. "Goodnight, Olaf."

"Goodnight, Amelia. Thank you for caring."

She blew a kiss to him and went on her way.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa was up just as the sun was rising. She needed to spend some time in the large library, searching for several volumes of the Chronicles of Arendelle. She was looking for information on dealings with the merchant's guild. What she found in the library was something different all together. So, she screamed.

It wasn't just any scream that Elsa screamed. No, it was a blood-curdling scream that bordered on a shriek and woke anyone in the castle who happened to still be sleeping. She even woke the naked man sleeping upon his stomach on her favorite sofa.

His hair was white, almost silvery white, was cut short, and spiked up a bit at the tips. His eyes were red, like those of people who had no pigment, and his skin was the same pale tone as her own. When she started screaming, his head jerked up "Elsa, why are you screaming? Did something scare you?" He got up and started walking toward her, which only made her scream louder.

Quickly Kai, several guards, and a bed-headed Anna were all in the study to find out why the queen was screaming. That was when they saw the man. Anna's eyes grew very large when she saw him in all his glory, and she acted like she was trying to avert her eyes. "Hey guys! Can you help me to get Elsa to stop screaming. It's really hurting my ears," he asked.

Kai stepped next to the queen to put a reassuring hand on her back and to get her to stop screaming. Once she quieted, she asked the man. "Who are you, and why were you sleeping in my library… without any clothes?" she whispered the last three words.

"It's me, Olaf! I don't ever wear clothes! By the way, I never noticed before, but it's kind of cold in here!" The man shivered and rubbed his arms. It was cold in the room, because not only did Elsa scream in fear, but she created a small blizzard. It was then that Olaf finally looked down and saw that he was no longer a snowman, but a real person. "Oh look at that! I've got real arms and legs, and oh! I've got my bits and pieces!"

"You're not Olaf!" Elsa demanded "Olaf is made of snow. You sir, are most certainly not and should cover yourself immediately!"

"Oh, I guess I need clothes now!"

Anna stepped forward and threw Olaf a blanket. "Olaf, if that is you, what did you tell me in here the day Hans left me to freeze to death?"

"Gee Anna, we talked about a bunch of stuff, but mostly love." He wrapped the blanket around his 'bits and pieces." Oh, and I told you that some people were worth melting for."

Anna turned to Elsa. "I don't know how, but that's him. Pinocchio is a real boy!"

Amelia and Celia entered the room. "Hi Amelia, Queen Celia! Guess what? I'm real!"

Amelia walked over to him, "Olaf, is that really you?"

He looked himself over up and down. "Yeah, I guess it is. I guess my wish came true."

"Wish? I'm confused," Elsa stepped back into the conversation.

Olaf smiled and told her, "Yeah. Last night I wished on a falling star that I could be real so that I could go home with Amelia and be with her forever. Then she kissed me, and true love's kiss made me real!"

Anna held up a hand. "Wait, what? You're in _love_ with Amelia?"

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked.

Anna rolled her eyes in disbelief, "Oh, not reason! Wait though, true love's kiss only works if both parties are in love with each other."

All eyes in the room turned to Amelia, who was blushing profusely. "Yes!" she admitted. I fell in love with your snowman, and I'll marry him if Celia will give us her blessing!"

"Really?" Olaf asked.

"Really," Amelia truthfully told him, leaning to find Celia in the back of the room. She then caught sight of her sister, crying and ran to her. "I didn't mean to upset you, Celia. I'm sorry!"

Celia took her sister's face into her hands. "This isn't the way I ever imagined it happening, but I got to see you fall in love, and I'm going to see you get married!"

Elsa looked at Anna, still unable to believe what all had happened in the space of just a few minutes. "Wait, what?" she asked.

Anna leaned over to quietly tell her, "I think our snowman is getting married before either of us!"

* * *

**Okay. I wrote this chapter for a number of reasons. 1). I can't really write well for Olaf and needed to get rid of him somehow. 2). I wanted just a little comic relief. 3). I really wanted Celia to get to see her sister happy before she dies.**


	25. Chapter 25

"Okay, let me get this straight," Kristoff said as Anna tied a cravat around his neck while standing on a step stool, "Olaf is a _human now_? And he's in love with and marrying Princess Amelia?"

Anna untied the cravat and began tying in all over again. "Yes! Pay attention! He made a wish upon a falling star and then Amelia kissed him with a true love's kiss, so he got a double dose of magic, it seems,

"None of this seems even the least bit odd to you?" It was difficult talking to someone who was alternately choking him while trying to help him dress for the occasion.

"Humph! Please with everything we've experienced in the past couple of years, everything that has gone on with my entire family, _this_ is becoming more the norm, I think. Besides, who are you to say one way or another? You were raised by trolls. Anyway, there's rumor that King Eric of Saxondelle married a mermaid. "

"Point taken. So I'm his best man and have to wear this _outfit_?" Anna held a tie pin in her mouth. "Mm. Hmm!"

"Olaf is _human_!" He was having a difficult time grasping the entire concept. "And he's getting married?"

"Didn't we already go over all of this? Again, _pay attention!_"

"Wait, wait, wait. Can he even do the things husbands to with their wives? I mean, does he have the equipment to perform his duties, or is he like a Hilde and Jørgen doll?"

Anna stepped down to inspect her work. "Oh, he's definitely got all his bits and pieces. Everyone got a good look at them the morning after he became real."

"Wait, what? You saw Olaf's '_bits and pieces_?" You haven't even seem _mine_!"

A mischievous grin spread across Anna's face, but she didn't say anything. "We've got to get to the chapel!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him at a frantic pace toward the chapel.

* * *

It was a simple wedding, especially by royal standards, but then it was decided that it was best so as to not invite too many questions. Even though he once looked at Elsa as a mother-figure, Elsa and Anna considered him more a brother. As such, Elsa bestowed upon him the title of Duke Olaf of Snowden. When he arrived in Genovia with his wife, he would be known as the adopted brother of the the Queen and Princess of Arendelle.

Kristoff stood as best mad, and Anna was Amelia's maid of honor. Celia weakly watched from the bride's side of the church, while Elsa happily witnessed from the groom's. When the priest declared them husband and wife, there were cheers when Olaf kissed his wife. It was all over very quickly.

Before anyone knew what had happened another week had passed, and Olaf was boarding a ship with Queen Celia and his new wife to a new life in a far away land. He left both of his "sisters" with warm hugs to remember him by and promised to write frequently. Then he promptly tripped up the gangplank, causing his new wife to laugh at his antics.

Queen Celia stayed behind for her own goodbyes. She looked so frail and weak, standing on the pier, still yet her eyes had the fire of life within them. She knew that there would be battles to forge when they returned over Amelia's marriage to Olaf, and she wasn't about to let go until they were won. They all knew that where she was concerned, this was goodbye forever.

Tears brimmed Elsa's eyes as she hugged her friend one last time. It was odd knowing that she would never see her again. It made her think of when her parents left for their final, fateful voyage. She had been afraid to hug them goodbye. Of course she hadn't known that she would never see them again, and she didn't know… well if they'd all known then what she knew now.

Celia, somehow sensing everything racing through her friend's mind grasped her hands and told her, "Remember Elsa, life is not a burden that we must bear, but a gift to cherish. I have heard you say over and over again, the past is in the past. Put it in the past, Elsa. _Live your gift_!"

As the ship sailed out of the fjord, Anna ran off to find Kristoff in the village. So much sadness and grief fueled her need to be around people who were happy and joyful. Elsa had other things in mind.

It was still early in the day, and she didn't have anything official planned for the day. She did have plans though. She needed to spend some time alone. She needed think, to process everything in her mind. She needed to put the past in the past once and for all in order to do as Celia told her and _live_ her gift.

She made her way through the stables, past Anna's fjord horse, Loki, stopping a moment in front of a tall, ebony shire horse with white markings. It was James's horse, Argus, who had been lame when James departed, so he left him home to recuperate. Just rubbing the stallion's nose made her feel closer to him, and just then she needed to feel that closeness. She left him a moment in order to giver her Friesian, Kari, an apple and rub on the nose. "Not today, Kari. I promise to take you for a good run tomorrow. I know you're itching for one." She turned back to Argus, saddled him, and told him. "I heard from the stablehands that you're leg is healed and that you need a good exercise. I don't think James will mind, but I just feel like taking you today."

Elsa rode Argus up the mountainous terrain she had once traveled like an animal fleeing captors. Then, her soul was spiraling all around her. She had tried so hard to keep her powers hidden and couldn't do it. She felt like she was letting down her parents, yet it was so freeing at the same time. Everyone knew. There was nothing she could do to change that. Fleeing in fear, she left her life behind but honestly felt too relieved of the oppression to grieve what she had lost. She wanted to test what she could do, because for once she was finally free. Or at least that was what she thought for that brief time before Anna had found her, and all her worst nightmares started to come true. She accidentally, fatally struck her sister again, then was hunted and captured like the monster Hans told her not to be. In truth, she had been just been running from reality, and reality came crashing back down on her at her ice palace.

That was where she was headed, her ice palace. She hadn't been there alone since she had created it. She, Anna, and Olaf had even convinced Marshmallow to come live near the castle so that he wouldn't be alone all the time. He still mostly kept to himself in the hilly, rocky areas, but he was near if they needed him, or if he just wanted to see his family. So, the ice palace was left desolate and empty.

When she and Argus reached it, she once again saw the scars of the battle that had ensued between the Duke of Weselton's men and her. Alone, she toured the castle, remembering the joy she experienced when creating it. It had been intended to be a place of refuge and of beauty. It became more a monument to everything that could go wrong when she let fear control her. Like when Rapunzel left her tower, Elsa knew that after living the life she had since The Great Thaw, and especially after all of the bad things that had happened there, she could never feel any sort of joy or freedom there again. It was time to say goodbye to all of things of the past that haunted her and to live and cherish her gift. It was time to bring down her ice palace.

She exited the palace, finding a cliff where she could watch from a distance. She closed her eyes, "The past is in the past," she told herself as she lifted her arms to melt her palace of ice. "Let it go!" she cried. Knowing the dry summer and autumn had left the land parched, she allowed it to slowly melt, creating a waterfall and stream that ran down the North Mountain. That was when she heard a call for help.

It came from where the stairway had been. It was a man's voice. No, it had been James' voice. Quickly she raced to where thought his voice came from to find nothing but the rushing river. Her fears were better confirmed when she saw Kari hitched to a tree next to Argus. She glanced downstream and caught sight of an arm reaching out of the rapids to grasp hold of anything. Panicking, she did the only thing she knew to do and froze the stream to keep him from washing farther away from her.

His hand was still reaching out of what was now ice. She ran to it, grabbed it, feeling the life fading from it. "No, no, no, no, no!" she cried out. Fear was icing over her heart once more. So wracked with fear was she that she couldn't melt the ice that now encased him. She knelt down to his hand, held it to her cheek, and caressed it.

"James, you can't leave me now! You can't leave me like this! _I love you_!" She kissed his hand, and the ice began to thawed. Still grasping his hand, she pulled him to safety, waiting for him to breathe.

Nothing happened. She his face, finding it cold and washed with her tears. Thinking the worst, she kissed him gently on the lips. A hand caressed Elsa's back, then grabbed it to pull her away. James then rolled over to his stomach, expelling his lungs of the water that almost drowned him.

"James?" Elsa called.

Once he was able to breathe clearly again, he turned to face her. "Elsa!" She grabbed his face, kissed him again but with passion, joy, and relief all balled up together. When she finally pulled herself away she asked him, "What are you doing here?"

He laughed, his emerald eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "You stole my horse!" The he pulled her into his arms and resumed kissing his queen.

* * *

**Ok. So, I'm thinking that this is a good stopping point. Oh wait, maybe this is only like the half-way point of the story. Hmm… I'm not sure. What do you think?**


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh my gosh! Are they at it _again_?" Kristoff asked one winter day as he met Anna in the castle courtyard.

"Yes!" Anna told him with a look of frustration and disgust on her face while holding on to the leashes of Rane and Bryn. "They're both so _passionate_ they rattle the castle like the wind. It just keeps going on and on too. I-I just had to get away and take the poor dogs as well. They certainly didn't need to hear _that_. _I_ didn't need to hear that. Honestly, if the fjord wasn't frozen over for the winter, I would write Olaf or Rapunzel to get away for a while. The castle can get pretty small with all of that going on in there!"

Kristoff laughed. It was sort of funny watching Anna be all flustered about something regarding her sister. It was a fairly cold day, and he had been hoping to spend some time by one of the gigantic fireplaces in the castle, but having been present a few times when Elsa and James were "at it," he assumed the cold would be preferable. "Hey, do you wanna go for a sleigh ride, Feisty-pants?"

Anna jumped up to hug him. "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

"Is she gone?" James asked from behind where Elsa stood at the window, as he drew his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck.

"She just left with Kristoff for a sleigh ride. We have a good hour or two before they get back, I imagine. She turned around to run her hands along his chest. "Whatever will we do with all that time?"

He smiled down at her, making sure his single dimple appeared. "I have something in mind," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. Then he stopped. "I'm going to get you to see reason, Elsa!"

Elsa stood back, disappointed at his respond, and anger burning on her cheeks. "We've been over this and over this, James. We are _not_ sending an envoy to Weselton to open relations with the new Duke."

James turned away, pounding his fist on Elsa's desk. "You are so reasonable when it comes to anything else! Why will you not see it here!"

"James, the man tried to have me killed! He has exploited Arendelle for decades! There is no need to resume trade with Weselton!" her voice was getting louder again.

James matched Elsa's volume and exceeded it. "That man is _dead_, Elsa! His son had nothing to do with what happened at your coronation! We won't be establishing unbreakable alliances, just sending an envoy to see if we even want to open the door to relations with them again!"

Elsa's voice managed to grow louder than James'. "My answer is NO!"

James' voice grew quieter and very serious. "Elsa, Weselton has suffered under your trade embargo, while at the same time Arendelle has been extremely prosperous. I understand what the previous Duke did was reprehensible, but the people shouldn't have to pay for his crimes up to the seventh son. You know as well as I do that is when revolts and rebellions occur. If that happens, they'll be looking for someone to blame for all of their suffering. It could lead to dire consequences for Arendelle if we don't at least attempt to show mercy."

Seeing the reason behind what James was saying, Elsa conceded. "Fine. When the fjord thaws, you'll lead an envoy to Weselton in order to explore reopening relations with them. " She walked back to him, running a finger through his chestnut hair. "Now, can we please get on to more enjoyable topics?"

He ran hands down her arms, clasping her hands into his. "Yes. When do you plan to make you and I more public knowledge?"

"Soon!" Elsa told him. "It's so nice just having this between us. I don't want to spoil it with every nobleman giving his opinion on our relationship."

"What about Anna?" He asked, pulling her close to him again.

"What about Anna?"

"She's going to be angry that you didn't tell her right away. It's been months, Elsa. You need to tell her. If she finds out some other way, it will hurt her. It will be like slamming a door in front of her all over again."

"She's going to be even angrier when she finds out that we learned how to get her out of the room when we want to be alone," Elsa laughed.

"Elsa," James said. "You know how I hate disguise of any sort." Elsa pulled his head down to meet hers to make him stop speaking her favorite way.

She came up for air, "I will tell her tonight. I'm sure she suspects something anyway. She has stopped hinting that we should get together. It seems odd."

"That seems good enough. I don't care when you want to make us public. You know I don't want anything but you, but you and Anna have been estranged long enough. I wouldn't want to be the cause of that happening again."

"That," she told him with a coy smile, "my dear, dear man is why I care for you so." She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she loved him. He had been unable to hear her the one time she said it at the North Mountain. She didn't have to tell him, not yet. He knew that she would when she was ready. Everything would progress when she was ready for it to. She was worth waiting for.

* * *

That evening James took dinner in the village, at the home of the President of the Grocer's Guild, giving Elsa the perfect time to fill Anna in on everything going on in her life that she had yet to.

As they ate their dinner, Elsa found it difficult making small talk with her sister, knowing it was to lead to a deeper discussion. "So, did I see that you went on a sleigh ride with Kristoff and Sven this afternoon?"

Anna cut her meat and answered absent-mindedly, "Yeah. Things were so _heated here_, I needed to get out and get some air. Thankfully Kristoff came by and was willing to oblige me."

"Where'd you go?" Elsa asked trying to extend the small talk.

"Oh you know, the usual. We drove around the city, stopped for hot chocolate, then came back home. I should have invited Kristoff for dinner, but he acted like he wanted to go home. You know, nobody likes to be in the castle when you and James go at it like you do."

Elsa almost choked on her wine when Anna said that. Some day she was going to have to acquaint her sister with the double entendre. "Well, about that, Anna…"

Anna slammed down her knife and fork. "What? Please don't tell me that you've grown so fed up with arguing with James that you're sending him back to Corona. You know he's the best thing that's happened to you, or he could be if you weren't so blind!"

"What do you mean by _that_?" Elsa asked, suddenly indignant.

Anna shook her head and went back to her food. "'I'm just saying that I've never seen a man more in love than James is with you. If you'd only take your blinders off, you might see that."

"As a matter of fact, Anna," Elsa told her very matter of factly, "I am well aware of how James feels about me."

Anna smugly sat back in her chair, utterly disregarding etiquette. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Elsa gave her sister an equally smug look. "What makes you think I haven't?"

Anna exchanged her smug look for one of confusion. "Wait, what?"

Elsa went back to eating her food for a moment, watching Anna dangle in suspense. "James and I don't just argue when you leave during our arguments."

Anna crossed her arms across her chest. "Really? What do you do, play chess? Do you discuss Shakespeare?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, thinking. "Yes, and yes, but there has been kissing."

"Kissing?" Anna asked, unable to believe what Elsa was telling her.

"And… and some touching."

"Touching?" Anna repeated. "What else?"

Elsa sat up straight. "That is all. I am the queen. I cannot allow any more liberties than that. What if I were to fall with child? That child would be, well I'm not going to say. I still have more than myself to think of, even then. Besides, James is a gentleman."

"Elsa loves James!" Anna said in a sing-song voice. "So, when did this happen?"

"The day I almost killed him."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked.

"The day he came home from his journeys. I had gone up to the North Mountain, because I needed to bring down my ice palace. It created a waterfall and rapids. I didn't know that James was there too. I didn't even know he was back in Arendelle. He came looking for me as soon as he got off the ship. I had taken Argus, so he rode Kari up the mountain. Anyway, I didn't know he was there, and he got caught up in the rapids. The only way I knew to help him was to freeze the water. Then I was so scared that I couldn't unfreeze the water until I admitted that I loved him."

Anna's eyes grew wide. "You told him that you love him? I haven't even told Kristoff that yet!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and turned her head. "Well, he didn't actually hear me, and I haven't been able to say the words again. Still yet, we're together… sort of. I'm not ready make it public yet, but we knew you needed to be told."

Anna got a mischievous look on her face, "You two have been _sneaking around_!"

"You make it sound so dirty!"

Anna laughed. "Hey, maybe we can have a double wedding. You know, if we ever get that far with our respective paramours."

Elsa laughed, knowing that Anna wouldn't want to share her spotlight with anyone whenever her wedding day ever came. "Let's just take it all one day at a time, Anna. One day at a time."

Anna's eyes grew huge. "You know what this means, Elsa? I'm going to have a brother! Not just the kind of adoptive brother who was our former-enchanted-snowman brother that Olaf is! One who actually lives here and I can be mean to!"

"You're already mean to James," Elsa informed her.

Anna laughed. "Yeah, but now it'll be official."

"One day at a time, Anna!"

"OKAY!" Anna responded with a low, authoritative voice.

* * *

**See? That wasn't the end after all! There are still many unanswered questions to answer, and honestly we are FAR from the end. When we do come to the end, you'll know it. I plan to come full-circle with the beginning. In fact, the last chapter has been written for quite some time. The in-between chapters sometimes grow and change a little bit as story dictates, but in all it is as I planned it before I started this journey. Just keep up the good work with the reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

It was a quiet, late winter day at the castle. Nobody came in to the castle nor did they venture out, because a heavy, _natural_ snowstorm had overtaken the tiny kingdom the past several days. Elsa and Anna spent much of the rare quiet time making preparations for Anna's twentieth birthday party. It was to be a celebration of the princess whose true heart saved Arendelle from disaster. It was to be a celebration for Elsa to show Anna just exactly what she meant to her.

As they planned away, James sat at a desk writing letters that probably wouldn't make it to their destinations until the spring, but wanted to write them while the thoughts were still fresh in his mind. Well, he attempted to write letters. Quite honestly he was enjoying listening to the sisters chat away as they planned the celebration. After a few hours of that though, he grew restless and decided to brave the cold to check on how all the inhabitants of the stables were.

He strode across the room and stood behind where Elsa sat to excuse himself. Placing a hand on her left shoulder, he announced, "I think I'm going to see how things are in the stables. You know, make sure they have enough coal and such."

Elsa glanced up at him, joy radiating from her eyes, "Too much talk of soup, roast, and ice cream for your tastes?"

"Something like that," he admitted.

She placed her right hand on top of his that was on her shoulder. "Be sure to bundle up before going out in that."

"He bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "Yes," he agreed, restraining himself from adding "Dear" to the sentence.

"You two are cute together," Anna told Elsa as soon as he was out of the room.

"Are we?" Elsa asked in a flat voice as she went over the guest list again.

Anna dropped the pen and paper in her hand, obviously preferring to talk than plan. "Well, yeah! I'm happy for you. Although, you're sort of like an old married couple."

Elsa put down what she was working on with a sigh, "In what way?"

"Well, when you told me that your relationship included kissing and touching, I was expecting, wild, passionate embraces and such. There's a peck here, a brush of the hand there, and an occasional hug, but that's all! I was expecting _fireworks_!"

"Fireworks?" Elsa flatly asked.

"Well, yeah!"

"Anna, have you stopped to consider that one person's idea of fireworks can seem dull to another?"

Anna cocked her head to the side. "Now I'm confused."

Elsa folded her hands in her lap, readying herself to explain what she meant to Anna. "Anna, you were the first person whom I hugged or even really _touched_ in years. It wasn't long ago that I wore gloves all the time, to the point you thought that I had an obsessive dislike of dirt. Tactile contact with anyone else can _still_ be very unsettling to me. I try to hide it, but it's not something that I'm accustomed to. I wouldn't even let Mama or Papa touch me, because I didn't want to hurt them. Whenever someone gets too close, I have to fight the urge not to run away or worse, _freeze them_. I thought that I had to be cold to others for their own good for so long that…." she wasn't sure how to finish her thought. Thankfully Anna understood more than was expected.

"Your thaw is kind of a gradual one?"

"Exactly!"

Anna toyed with a pen, "Are you still apprehensive about contact with me?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, not at all. Not now. Quite honestly I was just so happy you were alive after _everything_ that I didn't even think about hugging you. It just came naturally. Then I realized that was the way things were supposed to be."

"It seems to me that having contact with James comes rather naturally as well. That's the thing, Anna. Just the slightest brush of hand or contact with his skin and…. _fireworks_. That's all it takes, and it's frightening to feel so much all at once. That's all I'm really ready for right now. Like you said, it's a gradual thaw. The fjords don't thaw and clear overnight. It takes time. I guess I'm the same." She leaned back, rather pleased with her answer. Then, she decided to question Anna.

"So tell me, how are things with Kristoff?" Elsa asked, knowing this was continually a touchy subject for her sister.

Anna glared at her. "Really? You're asking me that, _again_?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Yes. I think as your guardian I must ask from time to time. Also, as you sister, I'm just curious." She devilishly rested her chin on her fists, waiting Anna's answer.

Anna sighed. "They're fine. We're friends. We laugh, we joke, we spend time together, and that is it. There has been no awkwardness, because our relationship is entirely platonic."

Elsa gave her sister a skeptical look. "Anna, you do realize that a platonic relationship means that there is absolutely no attraction between either of you for the other, don't you?"

Anna sat up straight. "I stand by my answer."

Elsa arched her brow. "So, you think of James as a brother, am I correct?"

"Yes," Anna wasn't positive where Elsa was headed.

"And you feel the same about Olaf?"

"You mean the snowman currently known as "_Prince_?" Yes."

"You would consider your relationships with James and Olaf both to be platonic?" Elsa asked, and Anna nodded. "Then you think of Kristoff _as a brother_?"

Anna scrunched her nose in disgust. "Eew! No! That's disgusting, Elsa!"

Satisfied, Elsa sat back. "Then I don't believe you."

Anna started picking up the many sheafs of paper scattered about the table. "It's complicated, Elsa. I still don't trust my heart. I mean, how did you know that you love James? How did you know that you weren't just in love with the idea of loving him and being in love? How do you know you're not just trying to make everyone who wants you two together happy?"

Elsa placed a hand on Anna. "Anna, sometimes you just know. For me, I found myself aching just to hear his voice while he was gone. Then, I almost killed him. I can't really imagine a future without him. He just fits me, I guess. Sometimes, and I know this sounds absurd coming from me," she had to laugh, "sometimes you have to just stop overthinking everything."

Anna, her face completely flat, told her, "That does sound absurd coming from you. I think I'm going to let the dogs out for a bit."

"Okay." Elsa told her. "Bundle up and don't stay out too long."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Elsa stacked all of the lists, happily humming an old Sami tune. She was happy. She was truly happy and never expected to be so happy. She had Anna, and she had James. She had love, and it was this wonderful, comfortable, unexpected thing. She was beginning to feel as if nothing could go wrong, which is exactly the worst thing to ever do.

James walked back into the library still wearing his heavy coat, looking pale and stricken. He kept in the shadows as if he didn't want to be seen. "Elsa," he called out to her, his voice audibly shaken.

Elsa turned to greet him, her joyful face suddenly dropping at the sight of James. "James? What's wrong?"

James searched the room. "Is Anna near here?"

"No," she told him. "She left to take the dogs outside. I'm guessing you missed each other. James, what is wrong. Tell me. I know something isn't right."

He stepped closer to her, and in a hushed tone told her, "While I was in the stables a rider from the mountains arrived with the news that there was an avalanche on the West Mountain."

Elsa's hands dropped. "Oh my goodness! Are there any casualties?"

James was slow to meet her gaze. He hated to be the one to tell her, but he knew she was going to have an even more difficult job. _She_ would have to tell Anna. "It wiped out an entire camp of fur trappers and ice harvesters.

Elsa walked over to embrace him, "That's horrible! We'll be sure to send aid to those injured and who have lost loved ones and whatever else they need."

James stepped back, holding onto both of her dropped hands. "That's not all, Elsa. Kristoff was had visited the encampment and mentioned heading up the West Mountain just before the avalanche. A sled bearing a snowflake crest was found, broken into pieces. They haven't found any sign of Kristoff nor of Sven."

Elsa's hand flew to her mouth. "They're both…" she couldn't say the words, rather she buried her head in James' shoulder. They held and comforted each other until it dawned on Elsa what she had to do. "I must find Anna before someone else says something."

* * *

**I sort of took an unintended break as a I figured out how to set this chapter in motion. I hope to post again soon! Be sure to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

She didn't have to find Anna, Anna found them. She walked back into the library, casually stripping off her hat, mittens, and cloak, fully intending to warm herself by the fire. "Elsa, I honestly think it's colder outside now than it was when you froze the summer. This winter surely is a bitter one, don't you think?" Then she noticed Elsa and James were sharing an embrace. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt. Maybe we should start hanging stockings on the doorknobs or something?"

Elsa turned toward Anna and the firelight, tears glistening her cheeks. "This winter _is_ especially bitter, it seems. No Anna, you weren't interrupting anything. Please stay. I need to tell you something."

Anna's eyes grew wide with worry. "What is it? Elsa, you're starting to scare me."

Elsa motioned for Anna to be seated. Then she and James sat on either side of her as Elsa related everything James had previously told her. When she was finished, Elsa expected wailing and a flood of tears, but Anna only stared into the fire. The reflection of the flames flickered in her glassy eyes. Elsa had her arms around her, but she didn't move. She hardly even breathed.

"Kristoff and Sven are?" she whispered, her voice sounding almost as if it belonged to someone else, someone who had no spirit left in her. Elsa and James shared a look of confusion and loss as to what to do.

James answered her. "I am sorry, but it appears so. I plan on personally leading a search party first thing in the morning, if your sister agrees.. We will find them and bring them home."

Anna turned to him and asked, "To bury them?

James drew in a sharp breath. "If that is needed. Kristoff is a resourceful man. You yourself know from experience." He couldn't help trying to give her something to hope for.

Anna weakly smiled. "Thank you, James. You're a good big brother." She stood up. "I think I need to be alone. Please excuse me." She started to walk away but made it only about five feet before she collapsed on the floor, weeping almost silent, completely anguished tears. Elsa raced to her sister, motioning for James. He swept the princess up into his arms, as Elsa led the way to her sister's bed chamber. He placed her onto her bed where she wept for hours until she passed out from exhaustion.

Elsa pulled a chair up to the bed and spent the night there, keeping watch over her sister. James sat next to her, holding on to her hand all through the night, until dawn approached, and he headed out to begin the search.

When Anna awoke, she found Elsa still in that chair, asleep with her arms and head resting on Anna's bed. She also noticed the empty chair next to Elsa's. She placed her hand on Elsa's forehead, brushing away the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. "Elsa," she whispered.

The rhythm of Elsa's breathing changed. The queen slowly lifted her head to see her sister's tear-stained eyes looking at her. "You're awake."

"I am," Anna said with little inflection. "You never left me?"

"We don't do that anymore in this castle," Elsa told her.

"James stayed with you?"

Elsa nodded. "He stayed with _us_ until he left to begin the search."

"Elsa," Anna said very quietly. "I understand now."

Elsa shook her head slightly, trying to understand her sister. "What do you understand?"

Anna rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "I understand what you meant yesterday when you said that you ached just to hear James' voice when he was away. I may never hear Kristoff's voice again, and my heart hurts to hear it." She started to cry again as she continued. "I may never hear him call me 'Feisty Pants" again or listen to him sing about how wonderful reindeer are. I may never feel his large hands hold me so softly." Her sobs became harder, and her breathing more erratic. "I may never get to tell him that I love him. I really, _really_ love him, Elsa, and it's too late!"

Elsa climbed onto the bed and pulled Anna into her arms, trying to comfort her. "I waited too long. I doubted too much. Now I've lost the only man I'll ever really love!" She grasped Elsa's dress and implored to her, "Don't _ever_ let James doubt how you love him for a minute! Don't leave anything in question, Elsa! Don't have any regrets!"

Elsa didn't agree or disagree. She only tried to soothe her sister and comfort her. Anna cried until she fell asleep again. Elsa determined to make sure they both got something to eat and drink whenever Anna next awoke. She was starving, but was determined not to leave her sister. She thought about calling for Gerda or a maid, but didn't want anyone to see Anna in her current condition. So just waited.

Two days passed, and they hadn't heard any news from James. Elsa knew him well enough to know that his search for Kristoff was likely to be very meticulous and methodical. When James Westbrooke told people that he left no stone unturned, he meant it.

On the third day, Elsa managed to talk Anna into walking outside the castle a bit with the dogs so that they could breathe in some fresh, cold air. She worried that Anna was tempted to hide inside her bed chamber from now on, and she of all people knew that they had to fight that urge.

They were slowly walking along one causeway that led from the castle to village, noticing how the people were getting back to normal after the blizzard. They also noticed the sympathetic eyes of everyone they passed, and Elsa wondered if taking the walk had been a good idea after all. Kristoff may not have been the most social person by far, but he was well-known and respected in Arendelle, especially for his heroics during The Great Freeze. Everyone knew what Anna had only truly accepted, that she and Kristoff had been in love, and they mourned with their beloved princess.

"Elsa," Anna said, "everyone is staring at me."

Elsa hooked her arm through Anna's. "They're just happy to see us out of the castle, I'm sure."

"No," Anna shook her head. "They're looking at me like, 'There's that poor, stupid girl who didn't know what true love was until she lost if forever. There's that girl who stupidly gave her heart away to the first person who showed interest in her, then when the real thing came along, she kept it at arm's length until it was too late. It's a horrible thing to be pitied. Maybe there's room for me to become a recluse on Haven with _her_."

"Oh, Anna. No one pities you. They all love you. You are the true heart who saved Arendelle. They are hurting along with you. You are not going to go hide yourself away on Haven with her, Anna! As your queen, I won't allow it!"

Anna knew what Elsa was doing, and a small smile crept on her lips. "Since when have I ever listened to my queen's commands?"

Elsa looked off toward the West Mountain. "Never. You're really a terrible example for our people." She saw something coming their way from the mountain. She strained her eyes to get a better look, and a sudden rush of nerves caused a small flurry of snow to bluster around them. She knew in her heart that James was returning, whether or not he returned with Kristoff alive or dead was another matter.

Anna noticed Elsa's snow, then saw where she was staring. She felt her own stomach turn into a hard knot. She had almost dreaded James coming home, because she feared him bringing Kristoff's cold, lifeless body back to her. "Elsa, is that…"

Elsa tightened her hold on Anna. "It's James. I would recognize Argus from anywhere."

She felt as if she could faint on the spot. "Is there anyone or _thing_ with him?"

Elsa strained her eyes to see, then tugged at Anna's cloak. "Anna you _need_ to look up. You need to see this."

Anna turned the direction opposite from where Elsa wanted her to look. She couldn't bring herself to do it. "Elsa, I know it may help me accept it, but I just can't see him… like that."

Elsa pulled her to where she could see. "No, Anna you have to look right now!"

Anna glanced at Elsa's eyes. They didn't seem sorrowful, but rather joyful. She then looked up, and at the other end of the causeway, riding a worn-looking Sven was a ragged but very much alive Kristoff! Immediately, she freed herself from Elsa's hold, and was running down the causeway to meet them. Thankfully Kristoff called Sven to stop, because once Anna got to him, she pulled him from Sven's back, jumped into his wary arms, and began kissing him passionately in front of all of Arendelle.

"Kristoff, I love you! I'm so thankful you're alive! I am in love with you! _You_ are my true love!" She blurted out, unable to suppress what she felt a moment longer.

Kristoff placed Anna back on the ground. "I love you too, Feisty Pants!" Then they found each other's lips again. There were whoops coming from the village, but they didn't care just then.

Elsa caught up to the crowd and greeted James, who dismounted Argus to greet her. She hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek. "James, I… _thank_ you."

Thankful all eyes were on Anna and Kristoff, he ran a gloved hand down her jawline. Her eyes told him everything her words couldn't, and his to her. "I know," was all he said.

They then turned their attention on the other, more public couple and realized that they needed to take things inside the castle. Of course, separating the happy couple was almost impossible, until Elsa froze Anna's back. "Anna, take this _inside the castle_, where the entire kingdom cannot watch you compromise yourself!"

Anna did as her sister commanded, but she didn't care what Elsa was telling her just then. Nothing mattered except that Kristoff was alive. He was alive, and they loved each other. Nothing else mattered just then. At least nothing else mattered to them. Elsa was quickly realizing that she was going to have to speak up very soon.


	29. Chapter 29

She picked a Tuesday afternoon, because she knew that was the day Anna worked at the orphanage. She found him polishing the runners on his latest sleigh, having a discussion with Sven in the castle stables. He had been living in an unused apartment there since the avalanche. It wasn't a conversation she exactly relished starting, but she wasn't just the queen, she was also Anna's guardian and closest living relative. It was her responsibility to ensure that Anna's happiness _and_ her reputation remained in tact. Recent events showed her that time had been wasted where both were concerned.

She knocked on the entryway to the stable. "Kristoff, do you mind if we have a word?"

Kristoff quickly turned around to face her, surprise washed across his face. "Your Majesty?" While they were perfectly amiable in company, he and Elsa had never been alone together before, except for that one awkward conversation in her study. "Of, of course not. Do come in." He offered her a nearby chair.

She smile and waved away the chair. "Thank you, but I think I prefer to stand."

"Okay. Would you like to discuss the next shipment of ice to Corona or Genovia?" he nervously asked. She wasn't being warm Elsa just then, but cold, authoritative Elsa. This was serious.

"No. Kristoff, I'll get right to the point. You have been in a relationship with my sister off and on for two years now. I suppose you could call it _courting_. However, Anna will soon be twenty years old. As you know, usually by this point a princess would already have had her marriage contracted with the sovereign or heir apparent of an allied nation. Moreover, since your very public display of affection when you returned from the avalanche, it has come to my attention that there is starting to be talk of my sister's virtue or possibly lack thereof, as the two of you have been _very_ open regarding your feelings for one another. My question for you is, what are your intentions regarding Anna?"

"My intentions?" he slowly asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yes, your intentions. I understand that it is very tempting to leave things as they are, but Anna is a princess. She may be my heir, but she was always intended to marry the heir to another kingdom and become Queen consort of her own kingdom That is the way of royalty and especially for princesses…"

Kristoff couldn't believe he was hearing what he was hearing. He always believed that Elsa approved of him and his relationship with Anna. In fact, he was under the impression that she encouraged it, wishing for Anna to find all the true love she could after her lonely childhood. He was about to to speak up when he realized that Elsa was still speaking.

"… That said, I don't care a great deal for convention for the sake of convention, nor do I believe in marrying for anything but the deepest, most abiding love. I love my sister far too much to force her into an arranged marriage in order to strengthen ties with another kingdom, especially when it is so obvious that her heart is already taken. She knows this. My question to you is, what do _you_ plan to do about it?"

"Well, I, I , I," he stammered and sat next to Sven. "I wanted to marry Anna within a month after we first started to spend time together. I never asked her, because she has been very adamant about taking things slowly after her incident with the prince from the Southern Isles. I know that I left her when I was unsure of everything last year, and that was wrong. I want her to be sure of me, of my constancy. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not looking to have a coronet placed on my head. I don't want much in this life. I don't need much, but I _need_ her. I also need to figure out how to provide the lifestyle she is accustomed to."

"Oh!" Elsa exclaimed, putting her hand to her mouth in surprise as she took a seat next to Kristoff. "Well, I think that two years is a far cry from knowing someone for just a day. As to your time apart, I think that it was probably good for both of you to know what you really wanted. There can be no doubt of your constancy. There was no doubt of that the day of the Great Thaw. As to providing for her, well honestly you don't have to. Her dowry is substantial, including a vast amount of land and several estates. I would hope that, considering the palace is so large… that is I would love to have you both remain here. After all, Anna is my heir presumptive. More than that, though I know you two will be starting a life of your own, I only just got my sister back two years ago. Also, I've rather grown accustomed to the idea of having a brother who talks to reindeer around the place as well," she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Reaching out to touch others was still very foreign to her, but it felt right to reassure Kristoff at this moment. Reassured he was, because he picked her up and proceed to envelope her in the tightest bear hug imaginable, leaving the Queen a little shocked.

In order to regain some of her queenly composure, Elsa straightened her spine, with a finger touching her chin, and a mischievous gleam in her eyes, she added, "Now, what title should I bestow upon my new brother on his marriage?"

"Title?" he stepped back, his voice cracking.

"Yes. While I have absolutely no problem with Anna marrying a commoner, Arendellian law strictly forbids the heir to the throne from doing so. My great-five-times-over-grandfather created that edict after his eldest son ran off with a tavern maid. I _am_ the Queen though, and as such I can confer titles upon anyone I wish. It just so happens that one of Anna's dower properties and titles is the earldom of Norfjell. How would you like to be Lord Norfjell?"

"I would like to be just Kristoff Bjorgman."

"I understand, and you don't know how much I appreciate and love you for it. However, we both want you to marry my sister… Don't worry, it's _just_ a technicality. You'll probably only be addressed that way during state functions. Come on, you didn't really think that you could marry into the royal family without picking up an official title of some sort, did you?"

He scratched his head, "Official Ice Master and Deliverer seemed to be more than enough."

"Yes, but that is just a position. You _must_ have a title in order to marry Anna!"

"Oh. Well then, I suppose Lord Norfjell would be more than fine, I guess. Hey, does that mean I'll outrank James?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, James actually holds two earldoms in Corona, he just uses his title as Minister while in Arendelle. You'll actually be equals." She clapped her hands together, "Excellent! So, how and when do you plan to propose?"

"I have a few ideas. Can you recommend a jeweler where I can purchase a ring?"

Elsa thought a moment. "I could, but I have a different idea that I hope you won't find objectionable."

Kristoff sat back down and invited Elsa to tell him what she had in mind. For the next two hours, the two planned everything out in splendid detail until the shadows grew long, and Anna was expected to home for dinner. A clock tolled, and Elsa realized that she needed to return to the castle and dress for dinner. She was almost to the stable door when Kristoff called back to her.

"Your Majesty?"

She turned to face him with a frustrated sigh. "I think we're far past the point of you still calling me 'Your Majesty.' It's just Elsa, Kristoff. We're to be family once Anna has her huge wedding."

Kristoff's eyes grew wide in realization. "She's going to want a big wedding, isn't she?"

Elsa laughed, covering her mouth with her hand in that idiosyncratic way she had since she was a child. "You didn't really think Anna, my extremely extroverted, attention-starved sister will have it any other way, did you? Besides, we'll need to give the people a wedding to celebrate."

"I guess you're right. I just imagined something smaller, in a pit, surrounded by trolls. I guess I should start preparing myself for the big ceremony now."

Elsa laughed again. "Oh Kristoff, I wouldn't worry about the ceremony. I would worry about meeting Granny. She only comes out of seclusion on her island for family weddings. She wants to inspect the incoming breeding stock!" Then she left before he could ask the obvious question. That didn't stop him from silently mouthing "Granny? Breeding stock?" to Sven.

* * *

**#1: This was one of the first chapters I wrote for this. I've had to change some things here and there to make it fit with how the story has progressed, but this was always meant to be part of it.**

**#2: Those of you who have wanted to know who the mysterious person they kept mentioning was found out in the last paragraph.**

**#3: Be sure to review and tell me what you think!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Has it ever seemed odd to you that you, the Snow Queen, were born in the heat of the summer, and I, who everyone describes as sunny and warm, was born during the dead cold of the winter?" Anna asked as she glanced out at the frozen fjord from Elsa's bedroom window.

"I haven't ever really considered it," Elsa answered while she sat at her vanity, braiding her hair.

Anna pivoted on the ball of her right foot to face her. "Well, you should. It's just odd."

Continuing to plait her hair, Elsa calmly reminded her sister, "I think it's merely a coincidence. You and I both know Mama and Papa both believed that my powers came from that rose that bloomed in the winter."

"Speaking of those powers… There's no way you could possibly, I don't know, _thaw the fjord_, is there?"

Elsa finished her hair and sighed. "Love won't thaw something that frozen naturally, Anna. You know that."

Anna plopped on Elsa's bed. "I know. I just wish that Eugene and Rapunzel, Olaf and Amelia, and everyone else could be here for my birthday party."

"Anna, even if I were able to thaw the fjord right this moment, there's no way anyone could get here by tonight. Anyway, we'll have reason to see everyone soon enough, I'm sure."

Anna perked up a bit. "That's right. You promised to take me to Corona to see the lanterns for Baby Elsa's birthday this year!"

Elsa realized she almost let the big secret slip. Right, that's right. I'm taking you to Corona to see the lanterns!"

Anna scrutinized Elsa, studying how she answered her. "You're not thinking of backing out on that, are you?"

Elsa shook her head. "No! Unless something unforeseen happens, we'll sail at the end of May." Quickly changing the subject, she asked Anna, "What do you think Kristoff got you for your birthday?"

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter. I'm just glad that he's here, with me, you know?"

"I know," Elsa pulled Anna off of her bed. Come on, it's time for the first part of your birthday, celebration, chocolate chip pancakes!"

* * *

Though it was smaller than it would have been had it occurred during the warmer months, Princess Anna's twentieth birthday was one that would remain in the memories of the citizens of Arendelle for generations. There was music, there was dancing, there was a beautiful show of ice and snow put on by Queen Elsa herself, and most of all there as chocolate, chocolate, and more _chocolate_!

About midway through the night, Kristoff managed to pull Anna away from the dance floor and take her to a secluded place behind the waterfall near the castle. Anna was reluctant to leave her party and protested the entire time her pulled her to their location.

"You know, it's rude for the Guest of Honor to leave in the middle of a party, Kristoff. I understand the trolls may do things differently, but I'm expected to be there."

"Don't worry, we'll be back long before the party is over," he assured her.

"I don't want to show up for the end of it, Kristoff. I want to be there for all of it! Also, I wasn't finished sampling all of the different chocolates. Cook really outdid herself this time." She looked around. "Why are you bringing me all the way out here? What are those lights?" she asked, pointing to a clearing where hundreds of little lanterns lined up in the shape of a heart burned.

Kristoff took her to middle of the lights holding her hands. "Anna, I saw my life flash before my eyes when that avalanche buried me. Ten percent of my life was the bad, before the trolls adopted me, and I was all alone. Eighty percent of it was just living life and existing. The other ten percent of it was inexplicably good, and the inexplicably good started that day in Wandering Oaken's Trading Post when you were standing in front of the carrots. When I was buried, I knew that I wanted to see your face again, so I started to dig. Even when I couldn't, I continued to dig my way out."

Anna stopped him. "Please don't talk about what happened. I'm still reeling from thinking you were gone. I don't even know how I was breathing, because it felt like the air had been taken right out of my lungs."

Kristoff laughed. "Anna, can you please stop talking?"

"No! Why should I stop talking? Why is what you have to say about what happened more important than what I do?"

He clamped his hand over her mouth, gently, making her angrier. "I mean it, Feisty Pants!" It was all reminiscent of their adventure to find Elsa.

She broke free and angrily yelled, "Why?"

He dropped to one knee and yelled back, "Because I can't ask you to marry me if you don't shut up for just a moment!"

Anna's jaw dropped and she glanced around, realizing everything Kristoff had done. "Wait, _what_?"

"Anna Matilda Isobel Henircksson, Princess of Arendelle, will you marry me?"

She dropped to her knees, which were shaking, to meet his face. With tears in her watery blue eyes, she cupped his fair face in her hands, and answered, "Yes! Yes, yes yes! A thousand times, YES!" then pressed her lips against his. Kristoff then took her left hand and placed a golden circlet with an emerald surrounded by diamonds on her ring finger.

* * *

Elsa stood near the refreshment tables, nervously keeping an eye out for Anna or Kristoff. She had seen them leave together quite some time before, and she was waiting to hear something akin to a rocket being fired, knowing it would just be Anna. James handed her a drink and whispered into her ear, "You look nervous. You know that she's going to say yes."

"I have learned never to assume anything when it comes to Anna. I expect her to say yes, but she could surprise us."

James held out a hand and wiggled it. "I certainly hope that she says yes. It wasn't easy lighting all of those lanterns."

Elsa placed a hand on his chest. "Thank you, for helping Kristoff while I kept her distracted."

"Yes well," he drew in a deep breath. "I do like to think of myself as a bit of a romantic."

Elsa cocked her head and raised her brows at his admission. "Oh, _really_?"

He leaned to whisper into her ear, close enough for his lips to brush her skin, taking in the way she smelled of clean snow and possibly a hint of peppermint. "Yes, and I'll gladly show you some time." He sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes, and softly leaned her back into his chest, feeling his heart beat against her, and took his hand into hers for just a moment, silently accepting his offer.

Just then the rocket fired, and Anna landed upon them with a screaming squeal. "Elsa! You'll never guess what happened!" Kristoff soon caught up and joined them.

Elsa regained the composure she had momentarily lost in James' presence. "I have a good idea, and congratulations!" She hugged her sister then Kristoff. James leaned over to kiss Anna on the cheek and shake Kristoff's hand.

"Okay, so I know you and I had a similar conversation a couple of years ago that was completely disastrous, but Kristoff and I would like your blessing of our marriage!" Anna waited, half experiencing déjà vu.

Elsa too was beginning to feel as if they had experienced the same the before, knowing they had. Feeling jovial, she said. "Marriage? I'm sorry. I'm confused." Her face was flat and emotionless.

Anna stopped, trying to catch up. "Wait, what? You _just_ congratulated us. Now you're saying you're confused? I think _I'm_ confused!"

Elsa was shaking with laughter. "Anna, I'm only confused, because Kristoff has had my blessing for days. I was just being mean to you."

"So you've known for days?" Elsa nodded. Anna looked to James, "You've known as well, I guess?"

"Guilty," James told her.

Kristoff laughed. "Anna, where do you think I got such a ring? Elsa offered it when I received her blessing." He didn't think she needed to know that it was basically Elsa's idea that he should propose then.

Anna studied the ring on her hand seriously. "I… I thought it looked familiar, but I assumed that it was lost with Mama?" She looked to Elsa for answers.

"Anna, Mama wore costume replicas often when she traveled, especially of the jewels that have been handed down for generations in Arendelle and Corona. I have had this in a safe in my chambers for years."

"But wouldn't you want her engagement ring?" Anna asked Elsa, but look at James.

Elsa shook her head. "There are plenty of pieces for both of us to have that aren't necessarily property of the crown like the Crown Jewels are, Anna. Besides, Mama always told me that this was to be yours. You loved to stare at it when you were a little thing, and it suits your complexion perfectly. So, are you ready to start planning your wedding yet? I'm thinking we'll want to send invitations to Corona and Genovia especially as soon as the fjord melts!"

Realization dawned on Anna then. "THAT is what you meant when you said that I would see everyone soon enough, wasn't it?"

Elsa laughed. "I thought I had blown Kristoff's cover for a moment, but thankfully you didn't catch it! I do assume the _whole_ Corona contingency will come to the wedding though, including _her_!"

Anna stopped cold, the color drained from her sunny face. "_No_! She doesn't come out of hiding for anything anymore!"

James stepped in, "She _did_ make an appearance at Rapunzel's wedding. She wanted to get 'a good look at the thief who stole the heart of her lost granddaughter.' She wanted to make sure he was capable of supporting the future Queen of Corona."

Anna threw her arms in the air then dropped them. "Well then, she surely won't bother with _my_ wedding. I am just _the spare_, after all. If Elsa ever has children, then I won't even be that. I'm just little insignificant Anna, and I've never been happier to be so. Surely she won't leave Haven just for the spare?"

"Anna, you're my only heir. She's coming, I'm sure of it," Elsa informed her sister.

Kristoff couldn't believe their grandmother could be that frightening. "Oh come on, she can't be that bad! When was the last time you saw her?"

Anna took his hand. "I was four, and Elsa was seven. She called me a red-headed harridan and Elsa a timid wall-flower. I was a harridan, because I kept fighting Elsa for the best hiding spot behind Mama's skirts. I guess James has seen her since any of us have. What do you think?"

James cleared his throat, knowing this was a touchy subject for their entire family. "Well uhm, the Queen Mother of Corona is… well she is a force to be reckoned with. Her number one priority is keeping the family free of scandal. That said, she has caused a great deal of scandal herself, locking herself away on her island of Haven."

"Why has she done that?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa informed him, "Our grandfather, the departed King of Corona, was killed when my mother and uncle were scarcely teenagers by pirates right in front of her. She hid away a lot after that. Then Rapunzel was kidnapped. She hid more when that happened. Then, after Mama was lost at sea, she has refused to leave that island except for weddings. She seems to think that's the only reason good enough to leave her secluded sanctuary."

Anna placed a hand on Kristoff, "You wouldn't want to elope, would you?"

Kristoff's eyes brightened. "Absolutely!"

Elsa stepped between the happy couple with her hands in the air. "Nope, absolutely not! There will be no eloping, I command it! Only legitimate marriages sanctioned by the church will be considered valid! You may do something with the trolls after the main event, if you please, but as Queen I am putting down my foot! Eloping is illegal for royalty, Anna!"

Anna shrugged. "Hey, it was worth a shot if it got me out of having to deal with Granny."

* * *

**Well, there you have it! There's a lot of Kristanna fluff, a little Elsa and James, and some backstory for Granny. Please be sure to review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Madame Barreau was getting frustrated. She had been chosen to make the bride's dress for the first royal wedding Arendelle had seen in a quarter of a century. What was supposed to be quite possibly the crowning achievement of her career was quickly becoming the biggest headache. The bride could _not_ be still for a proper fitting. Without thinking, she took a liberty that might have ended with her head on a platter in some kingdoms, but thankfully not in Arendelle. She scolded the princess. But then, she had been scolding Princess Anna during fittings since she had been a wee, tiny flibbertigibbet. "Princess Anna! If you _want_ your wedding dress to fit properly and not fall off in front of God and a room full of monarchs and nobility, please stop fidgeting!"

"I'm sorry, Madame Barreau, it's just that they're coming today, and I haven't seen them in like, _forever_! They're coming for _me_, too!"

A delighted giggle came from the doorway of Anna's room. The Queen had wandered in to see how things were going and just to spend some time with her sister before the guests started arriving. "Well, of course they're coming for you, Anna!"

"Elsa!" The princess jumped with joy upon seeing her sister, causing the dressmaker to grumble under her breath. "Have you seen any ships with the Corona flag yet?"

Elsa shook her head. "Not yet. Of course I have other things to do with my time than to just wait on all the incoming ships. Now, _why_ is it so amazing that people are coming to Arendelle for you?"

Anna glanced down at the mess that would eventually become her wedding dress. "Oh, I don't know. I'm just the spare, you know? Kristoff isn't a king, a prince, or a duke. He's just Kristoff, which is perfect for me, but you know.." She shrugged. "I mean, I expect such a big deal to be made when you marry…"

Elsa threw Anna a stern look to keep her mouth shut and interrupted her, "Anna, of course everyone wants to celebrate your marriage to Kristoff. Everyone _loves_ you! Well… except for maybe Madame Barreau."

Speaking through the pins in her mouth, Madame Barreau informed them, "I love Her Highness probably more than most, or her backside would certainly be a pincushion by now, since she can't _stand still_!"

Elsa saw the frustration on the dressmaker's face and decided to advise her sister to at least _attempt_ being still. "Anna, please stand still for Madame Barreau. I'm sure she'll finish your fitting faster if you would just be still."

Madame Barreau places a pin in the fabric draping Anna. "Your Majesty, Her Highness has never been still, I believe. Why I still remember when I first opened my dress shop. You were just a wee little mite, hiding behind your mother's skirts when she decided to grace my establishment. She was needing some maternity dresses that were looser than what she had. Why, I could hardly fit her because the wee bairn she carried flitted all about her."

Elsa took a seat, watching the dressmaker work her craft, remembering the visits she and her mother would take to the young dressmaker when she was little. "Madame Barreau, if you don't mind my asking, from where do you hail? Your name sounds Lutician, but you sound anything but."

"Not at all, Your Majesty. My late husband was Lutician. I hail originally from DunBroch."

Anna wiggled to face Elsa. "Isn't that where James, er I mean Minister Westbrooke's mother was born?"

"I believe so," Elsa answered, trying to hide the blush upon her cheeks just at the mention of James.

"Hmm… The I thought I might have seen a bit of Ferguson in him, what little I've seen of the lad. You know, I seem to recall hearing about the Princess marrying a duke from Corona. Have either of you met her?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. Sadly the former Duchess of Westbrooke died shortly after her third child, a daughter, was born."

"Tis a pity. The Ferguson's are a bonny clan, so lively and brave."

Just then, the subject of their conversation knocked on the door. "Is everyone decent?"

Anna craned her neck in the direction of the door, inviting another exasperated utterance from Madame Barreau. "Come on in, James!"

The young man entered Anna's room, and immediately stood next to the chair where Elsa sat. "Your Highness, your dress looks, um. Well, it's very uh, _becoming_ on you."

"Oh James, this is far from the finished product! I'm supposed to be letting Madame Barreau fit it!"

"The key word is, _supposed_," Elsa laughed. "Am I needed for something?"

Ever so carefully not to be noticed, he placed his hand on Elsa's shoulder. Instinctively, she leaned her head against it. "I thought you both would like to know that the lookout at the lighthouse spotted a large ship baring a purple flag with a golden sun just beyond the fjord."

"They're _here_?" Anna spun around to gawk out the window. Madame Barreau gave up.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, I believe I am finished for the day. Princess Anna, if you would be so kind to come with me into your dressing room so that we can get you out of your dress, I will come back in a senight." Anna followed the dressmaker to her dressing room, leaving Elsa and James alone for a moment.

"It is _very_ good to see you today, Minister Westbrooke," Elsa told him as she stood from her chair, brushing her fingers across his, ever so slightly. "I trust had a restful night last night?"

Green eyes twinkling, he entwined his fingers through hers. "Not really. I had hoped to discuss diplomatic _relations_ with the Queen, but she was busy with her sister making sure all of the rooms were prepared for the coming guests."

A coy grin danced across her face. "What _relations_ did you wish to discuss?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure I could have come up with something that would have caused your eyes to burn that cold, blue fire I can't get enough of."

"You are incorrigible!" she happily told him before placing a kiss upon his lips.

From Anna's dressing room, a throat cleared, giving just enough time for Elsa and James to break apart before Anna returned in a normal, everyday, green dress with Madame Barreau a few steps behind her. The dressmaker took her leave of everyone. "Enjoy this time with your family," she told them as she left.

If she noticed that Minister Westbrooke's fingers were still entangled with the Queen's (which she did), she didn't say anything. The Queen was a very private person, and it was her choice to decide when to share with the kingdom that she had chosen a man. It was very clear that she had chosen one too. It wasn't just childish sheep's eyes she was giving the young man from Corona. No, it was deeper, _warmer_ than that. There was no ice between the two of them. In fact, there was nothing between them but a heat that seemed hotter and more explosive than the innocent young love between the princess and the ice man.

Once the dressmaker was gone, James spoke up, "I had a footman run to the stables to inform Kristoff."

Anna's eyes grew large. "Ooh no! How am I supposed to introduce him to everyone reeking of Eau de Reindeer? I mean, I'm kind of used to it now, but it can be a little off-putting at first!"

James gave Elsa a knowing look, then stepped closer to Anna, "I also had them run a hot bath for him. It shouldn't take him too long to wash the Sven off of him."

Anna wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek in thanks. "Oh, thank you! Elsa, you had better snatch him up quickly. Men like him don't just pop up all the time!"

* * *

Elsa and James stood together on the docks, several yards behind Anna and Kristoff. This was Anna's time, and she deserved to be the one to first greet her most important wedding guests. It didn't hurt that this arrangement also afforded her a little extra time alone with James. It was possibly the last time they would have alone together for quite some time.

She watched Kristoff attempt to contain Anna's excitement, as she bounced up and down the pier. More than once he had to catch her before she fell into the water. It was a nice change of pace, having the majority of the attention on Anna and not her for once. Elsa found that she rather enjoyed standing back,, just being a spectator. It didn't hurt that the company was excellent either.

"Look at her," she pointed to her sister who, for the fifth time, had to be prevented from falling the water by Kristoff. "When she's eighty and a grandmother, she'll still be effervescent Anna."

James pulled her to his side, putting his left arm around her waist, and grabbing hold of her hand. "Your sister is quite the character. Of course, that is part of what makes her so endearing to everyone."

Elsa leaned into him and giggled. "Look at how Kristoff takes care of her. He's always done that, you know? When she came to me at my coronation ball with Hans, wanting my blessing, all of these warning flags appeared in my mind. I've never felt the least bit concerned over giving my sister away to Kristoff. There are no warning flags. From the moment they met, Kristoff has always kept an eye out and silently protected her, even when she was engaged to another."

"You do that when you love someone," James rested his chin lightly on her head.

Elsa swiveled to face him, taking in how the sunlight made his brownish red hair more red than brown. The reflection of the water in his eyes glistened. His single dimple appeared. She loved him for everything that he was inside, but she couldn't help but appreciate that he was a gorgeous man. "You do that too."

"What?"

She smiled at his modesty, keeping her eyes locked with his. "You take care of us without thinking. You take care of _me_. You always have my back. I know that I can do anything, because if I fall, you'll help me back to my feet. You're also always taking care of Anna and even Kristoff. I - I _appreciate_ you."

James ran the back of his hand along her hairline then cupped her face ever so slightly. "As I said, you do that when you love someone. You care for the things they care about and love the people they love. Their family becomes your family." He was about to lean in for a quick kiss, but was interrupted once again by Anna.

"They're docking! They're really here and docking! Elsa, get over here!"

Elsa sighed. Such moments with James would surely be few and far between in the coming weeks, what with the wedding then the subsequent trip returning to Corona with their family for the Celebration of the Lanterns. She turned to address her sister. "We're fine right where we are, Anna! This is your moment! Enjoy it!"

A large ship, bearing the royal standard of Corona docked. The gangplank was dropped, and shortly the King and Queen of Corona appeared. Thankfully they were family and familiar with Anna's excitability, because she forgot all formal protocol and ran up the gangplank to meet them with open arms. King Alfonse chuckled, gathered his youngest niece in his arms, and twirled her in the air as he had when she was a small child. Queen Lillian smiled and hugged Anna once her husband put her back on the ground.

To Queen Lillian, Anna and Elsa had every appearance of two girls who desperately needed mothering. She hoped to be able to do that as much as they would allow. There had been a time, when Elsa and Rapunzel had both been infants, that she had hoped the girls would relatively grow up together, spending time at one castle or another. Then Rapunzel had been stolen from them, and Elsa was shut away in her castle out of fear. Her dreams had never come to fruition, and poor Anna had been an innocent bystander, it seemed. She relished the idea the extended time she would have with all three, no all _four_ of her girls together.

Next to step off the ship was Rapunzel, carrying Baby Elsa, who had changed so much since Queen Elsa had last seen her. She was the rosy child with brown hair that was so straight that it stood up in places. Her eyes were still the same large, green ones she had inherited from her mother and grandmother, and she was very alert, looking about babbling and pointing at everything she saw.

Upon seeing her cousin and the baby, Anna quickly shifted her attention from her aunt and uncle to them, practically yanking Baby Elsa from her mother's arms. Anna adored babies and had a not-so-secret desire to fill the castle full of them as quickly as possible. Baby Elsa wasn't sure what to think of the crazy red-headed lady holding her and hugging her Mama, so she did what babies often do in similar situations and cried. Elsa winced a bit, noticing her namesake's cry was no longer the sweet "la, la" of when she was a newborn, but much more reminiscent of the loud fits Anna had thrown as an infant and toddler.

Just then Eugene stepped off of the ship, a wide, false grin pasted on his face. On his arm was a rather dour looking older lady, about seventy-five years of age. She was neither short nor tall, but carried herself in a manner that made her appear giant. Her iron-gray hair was kept in a severely tight bun. She had the appearance of one most severely displeased upon her face.

"Anna, do let go of the child so that she will stop wailing," the older lady commanded the princess.

Anna spun around upon hearing that voice and nearly dropped Baby Elsa into Rapunzel's arms. "Granny?" she asked.

Rapunzel nervously laughed. "Heh, heh. Guess who came to Arendelle with us?"

Eugene and the Queen Mother walked to where Anna stood with Rapunzel. "Anna, do close your mouth. A princess does stand, _mouth ajar_, like some simple-minded commoner."

Elsa was surprised to see her grandmother. Part of her didn't believe she would actually make the journey, despite what she had told Anna. From Rapunzel's letters, it had seemed safe to believe that she would decline the invitation. Already Elsa was wishing she had. Realizing that her grandmother would expect a more formal introduction, she raced to greet everyone, reluctantly leaving James' side. Thankfully he was two steps behind her.

"Granny! Welcome back to Arendelle!" Elsa told her. "I trust your trip was uneventful?"

"There were no hurricanes, nor were there any pirates sighted." The lady gruffly answered.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Elsa said to James out of the corner of her mouth.

"That young man, I presume," she gestured toward Kristoff, "is the commoner you've given your harridan sister permission to marry?"

Elsa's eyes darted from the nervous and suddenly sweaty Kristoff to her grandmother, to Anna, and back to her grandmother. She started to speak up, but Anna did in her stead. "Yes Granny, this is Kristoff Bjorgman, my betrothed."

Their grandmother's eyes grew wide as she looked him up and down, taking in all of him. "My, but you are a big fellow, aren't you?"

Kristoff quickly bowed. "Y-yes, Your Majesty… Your Highness? Your Grace?"

"I prefer Your Excellency," she told him. Everyone looked at each other nervously, then King Alfonse laughed. "Mother, you're being vicious to the young man. It is a pleasure to meet the young man who has captured my most adventurous niece's heart, Mr. Bjorgman."

James stepped up and bowed. "Queen Elsa, it is a pleasure to be in your company once more."

Surprisingly the dowager's face lit up upon seeing James. "Westbrooke, it is good to see a familiar face. I have missed your visits to Haven. My skills at chess have been neglected since you came to live in this frozen tundra." She dropped Eugene's arm and quickly took the one James offered her as they started for the castle.

"We will have to make up for that while you are visiting, Your Majesty."

Eugene took Elsa's arm as she watched her grandmother and her, her whatever he was to her converse like the old acquaintances that they were. "Frosty, please tell me the castle wine cellar is still in the same place, and that it is well-stocked?"

Without moving her eyes, she told him. "I had a shipment of your favorite port delivered just yesterday."

He kissed her cheek, "God bless you, Elsa! I _knew_ there was a reason I named my daughter for you!"

King Alfonse and Queen Lillian followed behind them, leaving Kristoff to escort Anna, Rapunzel, and Baby Elsa. "Her name is Elsa?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Anna answered him, mysteriously quiet.

"And your sister is named for _her_?"

"She is my mother's mother," Anna told him.

He looked to Rapunzel who just nodded. He then took Baby Elsa who, for some reason was reaching for him to hold her. "And you named _her_ for _our_ Elsa?" Rapunzel nodded, and the baby squeezed his nose. "This isn't confusing at all!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"On a lighter note," Rapunzel started, "you look really good with a baby in your arms, Kristoff!"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, but the holiday left me busy with real-life stuff! For those of you who love having the folks from Corona in the mix, they're here for a while. Sit back and enjoy things. Like any family gathering, secrets may come out and laughs may be had. If you like what you're reading, please review.**

**Oh, and don't worry about getting all the Elsas confused. Only James has permission to call Granny "Queen Elsa."**


	32. Chapter 32

Dinner that evening was an _interesting_ affair. Neither Elsa nor Anna knew what to expect from their grandmother. Truth be told, Raunzel wasn't sure either. The most time she had ever spent in the company of her grandmother had been on the ship to Arendelle, and that was nothing less than a strenuous journey. Being stuck on a ship, no matter how large, with a rambunctious infant trying to find her first steps into toddlerhood and a reclusive grandmother who was used to the blessed quiet of being alone was just _difficult_. It didn't help that her mother was unusually on edge with her grandmother present. Lillian could do little right in the eyes of her mother-in-law. Lillian would always be the girl from that "upstart (only titled for three hundred years) family" who befriended her daughter just to get close to her son. It was an odd opinion, considering her obvious preference for James, a second son of that house.

Granny broke the ice. "Tell me Christopher, what is it that you do for a living, since I'm guessing that you actually have to _make_ a living? You are a sheep herder, correct?"

Kristoff glanced at Anna, who graced him with a smirk. "It's _Krisotff_. No, I am not a shepherd. I am an ice harvester."

"He is the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer," Anna added with pride.

Granny turned to her and blinked. "I don't recall that actually being a position. Of course it has been fifty years since I called Arendelle home. Things always have this horrible habit of changing. It doesn't matter. At least he is not a wanted criminal, are you Christian?" She glared at Eugene as she said the last part.

"It's _Kristoff_, and no, I'm not a wanted criminal." Kristoff cut his meat with a greater amount of feeling than normal. Then he realized something. "Wait, you're f_rom Arendelle_?"

"Yes. Elsa and Anna's paternal great-grandfather, King Alarik III, was my second cousin. My father was the Duke of Thornbjorg. He was very old when I was born and died before I was of age, so I was a ward of the crown. I was also the only female relation of the appropriate age of his to marry off, so he sent me to marry the Crown Prince of Corona in order to maintain the Ault Allianse between the two kingdoms."

Kristoff dropped his silverware. "Wait, that means that Anna and Elsa are also each other's _cousins_? I think that's all a little hypocritical."

Rapunzel leaned her head toward Kristoff. "What is hypocritical?"

Kristoff looked to where Elsa sat at the head of the table, innocently eating her salad. "When Elsa was shopping for a husband last year, she made a point to say that she didn't want to consider someone who was inbred, yet that is exactly what she is!"

Everyone forgot about Kristoff's discovery and attention shifted to Elsa. "Ooh. You have searching for a husband?" her grandmother asked.

Elsa noticed all the eyes on the table on her and quickly swallowed the food she had been enjoying. She cleared her throat. "I was unofficially putting feelers out, but have since directed my attention elsewhere." She tried to not look at James, who was sitting directly to her left, as she answered her. It became more difficult as his hand reached under the table to give hers a reassuring squeeze.

Rapunzel's green eyes flashed. "_Elsewhere_? Is he anyone we know?" She looked pointedly at James, who was also watching Elsa. A small part of him wondered if she was going to announce whatever they were to the family then, and was somewhat disappointed when she didn't.

"I think that right now, the best course of action is to focus on Arendelle. I have Anna as my heir, and have decided that if I ever marry, it will only be for love, and it will only be on my terms."

"Here, here!" Aunt Lillian raised a glass to Elsa, earning a glare from her mother-in-law.

"Of course!" her grandmother said. "Why should I expect _anything_ more from you, considering the choices that your cousin and sister have made? Don't wait too long though dear, we wouldn't want the bloom to rub off the rose."

King Alfonse sat down his wine glass. "Mother, Elsa is only two and twenty. There's no great hurry."

"She will be _three_ and twenty shortly enough. In some circles, she would already be considered 'on the shelf."

"So what if she is?" Anna asked. "She's the Queen of Arendelle. She doesn't need a man to provide for her, and she is more than capable of ruling on her own.

Her grandmother stared at her. "We wouldn't want other kingdoms to think she couldn't _get_ a man, or something else!"

Elsa sat up straight. She had heard enough of this conversation. "I believe that I have more important things to worry about than whether or not Ernie from Abalonia thinks I'm pretty and would well withstand child bearing, Granny."

"Oh no, not King Ernst. He is bow-legged and has horrid teeth!" her grandmother interjected.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I was just using him as an example, Granny. No matter what you say, I'm am not _looking_ for a husband."

"Well, you wouldn't want to end up like poor Cousin Edith."

"Cousin who?" Rapunzel asked. "I don't recall a Cousin Edith."

"She was a very nice lady who just happened to own several cats," her father informed her.

"She had a _clowder_ of cats, and when she died, they _ate_ her," Granny added.

Queen Lillian rubbed her temple and sighed. Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff, and James all grew very quiet. The horrified looks on their faces said plenty, and the very noticeable drop in the room's temperature said even more. Finally Eugene interjected, "Well, I guess it's a good thing Frosty here isn't a cat person!" King Alfonse tried to suppress a chuckle with a cough. Queen Lillian sunk her forehead into the palm of her hand, thanking Heaven that it was time to retire to the drawing room.

Once they were settled in the drawing room, Baby Elsa's nurse brought her in to spend some time with the family before being put to bed for the night. Queen Lillian took her before Rapunzel could and settled on a sofa with her granddaughter. Elsa and Anna sat on either side of their aunt, so they could have access to the little princess.

"She has gotten so big!" Elsa exclaimed, watching the little girl play patty-cake with her grandmother.

Rapunzel took a seat next to Elsa. "Well, you haven't seen her in almost a year. I would say that her appearance has changed at least once a week in the interim, wouldn't you, Mama?"

"Just like you did when you were this age." Lillian's smile grew sad. "You were a year old when you were taken from us. After that, I only know what I imagined in my heart."

Anna, being closest to her aunt, places a loving hand on her shoulder. "We're all together now though. That's what's important, right?"

"Yes, you're right, Anna," her aunt agreed. She studied the young ladies surrounding her. "Look at all of you! Isobel and I dreamed of you being together and close like this. It is a blessing."

Elsa took her namesake into her arms and began lifting her over her head to make her squeal with delight. "You were very close to Mama, weren't you?"

"She was the best friend I ever had. I was sent to be one of her ladies-in-waiting when I was scarcely ten years old. She was eight, but a very mature eight. She was a very adventurous young lady, always finding herself in scrapes, and your uncle had to rescue her. Of course as she grew older, she also grew more serious, at least in public. She was late to my wedding to your uncle, because she was out exploring."

Elsa laughed, thinking of her mother rushing to get to the cathedral in time to be the maid-of-honor. "Sounds like someone I know who was late to my coronation." Anna shot her a loving glare.

"Well, she was busy meeting your father," their uncle told them as knelt down to tickle his granddaughter.

"Papa?" Anna asked. "I thought their marriage was arranged?"

Granny was playing a game of chess with James across the room, but decided to interject her own memories. "She was, but your uncle wasn't sure if he would hold to the arrangement."

"Poor Isobel was frightened at the thought of marrying someone she didn't love. That fear only grew worse after she watched your uncle and I fall in love over time. She wanted something like that and begged your uncle to break the agreement their father had made with your father's father years earlier. On our wedding day, she had decided to go out in search of flowers for my bouquet. She was out, singing and dancing to her heart's content when she knocked a visiting dignitary into a pond. He couldn't swim, so she quickly stripped down to her chemise and jumped in to save him. She saved his life and found herself utterly compromised, because a company of guards came upon them just as she was checking to see if he was breathing. She reluctantly took him to your uncle to tell him that she had compromised herself and would have to marry him, rather than the man she was supposed to marry. The good thing was that they fell in love then and there."

Their uncle concluded the story, "I was rather unhappy with her at first, so you can understand her reluctance to tell me what happened. However, that unhappiness quickly turned to relief when it was revealed that young man from the pond was in fact your father. Your mother was able to marry for love, and I didn't have to break a centuries-old alliance."

Anna was thinking very hard. "Wait, so you're telling us that our mother fell in love with our father and married him after meeting him _that day_?" She threw Elsa a wicked smile. "I'm going to have to tell Kristoff once he gets back from the stables with Eugene."

Their uncle stood up, taking Baby Elsa with him. "Well, I wouldn't say they were necessarily in love at first sight. Lust, most definitely, but the love grew over time as it was nurtured. They weren't married for another two years. I wasn't about to let my baby sister marry any man she had just met… not matter how stubbornly she fought me on the subject."

Elsa jumped in her seat a bit. "Aha! There you go, Anna!"

Anna just waved her hand. "Oh Elsa, we both have known you were right for ages now. You don't have to rub it in. This just goes to show that I am our mother, and you are just like our uncle."

"I will take that as a compliment," Elsa gladly told her.

Uncle Alfonse turned to Elsa, "Why thank you, dear."

Kristoff and Eugene walked into the room. Granny looked up from where she was beating James on the chess board "Crisco, I hope all is well with your moose?"

Kristoff sighed, causing Anna to laugh. "It's Kristoff, and my _reindeer_ is fine."

"Did you tell Sven that I would bring him some carrots tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"Yes, and he said that he can't wait," Kristoff told her.

Granny gave James a bewildered look. "H-his moose _speaks_?"

James was trying to come up with a strategy to win and hated to say anything at the moment, but told her, "In a manner."

"Ah, there's my girl!" Eugene exclaimed as he took his daughter into his arms. "Hey Westbrooke, I saw Argus in the stables. He looks to be in excellent shape. Maximus would be pleased."

The Queen Mother took James' queen, "Checkmate!"

James stood up. "Thank you for the game, Queen Elsa. As always, you have bested me. I only know mind as strategically sharp as yours, and that is your granddaughter and namesake's." Elsa blushed at the compliment. He turned to Eugene, "I would like to take credit for the shape that Argus is in, but frankly I hardly ever get to ride him."

"Oh?" Eugene asked. "Elsa's grooms really are top-notch then."

James shook his head. "No, Elsa is. She has a habit of stealing my horse when she goes riding."

"Really? Kari looked as if she gets a good amount of exercise as well," Eugene noted.

"Well, if the queen steals my horse, then I steal _hers_," he smiled.

"I imagine both horses get equal amounts of exercise since James and Elsa always go out riding together," Anna said without thinking.

All eyes in the room fell on James and Elsa. Quickly Kristoff attempted to put the attention on himself. "Hey, have you heard about that time Anna lost her temper, and it ended with Elsa getting cheered on in a tavern?"

"Y-you were in a tavern?" her grandmother asked.

Elsa felt the odd sensation of having to explain herself. "Only once, and it was because Anna went in there to confront Kristoff when she thought he was flirting with bar maids." She wasn't sure if her relationship with James being outed would have been better or worse than the revulsion of her grandmother.

"_Twice_," Eugene piped in. "Don't forget all of those rousing sea chanties you sung when Blondie and I took you to the Snuggly Duckling, Frosty."

"Oh yeah, right," Elsa agreed. "So Rapunzel, how is Vladimir's ceramic unicorn collection coming along?"

The Queen Mother stood up. "I think that I've heard quite enough for one evening and shall retire. Girls, please do Granny a favor and don't tell me if any of the three of you have started putting red lamps in your windows at night to show the sailors where to knock. Some things are best left unsaid. Goodnight all!" Then, as she left the room, everyone exhaled. One thing was for certain, no one was going to forget this visit to Arendelle.

* * *

**Not a lot happened here, but I enjoyed this chapter. I hope you did too!**


	33. Chapter 33

One day not long after, found almost the entire family planning the seating arrangements for the reception banquet to be held directly after Anna and Kristoff's wedding. It took the entire family, because even though planning the seating of a regular person's wedding is tricky, planning a royal wedding had international consequences. Well, it required the entire family, save Kristoff, who had ice harvesting to do.

"Oh, Anna dear, I wouldn't put the Glowerhaven royals next to the Saxondelles," Aunt Lillian pointed over her shoulder. "King Eric turned down an offer of marriage to King Frederick's eldest daughter just before he married Queen Ariel. Things have been frosty between the two kingdoms ever since then."

"Don't put the Glowerhavens anywhere near the head table either," Elsa added. "I may have threatened to freeze certain parts of Prince August's anatomy when we were in Corona."

James, who as Foreign Minister was giving his assistance, stopped sorting through RSVP cards with Rapunzel to stare at her in disbelief.

Feeling the need to explain herself to James and also to her aunt, since the incident had occurred in Corona said, "What? He seemed to think that his hand belonged on my backside, and I disagreed."

Her aunt tilted her head to the left and laughed. "The Glowerhavens have always been that way. War almost broke out when your uncle and I were courting, because King Frederick tried something similar with your mother _then me_."

Rapunzel's eyes grew large, and like a schoolgirl she asked, "What did Papa do?"

"He hit the man so hard that he broke his nose." She tapped her own nose. "Take a look at the wedding. It wasn't always so crooked."

The king was sitting in a corner, quietly reading a book but added, "Don't mess with _any_ of my girls."

Eugene walked by and slapped Elsa on the back, causing her to choke on her tea. "Frosty here can take care of herself though!"

The sound of a cane tapping down the hallway signified that the Queen Mother was approaching the sitting room. When she arrived she stated, "Ah, it appears that we have the map out and are planning the coming battle. We're making sure to prevent another Höchstädt aren't we?"

James glanced at the diagram. "We're certainly trying to do so, Your Majesty."

Anna held a card in her hands and looked at Elsa. "I'm guessing you would also prefer for the Middlehams to be seated far from the head table as well, Elsa?"

Rapunzel made face. "Oh Elsa, _not Edgar_?

Anna placed a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder, "Oh Rapunzel, you should have heard it! He stood outside of Elsa's study and recited Romeo and Juliet horribly. Then he pulled out a lute and proceeded to sing."

"That was _not_ singing, Anna. It sounded much more like some farm animal dying," Elsa laughed.

"It was sweet," Anna argued. "James, didn't you think it was sweet?"

"No," he shook his head. "It has been easier listening to cows give birth than to hear _that_."

Anna waved off her hand. "Oh well, _you_ wouldn't have liked it. Elsa, have we heard from Genovia? I don't expect that Celia will be able to make it, but maybe Amelia and Olaf?"

Elsa sat a letter she had been reading down on the table. "Actually this letter is from Amelia. Celia's condition has deteriorated so much that they are unable to make the trip. She states that she doesn't expect Celia to last much longer. Also, she sadly adds that Celia has suffered so much as of late that it will blessing when the end finally does come.

"Oh. I wish the rest of the family could be here, but they are needed at home. Poor Celia. Poor Amelia." Everyone took a moment of silence to quickly say a prayer for their friends.

"Wh-Who is this Olaf I have heard mention of several times?" Their grandmother asked.

The room suddenly became quiet. They weren't necessarily keeping anything a secret, but the topic of Elsa's powers had never come up when Granny was in company. Speaking of Olaf meant bringing up everything, because once that can of worms was opened, it surely wouldn't be closed.

Anna attempted to answer, "He… he…"

"Rumor has it that he has passed himself off as some sort of adopted brother of yours," her grandmother continued.

Elsa glared at James, thinking he was the source of her grandmother's information. He only shrugged his shoulders at her, showing that he wasn't the culprit. "How have you heard these things, secluded away on Haven?"

"My dear, I may have chosen to live in seclusion on my own island for my own, personal reasons, but that doesn't mean that I don't have eyes _everywhere_. Remember, I once called Arendelle home. Now tell me about this _grandson_ I never knew that I had."

"Well, that seems more reasonable than saying that he's Elsa's _son_." Anna innocently replied.

"He's _what_?" Her grandmother turned to stare at Elsa in absolute disbelief. "Please explain this situation to me at once, young lady."

Elsa slowly faced her grandmother. "You must know that I have powers of ice and snow, don't you, Granny? I'm sure your spies have told you that?"

Her grandmother fidgeted her hands, and she answered, Elsa noticed it was probably the first time she had seen her grandmother without gloves. "They didn't have to. I am your grandmother, Elsa. I have known you all of your life. I was here when you were born."

Elsa was relieved she already knew the most of what had happened. "Well, when all of that happened, I sort of created Olaf as well. I was thinking of the last time I felt free with my powers, and I created a snowman that Anna and I had played with as children."

"You created a living, walking, talking snowman?" her grandmother asked.

"Actually two," Rapunzel added. "There's that big guy at your ice palace too. What's his name… Marshmallow?"

"Yes," Elsa answered. "but he's living near the waterfall here now, since I brought down the ice palace last year."

"Oh, you brought it down?" Rapunzel asked, a little sad such a thing of beauty was no more.

Elsa stirred her tea and nodded. "Too many ugly, distorted memories."

Rapuzel reached across the table to grasp Elsa's hand. "I understand."

"Back to this Olaf person," her grandmother interrupted. "Are you telling me that Queen Celia was so out of her mind that she allowed Amelia to marry a _snowman_?"

Anna perked up, thinking she had the perfect explanation for everything. "Oh no! Olaf wasn't a snowman when he married Amelia. Her true love's kiss and his wish upon a falling made him into a real man."

Rapunzel cozied up next to her cousin, "_Really_?"

Anna couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "Oh yeah. Elsa woke the _entire_ castle, screaming her head off when she found him naked as a newborn in the library the morning after Pinocchio became a real boy."

"You saw him without his clothes?" their grandmother asked.

"Oh _everyone_ saw him without his clothes. I think that Elsa's delicate sensibilities were shattered. She had to have me explain things to her," Anna snickered

Elsa felt the need to defend herself. "No one's sensibilities were shattered. I just wasn't expecting a former snowman turned human to be naked in my library."

"Oh Elsa, you created a _blizzard_ in the library. Then, you could only whisper to Olaf that he didn't have on any clothes. Watching all of it play out was so amusing that it was worth being woke up!"

"So he really is a… _real man_?" Rapunzel asked, gesturing below her waist with her eyes.

"Oh yeah…" Anna told her, spreading her hands apart a certain length, causing Rapunzel's already huge eyes to expand even more. Eugene only rolled his eyes.

"Girls!" Aunt Lillian reprimanded them.

"Let us get back to the part where you gave him a title and called him your adoptive brother," their grandmother continued.

"He _is_ family. He deserved the title. I'm the queen and can bestow one upon anyone I choose.." Elsa defended her decision.

Her grandmother bristled at this. "Elsa, You shouldn't take your responsibilities so lightly! That _snow man_ is most definitely _not family_!"

Elsa stood up with her back straight. Had her grandmother been her age, they would have been the same height, but age had robbed her grandmother of some of hers. So Elsa stood, looking down on her grandmother and coldly, firmly told her, "Olaf has been more family to us than you have _ever_ been! You've _never_ been any sort of grandmother to us, and you were hardly any sort of mother to mine! Olaf helped save us from our worst moment and has been nothing but a light in what had been very dark lives! Who are you to come here, after all these years and pass judgement on us at all? _You_, who would rather hole yourself up on an island than comfort and grieve with your own granddaughters when they needed you the most!"

James stood from his chair and tried to grasp Elsa's arm to help calm her, "Elsa!"

Her grandmother slammed down her cane, icy blue eyes stared into icy blue eyes. They were the same. "That is quite enough, young lady!"

"Or what? You'll run away and hide on an island for twenty years?" Elsa demanded.

"I said, that's ENOUGH!" her grandmother loudly proclaimed. As she frantically waved an arm to prevent Elsa from saying anything else, sharp, icy spikes covered the flooring. Everyone stood up and stared in shock, as the Queen Mother ran out of the sitting room as fast as her elderly legs could take her. They looked to Elsa, expecting her to make them disappear.

Bewildered, she told them in almost a whisper, "_That wasn__'__t from me_."

* * *

**So, the plot thickens! What do you think? I know you're wanting more Elsa/James fluff, but believe me when I say things are about to get a little fun. **


	34. Chapter 34

Kristoff ran into the study with everyone staring at the doorway in disbelief. "Hey, you guys is something wrong with Elsa, because it suddenly started snowing on a clear, sunny day?"

Rapunzel's jaw dropped. "Oh my…"

Elsa spun around to face her equally astounded uncle, "Did you know about this?"

Speechless, he shook his head. His wife found his hand, giving him the words, "I had absolutely no idea, but this explains… _so much_."

Rapunzel dropped into her seat, "Oh my goodness!"

Kristoff ran to Anna's side, "Wait, what's going on?"

Anna managed to hold a finger up in the air, pointing toward the doorway. "It's like Elsa's coronation all over again, except it's not Elsa making it snow."

"Elsa _didn't_ make it snow?" Kristoff asked.

Eugene walked over to gather the dumbfounded Rapunzel into his arms, "Well, _an_ Elsa caused it."

"What?"

"The Queen Mother has the same powers as our Elsa," James informed him.

Realization dawned on Elsa, and she turned to James. "_You_ knew! You've known all along!"

James stepped to Elsa and took her hand. "Yes, I have known since I was ten years old." Everyone stared at him… at James… in complete astonishment.

Elsa pulled her hand from his, tears forming in her eyes. She had never felt so betrayed in her life. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

"It wasn't my secret to tell," he whispered back, his own green eyes becoming misty.

Elsa's raised her voice, hurt and anger cracking it's normal gentle tone. "I trusted you. More than _anyone_ on this planet save for Anna, I have trusted _you! I have trusted you with my kingdom, with my family, with my __**heart**__,_ and you didn't tell me something so important?"

"Elsa, I…" He tried to clasp her hands again, but she pulled away.

"_No_!" she yelled, anger flashing in her eyes. She slapped his face, leaving a red handprint upon his cheek.

"I trusted you. Now I can't even look at you." She turned away from and started out the door.

"Elsa!" He called after her.

She waved her hand behind her as she walked away. "No, don't. I've got to find my grandmother and have a long discussion with her." She glanced back at him, the tears now streaming down her face, "Do not follow me." Then she walked out of the door, and possibly his life.

* * *

Elsa stepped out of the castle, exiting from the same door she used to flee her coronation ceremony. She too needed to escape that room, and the eyes of everyone. She needed to get away from James, especially. She couldn't be near him, because it hurt too much just then. Her heart broke over what she felt was a betrayal of her trust in him. He, of all people, knew how alone she felt with her powers. He, of all people, knew how much she could have benefitted from knowing that she wasn't alone in her gift.

She looked up at the snow falling rapidly on the ground, breathing in its very magic, trying to figure out where its creator had run off too. She then looked down, seeing the trail of ice that created a pathway toward a hillside. It wasn't just any hillside though, and Elsa wasn't surprised that's where it led.

It was a green hillside, or had been before the snow started falling, with two large stone monuments standing close to each other. It was a lonely hillside, save for the massive stones with runes engraved on them. Kneeling next to one of the stones, her entire body being held up by it, was Elsa's grandmother.

Between sobs that wracked her body, Elsa's grandmother spoke to the stone, "My _dear, beautiful, perfec_t girl! You never knew how much I loved you!"

Elsa knelt next to her grandmother, placing a loving hand on her. "I wasn't able to tell her either. Why did you never let anyone know? Why didn't you let _me_ know? You could have _helped me!_" Elsa cried.

Granny turned her head toward Elsa, "How could I help you, when I could never help myself? I _always_ loved my daughter. I loved both of my children so much that I kept myself away from them when I realized that I couldn't control my powers. I couldn't risk my beloved children becoming my victims too. I have never had the control you now have. I couldn't help myself, much less you."

Elsa fashioned a bench out of ice, helping her grandmother to it. "Your _victims_?"

"When the pirates boarded the royal yacht with only your grandfather and I on it, they planned to take us prisoner for ransom. Your grandfather tried to be heroic, and they killed him right in front of me. Then I lost it, and every man on that boat died when I killed them with my powers. I killed them. I was so horrified by what I had done, that I had as little to do with your mother and uncle as possible, even though they needed me in their grief. I was grieving so hard that I couldn't control anything. So essentially then, when your mother was ten, and your uncle fourteen, I abandoned them for their own good."

"I know a thing or two about isolating yourself from your loved ones to protect them," Elsa told her.

"I know," her grandmother told her.

"Did I inherit these powers from you? I was under the impression that Mama and Papa thought that I got them from the thorn prick from a rose that bloomed in winter when Mama was expecting me. Were you born with your powers?"

Granny shook her head. "N-no. I too was pricked by a rose blooming in winter. It happened with I was twelve years old. I already had no parents to guide me. I only knew fear: fear of being found out, fear of hurting someone, and fear of someone hurting me. My cousin had me living in a manor house in the country. He never knew. He was a superstitious sort, and I feared what he would do with me if he learned of it. The only person I've ever told was your grandfather… and young James."

"I understand how Grandfather came to know, but why James?" Elsa asked.

"He was such a lonely boy, Elsa. You know what that is like. He had lost both of his parents and was sent away from his brother and sister to live with your uncle and aunt. He loved them, and they him, but he was also a reminder of what could have been with Rapunzel. They never gave up hope in finding her, but it was a castle of sadness. To get away one day, he sailed himself in a tiny boat to Haven and snuck onto the island to explore it. He happened upon me when I thought that I was alone in my garden, trying to practice having control. He was amazed by it, and I was lonely for family. We became friends, and he began visiting me regularly. I made him swear he would never tell a should about my powers."

"He should have told me," Elsa muttered.

"Elsa dear, don't be angry with James. He was true to his word. He is a very honorable young man. You won't find anyone more so."

"I don't know anymore," Elsa admitted.

"For the past year and a half, I have read more about how _intelligent_, how _witty_, how _beautiful_, how _strong_, how _remarkable_ my granddaughter Elsa is in his letters than anything else. He is very much in love with you. He never intended to hurt you."

Elsa closed her eyes. "Yet he did."

Granny sat back, settling in for a long story. "Do you know I loved your grandfather with my entire heart and soul, Elsa?"

Elsa wiped tears from her eyes. "I knew that it was arranged, and you never know with that type of marriage if it will be happy."

"Well, I was gloriously happy and in love with him. It wasn't so at first, but as we grew to know each other, and he accepted my powers, the respect grew. From there, passion and a deep, abiding love. Then we had our children, and I didn't think I could love so much, so freely. Then he was killed, and as much as I loved, I ached and hurt even more so. Only, it was worse because I had these powers that I couldn't control and could hurt my loved ones. I would give anything to be able to feel his hand in mine again, Elsa - to hear his voice.

I would give anything to put my arms around your mother again and explain everything to her - to be more than a mother who occasionally saw her and was so ashamed of her own issues that I couldn't even help her when she needed me most. When she told me about your powers her last visit, I was too ashamed to tell her of my own. Instead I pushed her away again. Then she was gone.

I tried. I tried to board James' ship to come to you when I learned of Isobel's passing, but I froze the dock. I _couldn__'__t_ come to you. I couldn't help you, because I was too far-gone myself."

Elsa reached out to take her grandmother's hand. Her grandmother flinched at the touch at first, but accepted it. "If I have learned anything from the past few years, Granny, it's that isolating myself makes the it worse. It feeds the fear that makes it uncontrollable. _Please_ stop pushing us away!"

"It becomes second-nature, my dear."

Elsa lowered her head. "I know, but it's so harmful. Papa thought separating Anna from me was the safest course of action regarding my powers, but in the end it harmed both of us far more than my powers could. We both needed love, and neither of us had it, especially after the shipwreck . It turns out that love is what controls our powers, Gran."

"Isn't it ironic that the thing we both have avoided is just what we needed? Come to think of it, when I was with your grandfather, I never lost control until the attack. I have tried several times since, like when you were born and Rapunzel's wedding, but there was always a setback. First there was Rapunzel's kidnapping, then losing your mother."

"Maybe it's time you stop hiding away and spend the rest of your days loving your family?" Elsa suggested.

"Are you inviting me to stay here in Arendelle,? I don't think that I could spend too much time with Lillian," her grandmother asked.

Elsa chuckled, "I don't know why you don't like Aunt Lillian."

"Ooh, ooh I do like her. I _love_ her. She has made my son very happy and given me a wonderful granddaughter and great-granddaughter. It's just that she is now the queen of _my_ castle, and she married my son. You don't know how fortunate you are, Elsa. You are the queen of all of this in your own right. Whether you marry or not, _this,__" _she gestured to Arendelle sitting below the hill, "…is yours. If your spouse passes before you, you won't see another take your place, unless you abdicate the throne. There's only room for one queen in a castle, and I have no intention of being a Margaret Beaufort."

"Please don't. That would make me Henry VIII," Elsa laughed. "but yes, please stay here with us. Or come back with us when we return from Corona. Anna and I need as much family as we can get."

Granny sighed. "Maybe I will. The cold doesn't really bother me, you know. Although your sister is still a harridan."

Elsa laughed, "I know."

"and that Krispin smells of moose!"

"It's _Kristoff_, Granny, and he smells of reindeer most of the time. You do get used to it after a while. You should really bother to learn his name. He isn't going anywhere."

Granny sniffed her nose, "Well, what fun would there be in _that_?"

Elsa hugged her grandmother, and the snow disappeared. "You really _are_ evil, aren't you?"

"In a manner," Granny chuckled. She gestured to the castle where their family awaited. "Do forgive James, Elsa. Life is too short to be crossed with those we truly love."

Elsa sighed.

"He is besotted with you, as you are him."

Elsa stared at her grandmother. "How did you know? I haven't even told him?"

"Elsa, I may keep to my rooms a great deal, but I also watch everything from the windows. Every morning, you wake as the sun rises and meet him at the stables. You go off riding for around ninety minutes, alone and to who knows where. I won't even discuss the looks you give each other. They're enough to make anyone blush. Besides, your sister can't keep a secret to save her life. Go, make up with him." She pushed her off the bench.

Elsa held out her hands to her grandmother, "Won't you come too?"

Granny declined. "Not right now. I think that your mother and I need to spend some time alone together, dearest."

Elsa walked down the hill, feeling a connection to her grandmother she never imagined having. She wasn't alone. There was someone who knew the same fears and possibly even greater heartache. It still amazed her how freeing love truly was and how crippling fear could be. It was time to put away her fears. Her grandmother was right, life was too short, and she did still love James more than her heart could bear.

She managed to navigate her way through the castle without running into the rest of the family, who she could hear still in the library but with Baby Elsa. She knew James though, and he wasn't likely to stay in company after her treatment of him. He was likely submitting his resignation in her study, and she was correct.

He was seated at her desk in the guest's seat with his back to her, his hand almost shaking as he penned his letter to her. She placed her hand on his that shook, steadying it. With her other hand, she pulled the pen from his hand and dropped it. Then she cupped his head in her hand and turned it toward her before leaning down to kiss him. It wasn't a soft, chaste kiss, but one full of passion and desire. When they broke apart, red-rimmed green eyes met with tear-filled blue ones. Elsa pulled the hand she held and placed it on her heart. "James Westbrooke, _you_ own my heart. I am hopelessly and unashamedly in love with you."

"As I am with you, _my_ Elsa!" He pulled her into his lap to run his hand through her braid as he kissed her, loosening her hair so that it fell along her face. "I adore you!"

Rapunzel knocked on the door while sticking her head in the study. "Have you heard from Els… Oh, I guess you have," she giggled.

"Did she find Mother?" King Alfonse asked.

Soon the room was filled with the entire family, watching as Elsa and James took little no notice that they were no longer alone.

"Well, I'm glad that's out in the open. I don't think I'm so good at keeping secrets," Anna laughed.

Eugene looked down at her as he held Baby Elsa. "You don't say…"

* * *

So, here's the second half of last night's cliffie. I hope it lived up to expectations.


End file.
